The Boy Who Cried For The Wolf!
by TurnItUp03
Summary: BRONZE 3RD PLACE IN THE CATEGORY FOR 'BEST SLASH' IN THE NONCANON AWARDS. M/M Slash. Embry Call feels like the most alone teenager in La Push. His mom is never around; he's bullied in school, and can't seem to catch a break. And the wolf he meets in the forest, turns out to be the one person he loathes. WOLVES WITH ABILITIES [GIFTS].
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure if this one is even worth continuing, it was in fact getting dusty on my harddrive so I decided to post it, but something seems to be missing and I can't seem to pinpoint it. But you guys are the readers, so you tell me. This one is somewhat a dedication to ****rAbiDmutt03 for being such a supportive reader, but the pairing remains questionable.**

**I'm only trying this out for now, and if you don't like it, it's going in the trash.**

**WARNING: Slash aka M/M, Not your thing? Click the back button and move on.**

**Summary: Embry Call feels like the most alone teenager in La Push. His mom is never around; he's bullied in school, and can't seem to catch a break. But he soon finds comfort in a wolf he meets in the deep confines of the forest. The only one who accepts him is the wolf he soon finds that he will come to loathe. [All in Embry's POV]**

**D: You know I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

* * *

><p>How do I put this into good perspectives, to the point where it becomes understandable, but yet not too graphic? But that seems to be the most plausible way to explain such drastic measures. Being raised in a community where regret and remorse is attained to you, you can't help but to feel like an outcast. It's always felt like this.<p>

Living with my mom is okay, when she's not home. Actually, she hasn't been home for a month now. It's just me here, alone and used of it. I've never met my dad, but I've been given a clear thought to who it could be, Joshua Uley. I could see my mom regrets him and me, even though she hasn't come to admittance to the affair, and yet hasn't denied the relationship; I had no doubts in it. The way I found out was the constant gossip that circulated on the reservation, and this was the reason my _supposed _to be brother Sam Uley despised me. So Joshua is the discreet reason I ended up in this hellhole. But that's usually how it is out here on the reservation; infidelity is common, especially when alcohol is involved. Nearly wiped out our people at one point.

My mom gave me the constant reminders that I was her biggest mistake with every beaten she given me, refusing me my dinner if I didn't agree. I never did have anyone to console to, and I was okay with it. I would rather hold every ounce of it in, refusing to let anyone see me, the true me. Probably the reason I remain outside the social circles, no one wanted to interact with the bastard child of La Push. So I'm used of being alone, detained to what I can survive off of.

Mom's disappearances and uninformative vacations became common when I turned fourteen. The first time she left, she went to Seattle for two weeks, telling me I was old enough to fend for myself. It started as two weeks, to three, to a month, then to a couple months. Call me crazy, but I started to get used of the freedom, only worrying about the next time Tiffany Call would come back to restock the cupboards with food. I don't know why she comes back to make sure I have food, maybe it's the mother instincts kicking in, or maybe she doesn't want anyone to know that I'm living by myself. She knew as well as I that if child services found out about my living arrangements, I'd be taken away. Which voids her monthly check she receives for me, and me bouncing home to home for the rest of my teen years.

At one point, the council tried to step in when they began questioning why they haven't seen my mom in awhile. My simple explanation, she trusts me to watch the house while she's on business trips. I sometimes find myself fantasizing the perfect life with a perfect family, even if it was just me and my mom, I would constantly pretend my mom was some important business woman trying to make ends meet for the both of us.

But that was far from reality, she is most likely still in Seattle whoring herself off and avoiding me. I didn't want to believe that my mom was some loose end, the town pump that every man and some women paid for her deceiving talents. Shit! There have even been talks around the rez about it, and assumptions that I would follow in her footsteps.

Call me young, but I'm not stupid. I knew the importance of education, mainly because I saw the benefits of others when they reached for their goals. So I made that promise to myself that I would go to school as much as I could to graduate and get the hell out of here. It seemed easier when mom would leave to Seattle, that way I could make my attempts to finish school and get the hell out of this hellhole.

But school has never prevailed me to a positive life. Because of my trashy clothes, and lack of eating healthy, I was labeled as the crack head kid. If it wasn't that, it was something down the line of being a scrub or the poor kid that should probably end his life. High school can be harsh, but life can be worse.

The reason for most to not befriend me is because of the assumptions of my sexuality. Another name thrown my way, actual several under the category; fag, queer, homo, and all of the ones that fell under something about me liking guys, but the fact is, they're right. As scary as it is for me, I've tried to even hide that, but I was constantly belittled by the _hall monitors on steroids_. Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, and my ever so lovely brother Sam, well actually I haven't heard anything from Sam since he already finished school, but Paul and Jared never fail to make my life a living hell.

The only ones who at least tried to say hi to me, were Jacob Black and Quil Atera Jr. But it was until Paul and Jared teased them about wanting to be my boyfriends, they decided it was too risky to be my friends, cowards. But I can't blame them, well Jacob to be exact; I still have a major crush on him. I know it's not possible, but I hoped that one day he would see me rather than see right through me. But that's another dream shattered, ever since he joined Sam's gang, he never notices me, he has become best friends with every one of them, including Paul.

So once again, I'm walking home alone. School was dismissed for the summer, and that meant I would have nothing to do until September. Summer has become a difficult task to keep myself occupied, but I found a way to make it a little less boring, writing. It has always been a passion of mine.

Just as I continued on my way home, the rumbling of a familiar truck came roaring from behind me, and I knew whom it was. I constantly had to be on guard whenever _they _would drive by, because that meant they would throw something at me, mainly paint filled balloons or the random food item, then calling me a fag or teasing me about being a hungry crack head kid. But for some odd reason, as I waited for it, nothing happened. Paul and Jared drove by with no awareness of my presence. Man I'm glad that this was there last year here.

Today should be a day of celebration, a day I should be basking in the ambience of joy and cheer. But like any other birthday I had, it was never to that compliant, it was always me and just me, hoping that I could conjure up a full meal to at least congratulate myself for making it through another year. Sixteen years old, and I have nothing to acclaim to my achievement but my existence.

Go Embry.

**A/N: You see that little underlined blue printing below that says review, I'm sure your fingers aren't broken to hit it. But here's the deal… I bet you're thinking 'Oh god, he did another one which he'll probably mix up the plot.' Which I will let you know, my updates will be slower than usual. I want to take the time to think it through, and if it picks up, then I'll post more.**

**BUT... 'Sweet Meant To Be' is my first priority, then '(What Is) Love?' [which BTW, you'll find out soon enough].  
><strong>

**So here is the option I leave to you guys… who should Embry be paired with? Who should the wolf be in the forest? Paul, Jared, or Jacob.**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this fic, Embry will be the last to phase, or I'm not even sure if he will, it still has to be decided. So right now, everyone has joined the pack except Embry, Seth, and Leah.**

**WARNING: This is actually darker than I laid it out to be, but hopefully in the future chapters, it picks up on the positive side. It does deal with drug abuse. And I apologize if I make it sound like the citizens of Forks and La Push to be rude, I'm sure they're not, it just fits the story to let it play out this way, so no offense to anyone.**

**D: Nope, Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching the worn down house that I call home became a relief. Bringing much consolation to no longer being targets to Paul or Jared, I could remain calm. But it was a matter of avoiding the bullies all summer, and that was a difficult task due to them invading the rez with their ignorance and tendencies to draw attention to themselves. Every girl wanted to be with them while every guy wanted to be them, thought I remain clueless to why.<p>

As I gathered my clothes to throw in the washer, I came to realizations that the power was out, which meant Tiffany lacked in paying the bills again. This was common though; I was always attained to live in candle-lit nights alone on several occasions. I hated it too, especially since I haven't yet conquered my fears of the dark, confined walls of this old creaky house. The fears magnified a couple months ago when I would hear the constant howls of wolves in a distance. I'm not afraid of wolves, but it did give the effect of a haunted house, and that heighted my tendencies to conjure up some pretty messed up nightmares.

This place has never been my refuge, I've yet to find that, and like I said, I plan to find that once I graduate and get out of here.

These were actually the moments in life that I actually hoped Tiffany would return and pay the bills, buy the groceries, and leave. Which became a coincidence when she came barging in the house half-cut, Budweiser in one hand, with a cigarette in the other, staggering as she greeted me with a fake smile and feeding me bullshit by saying she missed her baby.

I glanced outside to see her old beat up Pontiac parked in an angle with the door still open and running through its sputtered engine. It didn't take long for her to pass out on the couch and slump over the edge with her body on the sofa with her head hanging over the edge almost touching the floor.

I shook my head in disgust and retrieved the car keys from the vehicle after parking it properly and packing the little groceries she bought. The good it does us, all the food in the bag needed to be cooked, and I wasn't in the mood to make a fire and cook on the woodstove.

I practically dropped the bags on the counter in annoyance of my supposed-to-be mother letting the rest of her beer spill on the carpet. I picked the empty bottle up, put out her cigarette and adjusted her body to lay properly on the couch. I knew she would be out probably for the rest of the night, so I just decided to call it a night even though it was barely eight-thirty.

As I stared down at my mother, nothing has changed. She still dressed as if she wanted to be one of those slutty teenagers. Her white tank-top shirt bared a brown stain on her stomach. Her pink bra-strap showed with her cleavage peaking out. He small jean jacket seemed as if it didn't fit, her navel piercing looked dull, her thong strings stuck with her skin tight jeans barely covering her butt crack so guys could see her tramp-stamp tattoo of a butterfly above her butt. She disgusted me, and embarrassed me, no wonder Joshua found her easy, she practically had the label embossed on her forehead.

But one thing that came noticeable to me, something I hadn't known from her last visit, the tracks from needles in her arms. She was using drugs now? So this meant that shit was getting worse then they already been. I've always known my mom to be a pill popper all her life, but I guess that high wasn't good enough anymore.

Lying on the foam mattress on the floor of my bedroom was like any other night. A candle poorly lit on my nightstand while I opened my book of poetry to write another saddened haiku of my life. Beginning to jot down my second poem, a loud bang was at my door and Tiffany came barging in a rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE POWER?" She screamed, blaming me again for her lack of keeping up with the bills. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COOK?"

"You forgot to pay the bill again." I said calmly, I knew it annoyed her when I'd brush her antics off. "And I didn't want to make a fire, especially when it's already warm in the house."

"Pfft… fucking useless." She muttered before leaving my room and banging around in the near darkness.

I closed my door again, hearing her muffled rants from the other side. She'll most likely bitch and complain and pass out again. The many difficulties of living with Tiffany, I could swear she could be bi-polar. One minute she was all lovey-dovey –_usually when she's drunk_- and another minute she's screaming her lungs out at me, and that was when she was sober or sobering up. I could only hope she was gone when I woke up, but that was wishful thinking.

Before falling asleep, I was disturbed by the howls of the wolves again, something I was beginning to despise. But tonight was different, like the one wolf howling tonight, sounded pained and lost, like it was crying out to the night for comfort. I could swear the animal was grieving over a broken heart, lost and perplexed to find a belonging. How could I pick up the emotions from this wolf's cry? Was I a dog whisperer now? Because I'm sure I was feeling what this wolf was, the need to feel accepted and wanted.

I picked up my notebook and figured this would be the best time to write this down.

_Lost, no path to lead the way_

_Agony, please take away this pain_

_Acceptance, how I long for the day_

_Love, I hope it exists_

_Loneliness, its comes more often than I like_

_Comfort, is rarely on my side_

_Drama, takes over my life_

_Love, pray it comes in time._

Sometimes my poem's come out sappy and boring, and this was no exception. But I still keep them as a reminder. After placing the notepad back on the nightstand, it didn't take me long to doze off into sleep.

As morning approach, I lazily opened my eyes and wiped the discomfort of the gunk collected from sleep. I went straight into my routines, and thankfully the water still worked when the power was out, so I could have my morning shower before welcoming another uneventful day.

After finishing my shower and wrapping a towel around my waist, I wiped the condensation off of the mirror to stare at the teen. My shoulder length hair hung to the side of my face. I wasn't much to look at, though I know if I cut my hair and actually dressed casually enough, I would at least look decent and presentable to the world, but that was far from the case. I usually ended up cutting my own hair to the same length since I couldn't afford to get it professionally cut, and it was easier just to keep it at the length.

I tied my hair back and slipped on my khaki shorts with a white muscle shirt. I wouldn't say I lacked the muscles to be acceptable to wear the piece, in fact I thought I was toned enough to not look like some underweight freak.

Sluggishly descending down the stairs to see if my mom was still passed out, I became reluctant to deal with her shitty attitude. So if she were still sleeping, I'd make a dash for it and find something to do. Preferably looking for a summer job. So that meant I would have to hitch hike to Forks to the employment office and hope they were opened on a Friday so I could attempt to make a resume.

Nothing could prepare me for what I was witnessing now. Tiffany, my mom sprawled back on the sofa with a needle dangling from the skin on the front of her elbow with a rubber band tightly tied around her bicep. Her eyelids were partially opened with a bit of drool coming from her mouth. Her body was barely on the couch as her rear was edged over and her head on the back piece. She was lying lifeless with pale skin and the stench of alcohol and cigarettes filling the air. A bottle of opened pills lay spilled across the coffee table in front of her with a blackened spoon sitting on a saucer.

I stood in shock, motionless to do anything, clueless to what my actions should be. I never in my life expected it to get this bad. But it is. I figured that this type of thing only happened in movies, but her skin was becoming paler, and there was no sign of a pulse or breathing coming from her. That's when the tears began to invade my eyes. Whether I had the right to grieve over her, I still hadn't comprehended the facts that she was gone.

I was mind boggled to say the least, still confused in what to do. We had no phone to call for an ambulance, and I doubt anyone would care if I ran outside to ask for help. I mean they would have to, but that doesn't mean they would care to. So it left me one option, take Tiffany's car and drive to Forks police department and see what can be done from there.

It took me countless amount of minutes to get myself out of there, to leave without thinking that maybe she would wake and it would be okay. The sad thing about it was that I would take any arguments or disagreements to this. This was harsh reality, even for me, and I'm beginning to feel that maybe this is what I deserve. Either that, or god has a sick way of punishing me.

By the time I was reaching Forks, I couldn't bring myself to stop bawling my eyes out. I just didn't think that this would have such an impact on me. I don't know, maybe it was the memories of the good times we had when I was younger that were now lingering in my thoughts. The times when she had no regret for me, before any of the adults of La Push brainwashed her of my disapproved existence.

"Embry Call?" It was Chief Swan that broke me out of my heavy thoughts, approaching me as I walked to the entrance. "What's wrong?"

That was the first hint of concern I've felt in awhile, and I wasn't used of it. But I explained my loss, and told him that I didn't know what to do, trying to pull myself together, but failing and breaking out into more tears.

As the ambulance and most of the police department headed for La Push, constable Larkin, a young woman comforted me the best way she knew how. She offered to listen to my sorrow, comforting me and encouraging me to let out tears. I would let go here and there, but I didn't feel comfortable to cry in public. But she refused to leave, and offered me something to drink and eat.

It was a couple hours later before any of the other officers returned with an update. I kept asking any of them what was going on then, but none could say until Chief Swan could tell me. When he returned, he acted as if he lost his best friend. I couldn't gather why he felt saddened about my mom, it just didn't fit. He came and sat next to me on the bench and signaled constable Larkin to leave.

"I'm sorry son…" He rubbed my back. "We couldn't revive her, the paramedics did everything they could."

He continued with his explanation, but I zoned out after that. It hadn't dawned on me that I didn't know where I was going from here, but I had a strong feeling that they would have difficulties of finding a place for sixteen-year-old boy. I would practically have 'Troubled Kid' blinking in neon lights above my head. No one would want to deal with me.

"Are you okay Embry?" Chief Swan asked waving his hands in front of me. "Kind of lost you there."

What could I say? I wasn't fine? I'm fucking lost, and now I clearly alone.

"Do you have anyone we could call? Any relatives you can stay with until we figure something out?" I shook my head. "Any friends?" I shook my head again. "Any community members from the reservation?"

"No." I grumbled. "No one liked me, including my mom. So if you're asking if I'm a loner bastard child without the privileges of company from others, then yes, I am."

He stared at me in shock, afraid to ask another question. I did feel guilty about lashing out at the only person helping me, but I was frustrated and hurt to say the least. He said it himself. 'Somewhere to stay until they figure things out.' That obviously meant that I would be bounced from home to home until someone could tolerate a restless teen until he graduates and gets the hell out of here.

With my outburst, he let me be, and I sat in the same spot, motionless and drained to move anywhere. I didn't want to be bothered, I didn't want to be pitied because I looked as I felt, like shit.

Five hours later, nothing came to a solution according to Chief Swan to where I should go, so he offered me to stay at his place for the night. I should be thankful, but I'm not. I feel like a burden to the man, but he insisted that it should be good, and maybe I could keep his daughter company while he assists in making the funeral arrangements. I was just happy I wouldn't have to make decisions about to what they should do, I hope.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to Charlie's –_what he insisted I call him-_ white two-story house. It wasn't much of a difference from mine other than the color, but it was a place to sleep tonight before I had to worry about tomorrow.

Walking up the stairs in silence, we were greeted by his daughter. Isabella Swan was her name, or Bella is what she prefers. She offered me a smile and food before showing me to my room where Charlie asked her to.

I didn't talk much to her, but I thanked her before she excused me to be alone. So here I was, left with the clothes on my back, in a stranger's house, and a future I couldn't even see now. It literally was up to what others would have planned for me.

I was unaware that Charlie left, and Jacob was now visiting Bella. I didn't make an appearance, but I could hear a heated discussion between the two along with another girl calling, what I assumed to be Jacob, a mutt. I didn't much like to eavesdrop, but they were making it difficult when I seen Bella run outside into a black car with a pixie looking girl, and Jacob pleading something leaning in the window.

The car departed and Jacob was left standing on the curb looking lost. He changed a lot, and from what I seen, he was even more built than I remembered. As I stared down at him from the window, he noticed me, gave me a glance, only to disappear into the forest behind the house.

Great! Left alone once again.

**A/N: I didn't think it would revolve around the actual story, which now, will be kind of difficult for me to follow, seeing how I changed Embry's character entirely. So I'm going to tell you to that it will be Jake, Quil, and Seth in the friend group. Oh, and sorry for it becoming so dark.**

**I'm still cluless to if Embry should stay with Charlie and Bella and stir up some crap… or Carlisle being the nice guy he is by taking him in, resulting in you readers finding out just how much the tribe cares about him. So that is your decision.**

**I was going to leave it at that, and reply to the reviews without my mentions, but I want everyone to know how much I appreciate them. So thanks to ****Your Angel Matt (May he RIP, he will greatly missed)****, ****Head Mistress Cullen****, ****gaaragirl202****, ****smeellie****, ****dark-magician100****, ****SoundShield11****, ****iJeedai****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****ZeroCraft****, l****uvinlapush, and sibaruneko****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had this typed out but made some massive mistakes, so changing a lot of it took up some time. It has become a difficult task lately due to a loss in my family. My little cousin passed away after his battle with cancer for two years. It has been difficult for my family to deal with, but we are supporting each other. I know just what true warrior looks like, and I give love and respect to any others who had to deal with the same situation. I like to believe that my cousin no longer feels pain and is in a better place. And he is definitely missed.**

**But on with the story, I will let you guys know that this is somewhat a filler, and I hope you're still interested.**

**D: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

* * *

><p>I stared down a the floor, prominent to keep my gaze away from the beautiful woman sitting across from me, Dr. Cullen's wife. She was awaiting my reactions, from what I understood. Dr. Cullen suggested to Charlie that it might be best if Mrs. Cullen speaks to me privately; to help me cope with my loss, and release any tension I was holding on to. But the thing is, I was too tired and weak to give a damn. I felt drained and empty, like I had no energy to have a care in the world. I lost all expression for a happier life.<p>

"Embry?" Her voice compared to the breeze of the wind, calm and relaxing. "What were the extents of your relationship with your mother? Was she your best friend? Or did she abuse you?"

I gave her a blank expression before staring back down at the black and white tiles. Shrugging my shoulders just to get through this faster. Maybe she'd grow tired and leave me be.

"How would you describe the living situation? Was it satisfying? Or have you hoped for something healthier and… comfortable?" As if it mattered, I didn't answer once again.

"Why are you here?" I grumbled.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes, and sometimes talking to someone you know nothing about helps." She answered softly, not a hint of being offended by my ignorance. "Would you prefer to know more about me?"

"Are you getting paid to listen to me?" I asked annoyed.

"Not a cent." She answered honestly. "How about I answer a question for you and you answer one for me?" I slowly lifted my head to look at her again, wondering if I should give in. But she gave me a look that I've never experienced, curiosity. No one in my life had ever wanted to know about me, not even Jacob or Quil when we were friends for a short period of time. So I nodded reluctantly. "Okay, you ask the first question."

"Have you ever lost a parent?" I don't know why I wanted to know this, but she seemed to cheerful for my taste, and I guess you can say I was curious to see if she feels pain.

"I have." She nodded. "My mother died in my father's hands, he beat her to death when I was fifteen. When my father died in prison after that, I had a sense of freedom, but I would never gain back the love and protection my mom had for me."

How can a man kill the mother of his children? But it must be as simple as a father abandoning his unborn child in regret that his wife might find out he cheated on her with another woman.

"Now here's my question." She sat still. "How was the relationship between you and your mom?"

I stayed silent for a minute or two before I could admit. "She used to beat me." I said bluntly. "But she used to tell me she loved me and it would never change when I was younger. But she hadn't kept that promise to me. After people continued to gossip about the man who could possibly be my father, and them calling my mom every name in the book including home wrecker, she began blaming me for ruining her life, that I was a mistake. And she never let me prove myself that I was more than that, and her words of discouragement convinced me that may be she could be right."

"I don't think you're a mistake." She said. "No child should ever be considered a mistake. So don't ever believe that your existence isn't worthy of another breath, or the satisfaction of acceptance. If a child's birth hasn't been planned, I believe that they should be considered a surprise and a challenge, a test for the parent to see if the child can help them grow and mature in life. Some fail, but most succeed."

"So my mom failed?" I asked bluntly.

"No." She answered. "She just wasn't able to finish her tasks. I believe any mother would have regrets for any actions your mother has displayed, and I wouldn't doubt it if your mother felt the same. She did say she loved you in the beginning. Hold on to those memories Embry, prove to everyone that you are more than what they say."

"I try to." I choked out the words.

"Sweetie, the fact that you are trying proves a lot. Courage. Strength. And Faith." She seemed unsure if she should come and sit next to me, but she did. "Don't ever stop trying, don't ever quit striving for the best."

"It's easier said than done." I grumbled.

"Of course it is." She agreed. "But know that there are people out there that are willing to help."

"Not me." I shook my head in disbelief. "Why would anyone want to help someone like me?"

"They will if you ask for it." She assured.

"I'll only be judged." I argued.

"But you can't please everyone." She said honestly. "My husband always tells me that as much as I try to make everyone happy, its impossible. We all have to learn that there will always be someone out there that will try to break you down by trying to better than you. You have to be happy for yourself, and nobody else."

"You don't get it." I pulled away and moved over. "It's bad enough that I'm trying to fit in, trying to be the son my mom always wanted, but that could never happened, and not because she's dead, but because of who I am."

"And what is that Embry?"

"I'm gay." The words slipped faster than I could stop them. I quickly held my hand over my mouth and dreaded her reaction. It was now that this kind lady that was trying to help me, will probably resent me like everyone else. I never had the courage to come out to anyone, and I just spilled my biggest secret to someone I barely know.

"Embry." She said with no hint of disgust. "You can't choose who you love. I know that for a fact, otherwise I wouldn't have found my soul mate in my husband. No love has labels, whether it is with a man or a woman, your heart knows you best. I'd love my children just as much if they admitted what you just courageously did. That was very brave to admit it, and I salute you for that."

"It doesn't disgust you?" I sobbed a little.

"Heavens no." She chuckled for the first time. "Be as it may, I have my suspicions with one of my sons, but I won't force him into telling me something he isn't sure of. I only continue to let him know, as well as my husband does, that we love him, and nothing could ever change that."

"Your son sounds lucky." I admit I was envious. Their son had loving parents.

"I'd like to think so." She smiled. "And know this Embry, I, along with my family are willing to be the support you need, if you choose to accept it. My children and my husband are very open minded and welcoming if you can let us."

"I appreciate your kind words, but they mean nothing after today." She stared at me puzzled. "I'm being forced into someone's home after my mom's wake, and I doubt I'll ever see you again."

"I've discussed this with my husband, and along with Chief Swan and Judge Watkins, and we've come to the agreement to ask you if you wanted to come stay with us." She waited for my answer. "That's if you're willing. And the agreement was, after three months, if you chose to stay, we would sign the custody papers, but if you chose to leave whatever you chose, we would accept your decision."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because every now and then, someone needs a hand, even you." She smiled and placed her hand on mine, "Please think about it Embry, I don't think Chief Swan would be capable of watching two teenagers with him being so busy and all."

She chuckled and left me with my thoughts. As I contemplated on my options, I hadn't realized that I was never giving much of these… choices. I was always placed where was best, decisions were made for me before I even knew there were; it's just how it was. Reviewing the two options, I haven't much to weigh on either of the places, I hardly knew either. Charlie, bless his heart is trying to be the supportive police officer, and if he was giving me the opportunity to stay with him, then I owe him a lot. The Cullens, as painfully beautiful as they are, I can't help but feel intimidated by them. I know they mean well, and I bet they'd most likely treat me like some poor orphan, -_as much as I hate that- _I think I can adjust to that. I mean, Mrs. Cullen already knows my biggest secret and accepts me for that, and she has promised her family would treat me equally.

Though I haven't put much thought into this, but now that I think of it, the Cullens are nice people, but the people in the tribe don't think so. Its almost as if they're encased with hatred and jealousy of the family. They speak of them as if they're a disease, like they don't deserve to live on the same land as them, and I thought I was quick to judge. They even told Jacob and Quil not to trust them, that they were danger, and they told me the same on one of our hangout sessions. Though now, I don't think any of them would give a damn if I moved in with them.

In details to my mother's wake, there wasn't one. They were cremating her, and giving me a decision what to do with her ashes, but I didn't want to keep them. I guess you can say I'm shallow, but I hardly knew her to know where her favorite place was, if I did, that's probably where I'd spread them just to at least give her the satisfaction.

I just shows the respect that the tribe had for my mom and me, no one cared that Tiffany Call was dead. All proclamations and condolences were given to the Clearwaters. Little did I know, Charlie really did lose a best friend the same day I lost my mom. Today was the man's funeral, and my decision if I'd stay here or go live with what La Push called the enemy.

It was when Charlie and the Cullen's returned for my answer, that I finally made my decision.

I sat next to Esme, Carlisle by her side, and Charlie on the lazy-boy across from us. The man looked distraught and exhausted. His daughter was where god only knows, he just buried his best friend today, and he had to deal with me. I pitied the poor man.

"I appreciate what the three of you have done for me so far, and I owe you a great amount of gratitude for putting me up for the last couple of days, and I've come to my decision." They all sat silent, "Charlie, sir, thank you so much for the hospitality, and I appreciate you going out of your ways to make me feel comfortable, but I decided that I would like to live with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"I just want you to be okay, son." The man leaned forward. No one has ever called me son, if felt flattering to say the least. "I know the Cullens are good people, and I know that they will give you a good home, they'll be the parents you need."

In some point, I do feel guilty to be afraid. The fear of actually having a family, and actually having some sort of acceptance. Having to live to certain standards, rules, most likely curfews, meal schedules, or any schedules for that matter.

It hardly took us an hour to reach the Cullens. They thought it would be best if they retrieved my belongings –_whatever I possessed_- and bring it to my new home, my new room, and the place I'd live for the next three months, or maybe even longer. Hopefully.

As we drove up the dirt road, rain calmly falling on the windshield as the wipers swiped across the window. Nerves settled in to the point I didn't notice that Carlisle asked me a question.

"Do you need any incidentals?"

"No sir." I murmured.

"Well I bought you a toothbrush and some shampoo just in case." Esme added.

"We're here." Carlisle announced.

"You'll have to excuse the lack of comfort in the house," Esme glimpsed back at me. "We just returned from our vacation, our children will hopefully be home in a couple hours."

I nodded in agreement.

Arriving at the beautiful home, and I do mean beautiful, I couldn't help but to gasp in awe. Tall wooden pillars were the foundation, along with whatever solid piece was to hold it together, the rest were covered with windows and fiberglass. The front entrance was well tended to with small hedge bushes and random bushes with assertive flowers with small lanterns aligning the walkway.

I followed the couple anxiously, waiting for someone to pinch me out of this dream, to take this sanctuary away from me. But it became too real as they opened the door and welcomed me with a gesture to go first. So I did. Slowly inching into the threshold, reviewing the stairs that came first into view. To my left was the living area, and to my right seemed to be the entertainment room. I couldn't stop ogling over the incantations of the exquisite home. It something you'd only see in movies, something that was built on a set, only to be taken down at the end of the day.

"Come," Esme stepped ahead of me. "I'll show you to you're room, and I'll cook you something to eat."

I followed in silence as she explained to me that she would buy me a better bed as soon as she went to the furniture store tomorrow to buy a dresser too. I didn't think I deserved such hospitality, but she did.

I was beginning to think she saw me nothing but a lost little boy, and I didn't like it, not one bit. So as she excused me into the room I was about to call my own, I slumped on the foam mattress and analyzed the darkness of it. A lamp shaded in the corner next to a couple of boxes of magazines. I had to say I lost comfort knowing that both my walls facing the outdoors were nothing but thick windows with a patio door that slid out to the small patio. It reminded me of small condo I heard my mom stayed in, in Seattle.

Nothing hung from the grey walls but a candleholder and a painting of some scenery by the ocean. Even though the sun barely shined in these parts, I was glad that there was a switch for the powered shutters to close. I for one did not want to know what animal or beast or whatever freaky things invaded these forests.

I kicked off my dingy shoes and lay under the covers in hopes to wake up to a better day. That was until the knock on my door and the announcement from Esme that it was time to eat changed that.

Sluggishly walking down the stairs, and following the scents of the food, I finally reached the bright kitchen. Carlisle gave me a smile as he wiped his hands on the dishtowel that hung on his shoulder. Behind him a small thirteen-inch TV played some cooking show while Esme handed me a plate.

"Emmett and Rose just arrived." Esme said with a smile, I returned it.

I realized there were only small portions, so as I assumed, I took small amounts.

"You're not hungry son?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but you guys need to eat to." I said bluntly.

"Nonsense Embry." Esme chimed in, "We've eaten already, you take as much as you please."

With that, I gorged into the hot meal. Taking as much as I could. I did feel selfish, but I hadn't had the pleasure of eating something this tasteful.

"Glad to see you enjoy my cooking." Esme smiled, retrieving my plate to wash it.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be son." Carlisle smiled again. "It's good to see that you're eating."

"I can do the dishes." I interrupted. I figured it was the best way to earn the food I selfishly devoured.

"No its fine." Esme chuckled. "You can watch the television if you'd like, Carlisle and I will clean up."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, "I wouldn't mind."

"Yes we're sure." They both said in unison.

As I excused myself, I made my way to the entertainment room. I flicked on the fifty inch TV and skimmed through the channels before I became startled by a deep voice.

"So you're Embry?"

**A/N: You guys already know who the person is… so I'll leave it to you and reviews to give me your opinion. I will say there is a good reason why Embry is staying with the Cullens, because I know some of your will probably question it, so in time, I will give the explanation.**

**So before I leave, I will give thanks to the ones who showed me love. ****dark-magician100****, ****sibaruneko****, ****SoundShield11****, ****iJeedai****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****DRBR-Lovely****, ****Georgia, and luvinlapush****.**

**Much Love, **

**TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter 4

**D: Don't own it**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

* * *

><p>"'Scuse me?" I shook my head out of the trance that this man held me in.<p>

I've been dumbly staring at the man like a child overwhelmed by a pile of candy. This man was far from beautiful, handsome in fact, and I was probably blushing like a love-struck fool. I admit the only one's who have caught me in an awe were probably Jacob and strangely Paul –_Even though I loathe the man_- I still found his bad boy persona extremely sexy.

"Hello?" The man waved his hand in front of me.

"S-sorry… y-yeah, my name is Embry." I giggled.

"Carlisle and Esme told Rose and I to expect another guest for awhile." He smiled. "I just didn't think it would be someone from the reservation, after all, they think were a bunch of freaks."

I couldn't argue, the tribe could be very childish when it came to socializing with the Cullens. "How did you know I was from the reservation?"

"I didn't, I let you confirm it." He chuckled, now sitting next to me on the couch. "Emmett, Emmett Cullen… obviously."

"Embry Call." I said quickly.

I don't care much for introductions. Anything to avoid contact with anyone, I'll make an effort. And even though I've reached to shake the hand the Emmett extended, a shiver ran through me from his ice-cold touch. It was almost like he had his hands in a freezer for a while, and everything about him screamed abnormal.

"Sorry…" He chuckled. Now he looked as if he regretted it. Though I was questionable, I dropped the subject.

Through the awkward silence we sat in was thankfully disturbed by the beautiful woman walking into the room and sat next to Emmett, holding his hand as she leaned on his shoulder. It felt like she was ignoring me, she didn't even acknowledge that I was in the room.

"Rose?" Emmett muttered, "this is Embry."

She didn't say anything, not even a smile. But she did nod her head, so I smiled. Placing the remote on the coffee table, I stood up and left to my room. I wasn't sure what I did, but I had the feeling that Rose _–or whatever her name was-_ didn't want me here. I couldn't blame here though. I'm an outsider, moving into the place she calls home without her consent. Even though Esme promised I would be accepted, I didn't expect it, kind of.

I remember when I was younger, when mom used to give me the time of day, she used to say that dreams were like visions, and always asked me about mine. Though they were boring and lacked meaning, I still told her. I guess the reason for this explanation is the dream that haunted my sleep. I woke up, not drenched in sweat, but breathing heavily. I wouldn't believe any of it, and now my mom's theories were making sense to me. I've never dreamt about wolves, nor have I even seen one in reality, only in movies. But my dream consisted of two, two very large wolves. One a dark brown with the shades of a lighter brown, the other, grey, in fact almost silver. They both stood on opposite sides with me stuck in the middle. I was trapped in the center, and they looked as if they were ready to fight.

I panicked. I ran through the forests to escape their hungered eyes, their razor sharp teeth that threatened to end my life. I figured I wouldn't be able to escape, and they proved me right when the silver wolf came to block my path. The wolf wasn't growling nor laying any acts of threat on me, just a clear daze that made me more frightened.

As I backed away from it, the other wolf's snout came to my shoulder to lean on it. That was the frightening moment I awoke with a shortened amount of breath.

If it was a vision, if it was supposed to tell me something, I wouldn't know, and I probably never would.

I wasn't able to sleep for the rest of the night, nor taking a nap for the rest of the day.

It was beginning to feel like I was back in the same position back in La Push. Carlisle was at work, Esme was always running errands, and Rose was constantly dragging around Emmett. So I was left alone throughout the days and hardly accompanied by anyone during the nights.

I guess they figured I needed space.

I didn't think they meant to do it, after all they apologized and offered me to go with them the next time. But that was cut short when the apparent conflict with Bella and Edwards disagreement with Jacob.

I had no clue over the situation, and was remained to stay in the background. The introduction with Edward was subtle, I hardly had a chance to get a word in with him, and I didn't try. From what I saw, he was permanently attached to Bella's side.

I became uncomfortable with my meet with Jasper and Alice. They returned the same time Edward and Bella did. Jasper seemed content to keep to himself like me, and every time he was around me _–to say I was a bit insulted- _he would up and leave like I was some sort of disease. But Alice is an entire different case, she refused to leave my side now, trying to convince me to go on a shopping trip with her to Port Angles one day, but I haven't said yes yet. I'm afraid to.

"Embry?" Carlisle knocked before he stepped in my room. "Can we speak?"

I sat up and scooted over for him to sit next to me.

"I hope you don't mind, but I reviewed your medical files to see if there was any allergies or anything we should know about."

"And…" I asked cautiously.

"Well…" He sighed with a chuckle. "How come you haven't told us you just turned seventeen?"

"I didn't think it mattered." I shrugged my shoulders. "After all, I found not much to celebrate after my mom died the day after, I see it pointless."

"So would you be offended if my wife wanted to throw you a birthday dinner?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't think she should go through the trouble." I said.

"It won't be Embry." He said calmly. "Celebration of birth is very important to _our _family, and we take it as an important aspect in someone's life when they reach the anniversary of their birth. Not all have the privileges to say they made it another year."

"I never thought of it that way." I think I said it as a reminder to me though, I needed it, and if they were willing to throw me a birthday that I never thought I would have, then maybe it would be best if I could.

"You can invite all of your friends." He added.

"I don't have any." I muttered.

"Well how about we send out the random invitations to some of the kids on the reservation and to some of Alice's friends from school?" I knew he was trying his best.

"The kids on the rez would take it as a mockery." I mumbled.

"Well I'm sure Jacob would come." He assured.

I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't care anymore. That's how quick it took me to drop the interest, what little I had. When he mentioned Jacob's name, I seriously thought he might be talking about a different guy. But Jacob Black is the only one we both know, and I don't think Jake would care to come, nor anyone else on the rez. Besides, Jake is so caught up in Bella still; I doubt he'd come to accompany me.

With the days passing, and the week, my late birthday celebration snuck up on me quickly today. With Alice's tendencies to make this the best celebration I ever had, she insisted that she take me to Port Angles to pick out a presentable outfit. I wasn't happy with the constant runaround she had me in, going from store to store trying on the various clothing labels.

I was still adjusting to the life of the Cullens lived so easily. The entire two weeks of staying with them has been interesting. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were the only ones who conversed with me, and I picked up the feelings that even though Emmett tried, Rosalie wouldn't let him.

One thing I wasn't surprised to find out, Rose is a bitch. She hasn't said one word to me, and continues to give me a glare every time our eyes meet. It used to bother me, but I found it's just who she is.

After a couple hours of being trapped with Alice, we finally arrived at the house with the outfit she picked out for me. It was the only one I agreed to actually wear. Before I could see who was all here, I was rushed upstairs to change quickly.

Pulling out the faded jeans with the black dress shirt with the thin silver stripes, I was hesitant to go downstairs and make an appearance. That was until Alice knocked annoyingly and rushed me to put on the matching dress shoes. As I reviewed myself in the mirror, I had to say I was satisfied with my choice, it matched everything, including my new haircut.

Thankfully the party was simple and quick. Everyone I expected showed up, and a few along that. As I expected, Jacob showed up and paid most of his attention to Bella. I didn't know how to feel to his gift he gave to me, a card with ten dollars in it that Bella practically forced him to give me. Seth and Quil made an appearance with Jacob, keeping their distances, and wishing me a happy belated birthday. A few of the faces I didn't recognize or know for that matter showed up, but Alice introduced me to them as her and Bella's friends from school.

That was the first time since we first spoke that Emmett said something to me again. Though the conversation was bleak, he still made the effort to make sure the celebration was memorable with a hug and a promise that he was going to teach me how to surf. I had to say I was a little excited for it, but still confused to why he was so insistence into speaking to me.

With the few gifts and the most gifts I've ever received, I was grateful for every single one. Carlisle and Esme, at first offered me to buy me my first car and that they would take me to the car dealership the next day to pick one out, I refused. I explained I wanted to get a job to save up for one, to which they offered to help me with half, which I decided to accept. Strangely, Mike, Bella's friend heard my rant on finding a job, offered to speak to his dad to offer me a position at the supermarket he owned downtown. Alice wanted to take me out again for a gift, I kindly declined and thanked her for the outfit she bought me, but somehow I knew she'd get her way. Another forced gift was from Rosalie, a gift certificate to some expensive restaurant downtown, from her and Emmett. Jasper actually bought the other outfit that Alice insisted I have, so I thanked him for that.

But as the night concluded, I came to a surprise when Jacob wanted to speak to me privately outside. Besides the few words he spoke to me before, this was the longest conversation we had since we used to be friends. As I followed him to the steps out front, everyone saw how uncomfortable I was to comply with the talk.

It was the awkward silence again. One I was familiar with. He fidgeted his thumbs while he leaned with his elbows on his knees. It took me clearing my throat before he finally spoke.

"How are you doing?" He asked. But I got the feeling that this wasn't what he wanted to talk about, so I faltered myself to answer.

"Fine." I said with a shrug.

"Sorry about your mom." He said.

"What's there to be sorry about?" I shrugged. "What is it you wanted to talk about Jacob?"

It took a moment before he continued, and I was getting annoyed of his lagging. "The tribe doesn't like the fact that you're living with these guys."

"Since when did I become their concern?" I asked bluntly.

"The tribe does care." He insisted. "I care."

"I highly doubt it." I argued. "Her wake was pushed aside for Harry Clearwater's, not that I hated the guy, but along with my mom, I was forgotten. So forgive me for not giving a crap what anyone in La Push has to say about my whereabouts."

"No one resents you Em." He added. Like I needed assurance that I was just a mistake that the council would gladly get rid of. "I still miss being friends with you."

"You were the one who ended that friendship Jacob," I said annoyed. "not me."

"I know, and I regret it." He sighed in distress. "I'm sorry for not being the friend you deserve Em, and I'm willing to rebuild that friendship. I worry about you."

"Save it Jacob." I held my hand up. "You and Quil were afraid of the vexations you'd receive if you befriended a fag like me."

"That's not true Em," he argued. "I didn't give a shit what they thought of you, I just became distracted."

"With Sam's cult or Bella's constant need to play you?" I hissed.

"You're not the only one who thinks that?" He muttered.

"Is that it?" I asked annoyed.

"No. Please Em, I'm trying to make things right with us." He pleaded.

"Well answer me this." I stared at the teen. "Did you come for me or Bella?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." I stood up and walked back into the house.

Frustrated with everything Jacob thought he stood for, I ignored everyone and went to my room to sleep away the anger and annoyed emotions.

'_I guess it doesn't get any better than this.'_

**A/N: Another filler, I know, but as the story continues, I think the next chapter is when Embry meets the wolf. So thanks for being patient. I will let you know that Embry staying with the Cullens does have its purpose, and hopefully soon you'll find out.**

**Big shout out to the ones who reviewed the last chapter. ****dark-magician100****, ****sibaruneko****, ****DRBR-Lovely****, ****Georgia, SoundShield11****, ****luvinlapush****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, and ****iJeedai****. Thank you guys and gals for your undying support.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have never been this quick with an update, and it's mainly because the ideas keep flowing. I can't promise that you will receive more future updates this quickly, but I can tell you I have an idea where this is going. So read on**

**P.S. If you haven't read the last update, or reviewed it, please do. I hate when the reviews drop like crazy. It sucks and I feel like you're all losing interest. **

**D: Owned mostly by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>Maybe I was being overdramatic, I don't know, and I don't really care. It just became too much for me to handle. Three weeks ago I didn't have to worry about wearing a smile for every damn person in the house, and now that's all it was. I mean, I do feel guilty that Alice was the individual that I lashed out on, but she does have to realize that she can get too… attached. Though I'm glad she has forgiven me, I still asked for my space.<p>

I think the only thing that kept me optimistic was the phone call I received from Mike Newton's father saying I could start my summer job tomorrow at his grocery store, one of the three in town. That I knew I would at least make some cash, even though it was only three days a week, it still was money.

Staying with the Cullens really isn't half bad, except for the fact that I stick out like a sore thumb when we're together. And there are a few strange things I've noticed that I've tried to ignore. I've never seen one of them eat, all of their skin is cold as ice, and they bought new beds a couple days after I moved in. I'm probably getting ahead of myself, or maybe it's my way of finding something wrong with them, but I haven't even seen them sleep.

But I ended back in the same situation a couple days ago, in my room, avoiding Jacob's plea to talk, and Bella's whining to keep Edward and Jacob attached to her hip. I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous that she has Jacob on a leash practically, and some hopes that maybe whatever he's asking of me could be just a slight bit more than I hoped. I can't be a friend with someone that I'm crushing on; things always end up complicated on my behalf.

Then there was Emmett. I fell hard for the flawless man. Now I know the reason why Rose despises me, she knew of my sexuality. And she's made it her mission for me to stand clear of her and Emmett. To say she was pissed when she found out Emmett gave me my first surfing lesson yesterday, was just the hint of it, she was furious and refused to speak to either of us.

"She's not always this pretentious." Edward peeked through the door.

"Who?" I sat up and questioned the pale man.

"Rosalie," he chuckled. "I think she just feels intimidated by you, which is rare for her."

"How…" I stuttered.

"I just had a strong feeling that was what was bothering you." He smiled. "That, and I came to apologize for being detached and unwelcoming."

I nodded and half-smiled.

"I can understand how hard it is to adjust to a new home, and I give my condolences for your loss." He stayed standing at the door frame, "must be a difficult task to partake being Alice's new mannequin too?"

We both shared a chuckle. "Yeah." I mumbled.

"May I?" He asked to sit next to me.

"Sure." I scooted over.

"So… how has it been living in the wraths of _our _family?" He cocked a smile. I just nodded. "How was the surfing lesson with Emmett?"

"Fine." I muttered. "He's a very passionate man when it comes to the sport."

"That's Emmett." He chuckled.

"How's Bella?" I didn't care to know about her, but I figured I'd be courteous since he was willing to listen to me.

"You don't want to know." He smirked. "But, yes, she's doing well. Though she insists on going against my requests, she's doing fine."

"Oh!" I smirked. "You're the controlling type."

"No." He said with a slight defense. "I just worry about her, a lot."

"Yeah you and Jake?" I hadn't intended to let it slip, but the question was rhetorical, and I was hoping he would let it drop.

"Yeah." He sounded disappointed.

To a certain degree, I knew how he felt; I knew the complications of loving someone that might just love someone else. I hated admitting that I was still wooed by Jacob's good looks and intentions of keeping everyone around him safe, which was his nature to be protective. Though I've witnessed a small portion of it, I was glad to find out that Jacob had a heart.

"Do you like Jacob?" Just as he asked the question, he almost back paddled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I can tell that you care about the guy, and even though he says he wants to rekindle the friendship you had, I can see your point." He sighed. "He gives more attention to others than you, and that's probably how it will always be."

"Yeah, you're most likely right." I hated that he was. I felt crushed that he confirmed it to me, but glad that I didn't set myself up for heartbreak.

"I don't want to be right." He said. "Maybe you'll find someone a lot better than someone who will most likely keep you second best."

"How is it you're so wise?" I chuckled.

"I'm not." He bit his bottom lip. "Can I share something with you, you seem trustworthy."

"But you don't know me that well?"

"Well sometimes a stranger is the perfect person to talk to." He smiled. "It's Bella." He sighed. "I love her, and I know she loves me, but she keeps leading Jacob on. I mean, I don't want to be the reason to come between them as friends, but I can see it hurts the man to watch her be with me. Sometimes I feel like letting her be with him, but I know it would be hard for me to leave her again, and I know she'd insist on staying together."

"Why are you guys in such a rush to be grown up?" It almost sounded as if I was mocking them. "I mean don't get me wrong, you three are probably making the girl's dream come true, who wouldn't love two guys fighting over them. But you three sound so quick to grow up, to be happily married with kids. From what I seen, and heard so far, you guys need to slow it down, I mean what's the rush?"

"There is a falter that I can't explain." He muttered. "At least not now."

"Well whatever that is, I'm sure can be solved." What the hell was I doing? I hardly knew Edward, and here I was giving him love advice when I haven't even experienced it in my life. "But who am I to say? I'm just a romanticist I guess."

"What you said makes sense Embry, and I appreciate your kind words." He smiled again. "And love will come knocking on your door sooner than you expect."

"Says the psychic." I giggled. "I'd have to leave this town to find someone anyways."

"The psychic is Alice, she's the one with the freaky sixth sense." He smirked.

As he exited my room, it gave me time to think. Now I was sure that everyone knew of my sexual interests, and the only ones who seemed appalled by the facts was Rosalie. Maybe she felt threatened that I might steal her man? Yeah, like that could ever happen.

My first day at 'Newton's Foods' was uneventful to say the least. It was my duty to restock shelves and pricing, and if needed, working the till. I didn't mind it, or the weird talk with Mike. His curiosity kind of annoyed me. Even though I lived with the Cullens, he expected me to be willing to take their credit cards when I pleased, to drive one of their fancy cars to work, or take whatever amount of money they'd offer. But I clearly explained that I would prefer to work for my money and not take advantage of the people and the place I was staying. I guess you could call it standards or stubbornness, either way, I didn't want to ask Carlisle or Esme for money whenever I wanted to buy some expensive item that would take me a lifetime to save up for.

But as the day ended, and checking out before Esme picked me up, I said thanks once again to Mr. Newton and headed to the black BMW parked outside.

"How was your first day of work?" She asked with her beautiful smile.

"Good." I tossed my coat in the backseat. "Mr. Newton is a nice man."

"I know, I actually spoke to him about getting you this job." She still had her smile permanently attached to her face. "I want to say I'm proud of you Embry, none of my children have ever wanted to get a job. It just shows how appreciative you are of life and the values of it. I admire that about you Embry, don't ever let anyone take that from you. You are a strong young man that any other man would be lucky to have."

"Thanks." I smiled. It felt as if I was lifted from the ground, her words of kindness ventured her smile to my face. I couldn't stop. "Esme? I was wondering… when you said that you expected one of your sons to be gay… were you talking about Emmet?"

"Honey…" She stared straight ahead. "I wouldn't abbreviate any susceptive on anyone, including you. It's that persons choice to reveal their lifestyle."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Don't apologize sweetie," she giggled. "If it is Emmett, I'm sure he'll tell you."

Now I'm convinced that Emmett could be the suspect. As funny as it sounds, I'm hoping. Even though Rosalie is entirely reliant on the man, why can't he be my friend? Why did I have to suffer just because Rose was infuriated of our friendship?

As we pulled up to the poor-lit house, twilight was settling in, and I decided that I would give it an effort to write the effects of my emotions. For once they were positive. For once they were not my dark demeaned thoughts.

Though Esme seemed worried, she permitted me to walk in the forest with my notepad in my hand and pen in the other.

The air was fresh as it filled the pure clean oxygen in my lungs. Droplets of rain fell from the tops of the high trees, giving of the mist effect. The soft soil felt like I was walking on sponges, and the light from the descending sun peaked through the trees. Giving off the warm rays of warmth on my cold skin.

I took a seat on a rotted stump and stared out in the horizon, lost in the exquisiteness of it. I haven't noticed the smile I bared, nor the pure feeling of freedom as I sat here and began writing nothings. Words of acceptance: love, purity, content, joy, bliss, euphoria, life. Everything I never thought I'd be grateful for.

The peaking sun was a metaphor for me breaking out of my shell. I was oblivious of the world around me, and now it felt as if I was peaking over the distance, letting my surroundings see the true me. I felt like I could sleep here, and like I was already dozing off.

So as I gathered my belongings, I stood up with a stretch and another smile of content for my appreciations. That was until I felt the presence of another, something unfamiliar. So I did the unexpected and turned around, shocked, but not frightened.

A cocoa brown wolf, stalking slowly towards me slowly, but not in a threatening manner, more curious than anything. But this wolf was huge, and I mean abnormally big, about the same size as a horse.

As I took a step backwards, the wolf stepped forward. I still wondered why I didn't fear the beast, but I would be lying if my nerves weren't getting the best of me. I expected it to at least attack me, but it did what I would never in my life expect.

The wolf licked my face.

**A/N: So do any of you know who the wolf is? Trust me, even though you may know who the wolf is, I plan to introduce something that none of you will expect. So if you want to know, review. Please, it helps me work faster.**

**Thanks to the quick reviewers, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****SoundShield11****, ****sibaruneko****, ****dark-magician100****, and ****luvinlapush****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	6. Chapter 6

**D: Still don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>I've always felt fear, and sometimes I didn't know how to handle it. But now, as I neared death or a possible injury, I was entranced. I wanted to move closer to the wolf again, I wanted to know how it felt if my fingers ran through his long dark fur. And as it circled me, I kept my eyes on it as it kept its on mine, not breaking the line of vision with either of us. Some might think the beautiful monster was stalking me as its prey, but something so soft and timid in its eyes, told me that the wolf wanted to protect me, nurture me, and just be in my company. Was I crazy to give in? Was I delinquent to believe that this wolf meant no harm to me; it in fact was a predator, sufficed to hunt for its food. So what made me different?<p>

My intentions were to keep guard, to never turn my back, nor infuriate the beast. The wolf's intentions were to gain my trust; well at least that's what I picked up from its body language.

"Come here girl…" I don't know what the hell I was thinking, treating it like some pet. I became startled to the reaction it gave me; appalled by the fact I called it a girl. "Boy?"

The wolf yelped in satisfaction, giving a small bark. So this wolf, a male wolf, wanted to befriend me? Or maybe he was playing tricks on me. He could be luring me into his trap just to snap my neck the first chance it had.

As I backed away, the wolf whimpered. He pouted, and never in my life would I ever witness the sight in front of me. The wolf laid forward with his big brown head resting on his paws, literally giving me the puppy-dog eyes. The sight was enough to melt my heart.

Without much thought, I kneeled down with my elbows rested on my legs, slowly inching towards the creature, reaching my hand out slowly as he licked my fingers. This had to be the most amazing experience I have ever had in my life, this wolf is tamed and beautiful. Was I being blessed with the friend I've been asking for?

With my nerves were getting the best of me, it showed when I fell back, but before I could hit the forest floor, the wolf was quick to cushion my fall. With a slight yelp and a gasp from me, my back was rested against the wolf's side.

I stared back at the big wolf, and he looked at me concerned. Then with a shake of his head, he seemed to come to realizations and stood up and trotted away. I was clueless to what just happened.

"Wait!" I shouted, and he did.

He looked back at me with saddened eyes and a painful slouch. His eye speckled with the watery tears that caused him to snort and shake his head.

"Will you come back?" I don't know why I was asking this, but I was sure he understood every word.

He didn't nod, he didn't shake his head, he didn't respond, only walking away again and disappearing into the darkness of the forest. The company of the canine was hard to explain. He was distancing from me, and I felt as if I should follow him, as if I was being pulled and tugged to follow him, but I couldn't. Because the first thing that came to mind was that wolves travel in packs, and I'd be naïve to follow if this wolf was the smallest of his pack.

The entire walk back was filled with the satisfactions of my introduction to the wolf. This meet was never heard of, and probably no one would ever believe me that wild wolf came up to me and licked my face. No one would believe that I actually thought that this wolf might just understand ever word I said.

I probably looked like a drunken lost fool, staggering through the woods with a confused look on my face. I couldn't comprehend whether what happened, did just happened. It felt as if my mind was playing games on me now, mocking me. Of course it happened, but why.

Then recalling my dream. That was one of the wolves that chased me. He was curious, but the other seemed skeptical, questionable about me. But both of them still wouldn't let me out of their sight. And as it familiarized in reality, then maybe the silver wolf exists, maybe they're both part of a pack. Which brought me to wonder how many wolves were in there pack. I wanted to know everything about them, never have such beautiful creatures ever intrigued me.

"Em?" I shook out of my thoughts to look up. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Thinking." I muttered. Surprisingly Rose wasn't behind him nagging him to stop talking to me.

"That could be dangerous." He teased, I glared. "Chill pup, no need to get feisty."

"Pup?" I smirked, "what's with the idiotic nickname, please tell me that's not the best you got."

"Fine you silly bitch." Just as my jaw dropped, he burst out in laughter.

"What's with the…"

"Dude you reek like wet dog…" he squeezed his nose and wave his hand over his face. "What the fuck is that?"

Me always becoming defensive, lifted my sleeve to smell, then under my arms, and became clueless to why Emmett was acting like an idiot. That was until he laughed more at me.

"Fuck you Emmett." I growled stomping into the house.

"Hey, dude, I'm kidding, I'm sorry." He made the attempt to stop his giggling.

Why I stopped to listen, I wouldn't know. But it was like he knew I would, which is why he wasn't ever the bit worried that I would ignore him and walk away.

"Don't you know it's not safe to wonder in the woods by yourself, there have been reports of killer bears out there." He said the last of the sentence with a chuckle. "Wouldn't want to see you get hurt kid."

"Kid?" I smirked. "I'll be fine anyways. I can take care of myself."

"I know." He smiled, ushering me to the wooden bench along the side. As much as I wanted to avoid any conversation with Emmett right now, he insisted. "But once in awhile, it's okay to let someone else take care of you."

"I'll let you know when I find that person." I said sarcastically.

"Well until then I'll be your knight in shining armor."

"Who said I needed one?" I shook my head.

"You didn't, and besides, that's what big brothers are for." Even for him, it felt weir that he said it. As if he regretted saying it as I didn't want to hear it.

It was the small bleak conversations like this that confused me; after all, the man was sending me mixed signals. One moment I'm in hopes that maybe he showed interest in me, and another was covered by the fact that he just wanted to be friends, and that's what I strive to do. But he's not making it easy, not one bit. And the last thing I wanted was a rude awakening from Rosalie. I knew she would confront me eventually, and I knew she wouldn't go soft on me.

With a shrug, I ignored Emmett for what purpose he had to speak to me; it was becoming difficult to converse without getting the hint of him flirting with me. I knew it was there somewhere, I'm not blind, nor stupid. It was best if I cut that bind between us before one of us screwed it up.

It's been a month since I moved in with the Cullens, a week and a half since I started my job, and a lifetime of ups and downs, but mostly downs. And I felt as if I was back at square one, alone and depressed for a purpose in life. Avoiding most of the topics that Emmett tried to discuss with me has been a difficult task; his adventurous ways to tease me and compliment me was starting to annoy me. With the loneliness, I only saw the wolf once again, and only for a brief moment last night. I found sanctuary in the spot where we met, and when he returned, I felt safe again. I didn't expect the beautiful creature to cuddle next to me, or even grace me with his presence again. Though I haven't felt more comfortable in my life, the time seemed limited as the wolf departed once again with a saddened look in his beautiful dark orbs. For once I wasn't worried about me, or whatever emotions flooded through me, I just wanted to end the wolf's sorrow, I wanted to make him give me his cheeky, tongue-hanging smile again. But much to my knowledge, he left in the confines of the dark forests once again.

So as I stood at the till reminiscing on the moments with the wolf, none other than Seth Clearwater approached with a jug of milk, a carton of eggs, and a Reese's pieces chocolate bar. The boy grew into a man, that now I knew, he was now taller than me and still had the smile he was well known for graced across his lips. I wasn't quick to judge, but he looked exhausted to say the least, and I wasn't sure if I should make the attempt to see how he was doing, when in fact I wasn't exactly feeling courteous.

"How are you Embry?" He asked me first, placing the eggs on the counter.

"Fine," I smiled back. "How about you?"

"Probably the same as you…" he giggled. "Coping with the realities of life."

With that, he left with the change in his hand and the bag in the other. The poor kid seemed depressed and alone, like me. From what I known, he was barely sixteen, and it looked as if he had a lot to burden on his shoulders. I wouldn't doubt it in a second, after all he did lose his father the same day I lost my mom, so he would have to step up and be the man of the house.

I sighed in pity for the teen. We related so much, in certain ways. I knew he was fond of Jacob, but it could be entirely different from the effects that Jacob had on me, I wasn't quick to judge him. But the fact is, his best friend has been slowly shattering the trust from his social circle, and I wouldn't doubt that Seth was feeling crushed that his best friend was excluding him from his life.

Which is another reason I've withdrawn myself from the world, and from the Cullen clan. They were keen into welcoming Edward's girlfriend, and reliant to earn the trust from the tribe through Jacob. He was in fact there more often then I'd liked. And the only one bothered by it other than me was Rosalie. Her tyrants and unnecessary slurs towards Jacob were annoying me to. I've never thought I would ever call the woman an idiot, but her constant obsession with calling my ex-bestfriend the same category of names just sounded stupid to me. I would hardly call 'mutt' or 'dog' an actual indentation towards Jacob's ego.

"You can go now Embry, I can do the check out." Mr. Newton dismissed me.

For the first time, Esme insisted I drive Edward's ugly-ass Volvo to work since she couldn't pick me up tonight. So stepping out into the parking lot, a sandwich in one hand with the keys in the other.

"Embry?"

"Seth?" I looked up to see the teen dressed in a black tee with faded jeans and hiking boots that lacked being tied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"About…" I asked reluctantly.

"I mean… it's fine if you don't want to."

"No… please Seth, what is it?"

"Well…" He stalled for a moment, "I wanted to know how you're coping with losing a parent."

"Still finding it hard?" I asked. He nodded with a tear trickling down his cheek. "…"

I couldn't think of anything other than to hug him, as much as I didn't care much for them, I felt he deserved it. With a silent hush and a rub on the back, I let him know everything will be okay.

"I'm listening."

**A/N: Well… right now, I think Embry and Seth can learn something from each other, and before you jump to conclusions, Seth and Jacob won't be paired… I think. **

**I want to give a big thanks to the ones who were quick to review and put a smile on my face. Even though my next update won't be for a couple of days, I'm forever grateful for all of your support. ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****iJeedai****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Georgia, sibaruneko****, ****dark-magician100****, ****firpogirl****, and ****luvinlapush****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope this one beats the reviews for the last chapter since its longer than the other ones… lol. **

**D: Even in an AU, I still don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to confide in you unannounced." He continued to stare at the dashboard. "You're the only one I could think of talking to."<p>

I hadn't known what state I was in to play the councilor in this situation, but I knew how it felt when there was no one to listen when I needed it, so I felt he needed it. He did in fact looked lost. It saddened me that he couldn't ventilate, that he couldn't coincide with his friends or family, and that it looked as if he was holding in every tear he longed to shed. This poor kid felt alone like me.

"It's just the pa… the boys are close-minded, my mom is always distracting herself with duties on the council and my sister is just same bitter person that inflicts pain on herself just to cope with life." He sobbed, so I rubbed his shoulder for comfort. "My family fell apart when my dad died, my friends never understand the shit I have to deal with by stepping up to the plate as being the man of the house, and to top that all off, I have duties that no other sixteen year old should ever have to deal with."

"Like?" I questioned.

"I can't say that, sworn to secrecy." He uttered, then wiping his tears. "I'm sorry Embry, that's just one of my problems I can't explain."

"I understand." I smiled. "Well… I can try my best just to listen, and maybe give my words of advice, that's if they help."

"You already helped me in so many ways." He sniffled. "I've been waiting to let those tears fall since my dad died, but I think everyone was afraid to see me shatter and fall." He paused and blew his nose with the kleenix I handed him. "It helps to cry alone, but it does a great deal when someone is there to listen to your frustrations."

"I hear ya." I agreed, holding my hands on the steering wheel still.

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?" I repeated.

"Have the Cullens been… friendly?"

"Yeah, I don't see why the tribe hates them so much." As I brought up the thought, Seth seemed uncomfortable, "they are good people."

"I've heard." He agreed. The first of the tribe to actually have an open-minded.

"I'm glad they've welcome you with open-arms." He smiled slightly. "I know my mom would've accepted you, but it did come in times of losing one of the most important people in her life. My mom is a good person, and in apologies on all of our behalf's, we're sorry that we weren't able to assist you in your time of need."

"It's not a problem Seth, you or your family don't have to feel guilty about anything." I gave him a hug and leaned back on my seat. "I think things happen for a reason."

"Either way, I haven't been as considerate as I planned, even though we hardly know each other, I feel I should have at least gave you my condolences."

"You need to stop being hard on yourself kid, your dad died too, we just need to be there for each other now." I had no idea what I was saying or promising. I just knew that I willing to be friends with him if he wanted to. "I'll be here if you need to talk, with the crap going on with life, I could actually use a friend."

We sat in silence, contempt with each other's company. I hardly knew Seth, but he made the effort to come all the way to Forks to comfort me because he felt he owed it to me. This guy was truly reliant and benevolent to the people around him. Just because we compared in losing a parent, he chose to sympathize my angst and discomfort. He truly deserved an ear to listen to him.

"Where's Jake and Quil?" I asked, usually he was with either.

"Jake has been distant from me ever since Bella came back with Edward, and Quil seems more affiliated with fitting in Jared and Paul's circle, which kind of left me hanging out to dry." He winced at the thought. "They treat me like a disease since my dad died. Someone brings up the subject my father's passing, everyone expects me to break down and cry, which means me displaying some sort of emotion, which no one could handle. And that's why they avoid me, none of them want to listen."

"Assholes." I muttered. "Well call me up if you need to talk."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Take care Embry." He stepped out of the car. "I have to go soon, my mom is picking me up. Hope to hang out soon."

"Definitely." After exchanging numbers, he left with his mom back to La Push while I headed back to the Cullen Manor.

I've grown more accustomed to Seth's drop-by's to see me, which all but Rosalie and Emmett's concern and hatred over it, almost pushed the kid into discomfort. The hangout sessions consisted of him and I exchanging stories of growing up. Though he's asked me not to give my hard knock childhood, I respected his honesty. He couldn't cope with the stress and inflictions I had growing up. But other than enjoying the horror flick marathons and comparing our favorite songs, everything was great, until Jacob would come to visit.

Our hangout sessions nearly halted, and I was clueless to why. After Jacob coming over and realizing that Seth and I have become friends, Seth seemed attached to his side again, along with a few others. It pissed me off that Seth was so willing to listen to Jacob to never hang out with me, I could tell he didn't want to. Just when I figured it couldn't get any worse, it has. Everyone would ignore me, and whenever I'd walk into the room, everyone would stand silence until I left again. It was seriously feeling like I was the elephant in the room.

My escape from reality was my spot. Though I returned, I noted the wolf hadn't showed up when I needed him the most. He was gone. And his absence was becoming noticeable to me to the point it felt like a big black hole was pierced through my chest. Crying didn't seem to help much, and I was hoping it would. The beautiful scenery in front of me felt like a mocking picture, a man pointing at me, laughing at my pain.

Reality really is a bitch. I was beginning to think that death might be easier. But suicide seemed aimless without a purpose. I'm afraid of death, I'll admit it, but it was never the solution, not for me nor anyone else. I never thought it to be a choice and never an option.

I wanted to get up and walk back to the house, but my legs felt too weak, my body felt detached from soul, and my thoughts escaped before I could react on any of them. I truly was alone and lost. My body was freezing with the night's frost, but the midst, a presence of something unfamiliar was keeping me alive. Like in hopes that whatever kept me company spiritually, was keeping alive just to make sure that I wouldn't freeze to death. With this presence, the coldness was fading, but so was my urgency to live on. I was starving, thirsty, and weak. With the hopes that I could stand, was taken away with the lack of energy, I was faltering into the debts of it ending here.

Falling unconscious, I became subtly aware of my surroundings, the scents, the blurry figure above me, warm, almost too warm set of arms carrying me. The wisp of air that chilled me, the creaking of the settling trees, the heavy breathing of a person I had no clue was, reminded me that I was still alive. Whoever was with me, smelled exactly like the cedar trees, like the salty ocean, the manly body spray. Voices became noticeable, feint, but noticeable. Most of concern for me, a husky voice reassuring I was fine.

What the hell did I do to end up as the damsel in distress? Where did I go wrong by ending up in this situation? I know I can be overdramatic sometimes, but I never thought it would come to this solution.

"Emb… honey?" I noticed the concern in Esme's tone.

"Come on bud," that was Emmett. "You gotta pull through."

Did I become so disoriented that I hadn't recognized that I was coming to an illness so fatal to my life? Was I that irresponsible that I didn't think twice of watching for me?

"He's heating up too." That was Carlisle.

"Could it be then?" Alice asked concerned.

"I'm not sure…" Carlisle sounded deep in thought. Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell when he was thinking. "It could be."

"Be quiet you two." Esme whispered. "He could still hear us, the last thing we need to do is worry him."

"Could he have picked the perfect time?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, you don't even give a shit about the kid." I couldn't believe Emmett stood up for me, and to Rose was like a bonus.

It was a rarity for him to say anything cruel to his wife. We all knew that. So I wouldn't doubt for a second that Rose was probably burying Emmett down a couple feet with her glares.

"Someone go check on our guest." Esme demanded. "He's probably worried about Embry too."

"Alice and Jasper are with him anyways." Emmett explained.

"Just go." Carlisle ordered.

They were beginning to annoy me, a lot. I guess they knew too because they finally shut up. I was actually glad the left me alone, even though I could feel Esme's cold touch on my hand, I felt composed. I may be alone with my thoughts again, but I could care less because the one thing that remained in my thoughts of who it could be that brought me back. Who was actually crazy as me to wander the forests of Forks and happened to find me and bring me home?

Maybe luck was on my side for once. I know I wouldn't hear the end of this, from everyone, in his or her certain ways. Carlisle and Esme, for being irresponsible and inconsiderate for my lack of taking care of myself. Emmett would probably tease me and never let me live up to it. Alice, probably the same as my adoptive parents, she acts like stepping on a mousetrap is the same as stepping on a mine, you can never win with her. The others would do me the favor and probably leave me alone. I hope. And the one's I want to actually care for me, probably wont even know.

Was it selfish to as for some sympathy? I mean, I have never expected it before, even if it was given to me. But this is the first time I actually wished that someone was next to me, holding me, cradling me and guarding me from the inflictions of society, the pain of the world. Just to tell me that I was going to be safe, and it would be because he was there to protect me. I know it sounds like some stupid fairytale, but I can dream sometimes. I can have high hopes.

What felt like days, I was hoping was a couple of hours. My eyes slowly opened to the dark room, my nostrils invaded by the smells of scented candles, a blanket snugged tightly around my lower half. I was alone in this dark room with nothing but my thoughts and a small TV in the corner of the room vividly playing the news headlines.

To my side, on the nightstand sat a glass of water and two sandwiches. I wasn't much in the mood to eat, but my throat was dry. The blanket wasn't helping at all; in fact it was making my body temperatures worse. It was exactly like a fever.

"You're awake." Esme entered with a motherly smile. "You were beginning to worry me."

"Yeah." I said raspy. "What happened?"

"We don't know that, but I'm glad you made a recovery." She handed me another glass of water.

"How long was I out for?"

"A day." She answered.

"Sorry." Apologizing became a habit living here; I was used of waiting for a smack over the head or a lecture with a bunch of slurred cursed words thrown at me.

"For what?" She chuckled. "You have nothing to feel sorry about."

"K." was all I could say. "How did I get here?"

She seemed hesitant to tell me, and it made me more worried that whatever I thought I felt, whatever I assumed, didn't happen. That I wasn't brought here in the arms of someone I didn't know, arms that made me feel safe to a certain degree. As she stayed silent, I kept thinking the worst. Whatever dependence I had on being actually care for, was far out the window. Maybe I was just dropped off here like some piece of trash, this was the closest place to where I was, and maybe they left me here to be there problem.

"Embry, please stop that." Edward walked into the room. "Please, Esme, just tell him."

"Tell me what?" I probably looked like an idiot.

"One of the boys from the reservation brought you here." She said. "I didn't get his name."

"His name is Jared." Edward informed.

"Jared?" I thought out loud.

"He said he doesn't know what or why the reason was he decided to walk out there, but he did, and thankfully he did." Esme continued. "I'm just glad you're okay now."

None of this was making sense. I went out to see the wolf again hopes for him to comfort me, and the one person who made my life a living hell whenever I came in his path found me. This was ridiculous. I was truly being mocked. Though I'm thankful, I still didn't feel comfort in knowing that one of my enemies carried me home. And I'm sure that it was him that they said was worried about me… it had to be. But why?

"Was he the one who was worried about me?" I asked reluctantly.

"Well he was concerned for your safety." Esme answered.

None of it was making sense, and it was making my head hurt… a lot. I wanted to believe that Jared's intentions were good, but nothing prevailed me to believe that he had heart enough to care for anyone.

"Is he here still? I have to thank him." It wasn't much of thanking him as much as I wanted to confront him to see what his angle was. Esme shook her head.

"There is something we need to tell you though." She said saddened. "The tribe along with some of your friends came by, and they requested you move with the Clearwaters so they can watch over you."

I shot myself up in shock. "What the hell?" I gasped. "I'm not going with them, I just settled in here, you can't let them take me when they wanted nothing to do with me in the first place. They never cared for me."

"Sweetie." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead. "It was just a request, not a demand. Even though I gave my opinion, I told them I would run it by you."

"I'm not going." I pouted.

"Then you don't have to honey, stay here as long as you like." She smiles motherly and kissed me on the forehead. "Get some rest, and I'll call the council and you can tell them that you'd much rather stay here."

With a nod, and even though I've just woken up, I still felt exhausted to say the least. For once, it was a dreamless sleep, no nightmares, and no nothings. I loved it. I was contempt with empty thoughts.

What felt like only a few minutes, was a couple hours when I woke to Alice shaking my shoulder?

"What?" I asked sluggishly.

"The council and the pa… Sam and them are here." She said gleefully. "They want to discuss your living arrangements."

"Why the hell is their concern now anyways?" I asked annoyed, wiping my eyes.

"Just to meddle I guess." She giggled as she handed me a t-shirt to match my checkered pajama pants.

I slowly walked behind Alice as we entered the hallways and descended down the stairs. Every single person had their eyes glued on me, filling me with discomfort and annoyance. I wanted to hide in my shell and never come out just to void their judgmental comments.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Bella's faces were calm and non-judgmental. But the people of the tribe were all sorts of weird. The three sitting in the front, an elderly man, Jacob's dad Billy, and I think it was Leah and Seth's mom Sue, stared at me concerned. It almost felt as if they were nervous to be sitting here, in the presence of the people, of the family they hadn't approve of. Almost in a V-formation, Sam and his deciples stood behind the elder in the center. Sam was in the middle; Jared and Paul were to his sides, with Jacob and Quil to the left behind Paul, and Seth and Leah to the right behind Jared. I couldn't really gather what they were thinking, nor did I care, I just hated the way they looked at me.

Of course Seth looked guilty, afraid to make eye contact from the abandonment of our friendship. Jacob still looked regretful. Leah and Quill looked like they didn't give a shit. Sam tried looking intimidating, but it was Jared and Paul that had me questionable. Not once has Jared looked directly at me, he was avoiding any contacts whatsoever. Paul, as always, looked pissed. Probably annoyed over the fact I was here and that was the reason he was here.

"Glad to see you walking again kid." Emmett chuckled, slapping his big palm on my shoulder.

"Silence." I looked back, and hadn't noticed that most of the guys behind the council were furious with the little contact I had with the family, specifically Emmett.

"So have you considered our proposal?" Sue asked.

"I'm staying."

I expected sighs of satisfaction from everyone, but it was like they growled animalistically. Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Sam were furious, and I didn't known why.

"I belong here."

Then Sam stepped forward. "No you don't Embry."

**A/N: Okay… I'm still keeping the pairing a secret. Some of you may think that you have it figured out, but probably not. I do have an idea for the next chapter, but haven't begun typing it out yet.**

**But a big thanks to the last reviewers ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Georgia, dark-magician100****, ****sibaruneko****, ****iJeedai****, ****DRBR-Lovely****, and l****uvinlapush. I'm grateful for each and every one of you.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this so far… and the pairing will be revealed in time, but for now, he still needs to discover that everyone has secrets.**

**D: I hate this bastard; of course I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Sam had to be delinquent to believe he had some amount of authority over me. It was like he was making a command to me, and it infuriated me. I was quite annoyed, and he knew it with every glare I gave him. The asshole has the audacity to confront me now, to go against my decisions when he hardly knew me. He along with the tribe has never welcomed me on the reservation, now he was acting as if I should just obey him and grab my clothes and follow him and his gang of idiots. Fuck that.<p>

I finally had my freedom. I'm finally accepted and cared for, so why should I apply to their demands when less than a month they wanted nothing to do with me.

"I said no." I implied. "I'm actually well taken care of here. I can be here knowing that I have a roof over my head, food in front of me, and clothes on my back. You guys coming here laying demands to my new family, you all have to be psychotic to think I will abide by your concerns."

"Will you at least consider this?" The elder spoke. "I know that we haven't been as welcoming as we should be, but if you are a part of our tribe, we want to take the opportunity to teach you our culture and traditions."

"I don't want anything to do with what has the label Quileute, you guys as a tribe abandoned me before I had a chance to show myself." I growled. "I will continue to resent each and everyone of you for making my life a living hell. Especially you two." I glared at Paul and Jared. "From what I heard, Jared, you saved me, and for that, I forever grateful, but that doesn't exclude the fact you and Paul made it your mission to make my life a living hell." I was becoming more enraged with my explanation. "Do any of you have any idea what I went through living in that hellhole?" Before I could gather myself, it felt like a trigger released inside of me and I spilling my guts out to these guys. "My mother beat me whenever she came home, and that was hardly. Because of my mom's mistakes, you guys voided me because of her rash decisions. Because of who she was, I was judged with the same assumptions." Just as the tears flowed, Esme held me as I still ventilated. "I lost friendships because of the fear I might spread my diseases to others, I was shun out for the only clothes I had on my back, the only ones I could afford."

"We hadn't known." Sue intervened. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Who would believe me?" I said bluntly, wiping another tear from my eyes. "When you guys came before with your concerns, you were glad to leave as soon as I said my mom was on a business trip. Not one of you seemed disturbed over the fact that that day I was living in a home with no power, no food, and no one else to confide in. You say you guys cared, but you didn't, otherwise you would have made those realizations that I was afraid at the time to ask for help. So why now? Is it because the tribe loathes the Cullens hospitality? Is it because that they accepted me before you did? Don't come in here and expect me to fall into your orders because you say so."

"Embry, they're only here to help you, they mean no harm." Out of all of the people that spoke it was Bella.

"Excuse me." I scowled. "But why are you here? This doesn't even concern you, this is my life, not yours. Just because you think everyone loves you doesn't mean I have to fucking grovel at your feet like Edward and Jacob do."

I might have gone too far with my rations, but I didn't give a shit. She proved my assumptions when she left crying with Edward not far behind. I knew Jacob would've followed, but Sam didn't seem thrilled with the idea, so he stayed put. But the fact is, she didn't have a right to be here. She was already in the deep end with the family, and I knew because Rose wasn't fond of her showing up all the time unannounced.

"Embry, honey, that was not necessary." Esme said with disappointment.

"Sorry." I did actually feel guilty for my behavior in front of her. She didn't need to see my tirades. "I don't know what came over me."

I wasn't surprised either with the satisfaction with the group of Quiletes when I lashed out on Bella, I knew with on of the discussions with Seth that they didn't think too kindly of her for leading Jacob on.

The truth was, I don't know what came over me. Usually I can be very composed, handling ordeals such as rejection or demands became simple when I would just shut it out and ignore it. My mom seemed enthusiastic every time she felt like yelling at me, so I would ignore her and act like I was listening. But now, it was like I was ready to kick the shit out of someone. I have never felt that infuriated, and it scared me.

With my spaz attack, everyone stared at me with concern, except Jacob, he looked as if he wanted to take me up on my offer for a fight. I wouldn't back down from him, shit; I'd show him just how shitty he made me feel.

"What?" I peeved.

"How did you do that?" Quil was the one to ask.

"Shut up Quil." Sam ordered him.

"What the fucks up with the ordering Sam?" I nearly shouted. "How did I do what Quil?"

"Young man, you will not disrespect Sam in such a manner." Billy said.

"Fuck Sam." I really didn't have any control over myself. "He has never showed me respect, so why should I return something that's not his."

"See, that." Quil exclaimed the same time everyone told him to shut up again.

"What the hell is it I'm doing that is amusing you?" I glowered.

"It's nothing." Jared defended.

The strange thing that made me pause, stand in silence, was the scent that became strongly familiar to me. I normally wouldn't give it a thought, but it seemed my sense of smell heightened at that moment when I caught the smell of the musky forest and the freshness of damp soil. Sure it was common to pick it up, but I hadn't noticed how much it familiarized to something or someone I should know… but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"I know we haven't been friendly, but that doesn't mean we can't start now." Sam made the compromise.

"Why are you guys so insistent I go with you?" I asked annoyed.

"Because it could do you good. What we need to teach you can come in handy." The elder spoke.

"Please, sir." Carlisle addressed the man. "Be considerate to our Embry's decisions, he did just recently lose his mother and he's finally settling into his comfort zones, you can't expect him to abide by your requests when he barely knows you, you need to be more courteous before he will let any of you in."

"I don't want to Carlisle." I practically whined. "Some of them made my life a living hell, and the rest didn't care about it."

"Well then I should start by apologizing for my actions." I turned the same time as everyone else to see Jared step forward. "I know I've been an inconsiderate prick, and I don't deserve whatever amount of forgiveness you can provide, but that doesn't mean I can't ask for it."

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say really.

"I've come to my revelations that your are as equal as any of us, and I'm sorry that it had taken me this long to realize it." He did feel guilty. His eyes narrowed, and with every word he spoke sounded shaky.

"He's right Embry." Sam added. "We've all been distant from you because of our own selfish reasons, and for mine, I shouldn't blame you for something you had no control over, it was my idiocy clogging my chances to actually get to know who you really are."

"I really don't want to hear this Sam." I know I was being stubborn, "it seems like everything you said was forced out to convince me that you actually give a shit"

"It's not." He argued.

"Then why now? Why all of the sudden did you decide today would be the best day to give explanations?"

I must have caught him off guard because he didn't give me an answer. Just when I was ready to confront the rest of them, Bella and Edward returned back inside. The sight of her pissed me off too. I was honest with her, she was playing my used-to-be best friend, and I still cared for Jacob to a certain extent, but she was the most selfish person I ever met. The worst part of it to, Jacob's face lit up when she returned, which meant he was clearly blindsided by the girl would continue to play him.

"Pfft." I smugged. "Whatever… I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, much of all our surprise.

"Mind your damn business."

I could've taken one of the cars and went for a drive, but with how pissed I was, I figured it would be best if I went for a run to free my mind. But the more I ran, the more infuriated I became. The topic of our discussion was still so fresh in my mind that I was ready to knock down anything in my path. It felt like I was turning bionic as I picked up the pace. The normal pace I could usually grasp, was overcome by the adrenaline running through me, causing me to only see my surroundings pass as a blur.

As I continued to flee, I found that Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Jared, and Paul were running not far behind me, shouting for me to stop or slow down. But I couldn't, as much as I tried, I wasn't feeling like myself, I wasn't me anymore, and I couldn't control myself from running faster and faster until it came to hard for me to handle, until I collapsed on the wet soil with my hands grasped on my abdomen as the pain in my stomach began to build. Something really was wrong with me.

"We need to get him back to the house." Emmett came near.

"Don't you fucking touch him." It sounded like Paul.

"Both of you settle this somewhere else." Sam said in his husky tone.

Just as I felt a warm arm touch me, I became more upset. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME." I looked to see a shocked Jared.

"Step back." Jasper ordered. "It's already too late."

"Embry, you need to calm down." Sam sounded worried.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted, shaking from whatever anger began surfacing.

"Jared, head back and inform the council that it's happening." Sam ordered.

I figured my warning was enough to push any of them away, but Sam was obligated to help me up. I had no clue what came over me, but I did not want to be touched or even be near any of them, and just within seconds before I could comprehend what I was doing, I swung my fist across Sam's face, sending him flying across the brush and into the falling tree a couple feet away.

"I SAID BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

Anger mixed with my sobs inflicted a massive amount of pain in my chest, stomach, legs, arms, and head. My whole body felt as if it was ready to explode into pieces. I was scared shitless now. Was I dying?

Like faded memories, they all became noticeable again, like my life flashing before my eyes. My mom holding me as a four-year-old boy, rocking me back in forth in her rocking chair, singing me the lullaby she claimed her mother taught her. Esme's translucent smile grazing her lips as we had many of our conversations, being the motherly figure I used to have. Emmett's surfing lessons, sneaking a peak at me every now and then, offering to carry my board back to his jeep because he said I looked weak. Seth's laughter bellowing with every nasty joke I told him, then our many sessions of him kicking my ass on 'MW3'. Alice's tendencies to make me look like Ken Barbie whenever she could, and the many hugs she was reliant on giving.

All came noticeable, But one that I cherished, turned into the same nightmare. My meet with the beautiful brown wolf as I laid on his side, brushing my fingers through his thick dark brown fur, taking in the scent of freedom. Him licking my face in approval of me scratching his belly, bringing a smile upon my lips, until what seemed to be competition came running along. The silver wolf that disturbed our meet, angered by my presence it seemed. The wolf moved closer to my wolf, baring his sharp fangs to me with his ears pressed against his head in intimidation. I would back away, filled with the fear of being demolished in a mili-second. But as soon as I would distance myself from the wolf, it would attack my wolf, inflicting the pain on him for being my friend. And it always ended with the wolf staring me down with hunger in its eyes, and my best friend laying on the forest floor bleeding.

"Ahhhh!" I sprung back on the thought. It pissed me off more.

The wolf, the only true friend I was sure I had, was being harmed like me, and I was stuck here helpless. Even though I wasn't sure if that happened, it still felt real. The wolf that listened to me was being punished for befriending an outsider like me.

Just as I figured I had full control over myself, I lost it. Completely lost it. My blood felt like lava racing through my body, my veins were heated wires burning the inside my skin, and my skin felt as tough as leather, and before I could scream, my body felt like it was going through one intense growth spurt. And with my scream through pain, I opened my eyes to realize I pushed up and then fell forward landing on my hands and knees letting out a ferocious growl. But I wasn't on my hands and knees, I was standing in front of four shocked men.

"Em, calm down." Emmett held his hands in front of him defensively. "It's just us, you know us." The man sounded frightened.

I was confused to say the least. One minute it feels like I was being killed from the inside, but it disappeared like a piece of paper ignited. It was like I conjured up a hallucination to gain attention.

'_Oh, now I'm really hallucinating.'_ I felt dizzy looking down at the ground to see blackish grey paws digging through the soil.

But sooner than I could panic, another trigger sent me into attack mode. I guess it was instincts, but the smell of a dead corpse and blood invaded my nostrils, and I was ready to attack the source. Emmett and Jasper. Both sets of eyes staring at me intently, afraid to move, and curious of my thoughts as they slowly backed away.

Just as I was ready to attack, and not because I wanted to, I didn't, but whatever took over me, whatever little control I had didn't help. It was etched in my mind that these guys were enemies. But before I could attack, a tall dark, pitch-black wolf came into view, with no sense of worry or concern. Then a greyish silver trailed behind him, literally hiding behind the bigger wolf so I couldn't really see him. But I was getting the strong feeling that he was the one who hurt the wolf that wanted to be my friend, at least I was sure he was a male.

Without thinking, I snuck by the dark wolf, to see that this wolf was in fact the same one from my nightmares.

'_You!'_ I growled, nipping at him with a snap of my jaw.

And before I knew it, a crowd surrounded us filled with more wolves and the family that stunk.

'_No, no wait…'_

And just like that, I was attacking the wolf.

**A/N: Okay, so this is how it goes… some of you may figured some of the stuff out, but I still need to give an explanation, which will be soon. As for the wolf, he's going to find out who it is, and why he met this wolf. So be patient. I wasn't planning for Embry to phase, but now I have a reason for it, which you will find out it time.**

**But if you want to find out quicker, review and I'll try my best to get it to you soon. We author's never lie when we say that reviews encourage us to deliver updates quicker, because they really do. So a thanks to the one's who are still reviewing, I appreciate it. ****dark-magician100****, ****SoundShield11****, ****sibaruneko****, ****Georgia, and rAbiDmutt03****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**

**P.S. Thanks to the ones who alerted and favorited this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I think this one is going to be longer than I planned, which is fine with me. I've been meaning to write one longer than my usual's, and I think this one will span out more than twenty chapters… but who knows.**

**D: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; the crazy plot belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>What happened next was very hard to explain. But it felt similar to skin dangling from a cut, like I was barely hanging on to what was a part of me, I wasn't me. Though it hadn't pained me, but it scared the hell out of me. I felt possessed to say the least. Whatever scene being played out for me, I had no control over whatsoever. Like something on a high definition screen that thrilled the eyes, the realism of the surroundings. And just like watching some flick, you have no control over it; I was attained to watch the sight in front of me.<p>

Then there are the emotions that lapsed my judgment. Rage and defense was my excuse, readying to attack the wolf in front of me, and him the same. I've discovered the wolf was Paul, even though I've never thought it was possible, it had been the truth. I couldn't deny it for the same reason I was a wolf, kind of. With every attempt to move closer to him, he would back away, claiming he didn't want to hurt me.

Though I found it to be a ridiculous situation, Paul Lahote was fixed to ruin anyone's life, especially mine. And here he was, stating his case that he wouldn't fight me or think of hurting me. But that was less to my consideration, what little control I had, was leveled with the anger I had with the man. Paul hurt me, several times, and whatever mind that vacated my body as well, agreed to a full degree. Though I've never expected to approach the situation so harshly, I was. I was closing in, snarling and snapping as Sam, Emmett, and Jasper watched carefully.

'_Embry!'_ Sam linked our thoughts. _'You must take hold of your wolf, he's determined to hurt someone, and you don't want to regret it… just call yourself, speak to your wolf.'_

I was annoyed, but a part of his plea made sense. If it was _my_ wolf that was taking control, then that meant I would go as far as killing anything in my path. And now it's sad to say that Paul was that being, and he was doing what he needed, he was holding his stance, and like a wolf, he wasn't backing down either.

But claiming my sanity seemed impossible. I was still attacking Paul, snapping my jaw at his legs, tumbling side to side as we rolled around the rocks and rotted logs.

'_I said I don't want to hurt you Em.'_ His voice was pained, seeping with sadness as he still defended himself.

I couldn't respond in any way, and It was really scaring me now. I wanted to stop; I wanted to listen to whatever Paul was saying, not because I felt it was right, but because I felt Paul deserved it for some unexplainable reason. Like I should obey his requests.

With all the chaos taking place, I hadn't noticed that more wolves appeared as well as my adoptive family. All but a blur, but noticeable as I continued to explicitly battle with Paul, still trying to obtain my behavior. I started pleading with myself to stop what I was doing, something I had never thought I would be doing. I was sure that after this they would check me in some near-by psychiatric ward.

'_Embry, you need to stop before one of you get hurt.'_ Jared pleaded.

I couldn't find it in me to respond to their requests. I was silent and detached, and I was becoming exhausted physically and mentally. Trying to reestablish my wits was taking every ounce of my strength. I tried to comply with their wishes, but now not only was I fighting Paul, but now battling with my wolf for dominance. Arguing with it that it was I, not him. I was the one who called the shots. I was trying everything.

'_Embry, please?'_ Jared tried again.

Like a shockwave, I stopped dead in my tracks as the same chocolate colored wolf came into my view, voiced by Jared, and saddened by my attempts to end his best friend. I seriously was losing it. I would never think that Jared would bring me back, nor I thought it was he. The wolf I confided in was standing in front of me, not Jared. Like a friend, I listened.

I felt as guilty and lost. Like a turtle retracting back into its shell, I was ashamed of my actions, on how weak I was to lose so much control. Not only did I feel more alone then ever, I've come to realizations that the wolf I was so desperate to never lose was in fact the one person I regretted ever telling my secrets to. He betrayed my trust. Jared has become the person I think I would despise for the rest of my existence.

I felt defensive again; metaphorically building the brick wall that fell so easily. I didn't want anyone's sympathy, and I especially didn't want to be near anyone of these people.

'_Embry? Are you okay?'_ Sam asked concerned.

I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to. They saw me as a fool. I wouldn't for a second doubt that they would hold this against me, saying how I was weak to defend myself, weak to claim the easy route of being calm and collected. No I was a monster in their eyes, I was lenient to be a selfish bastard that made everyone's life ten times worse.

'_Talk to us Embry!'_ Sam didn't command, but he made the request bluntly.

I backed up slowly, trying to avoid the judgmental glares I was receiving. The surprised looks were laced with assumptions. Labeling me as the weakest link. Some with sincerity, something I feel I don't deserve. And as easily my thoughts were being displayed for every flipping wolf here, and I knew they were watching, I couldn't hold back any of it. None of them spoke, but continued to stare at me with pity.

'_I can't take this.'_ I mumbled, fleeing in the opposite direction.

I was able to block my thoughts and run as fast as my feet could move. Even though I was exhausted, I would continue until either my legs gave out, or until I died from the agonizing pain in my chest as I distanced myself from the rest. And even though they were determined to stop me, I could hear the phrase I was thankful for by no other than Sam.

'_Let him be! He needs this.'_

But that was the least of it. It made be feel more delinquent. He didn't want anyone near me; no other should be near me. I'm falling apart bit-by-bit, and who wants to console someone so shattered and broken.

Memories revisited, the ones I thought had been long gone, resurfaced and invaded my mind quicker than I could avoid. Relaxing with the wolf, confiding in him as he listened to my many rants and disagreements with life. Now I knew why the wolf was so inflicted with my hatred for the people of La Push, he was from there, he was one of the people I hated, and he didn't like it.

I couldn't take much more of it until my legs gave in and I collapsed in the center of the small stream. My human form was returning as I crawled sluggishly out of the ice-cold water to shelter myself under the massive trees that formed a canopy above me. With what ounce of strength I had left, I curled myself up into fetal position and sobbed myself to sleep.

_The same nightmare infected my mind, but this time it was only the silver wolf. Paul. Jared was nowhere in sight, and I sitting in my wolf form on my hind legs. I couldn't understand why the vicious beast I fought not more than a couple hours ago, stared at me blankly as he sat across from me. I analyzed his every movement, as well as it looked as he was doing the same. Why was he looking at me with adoration and sorrow and regret?_

_As he began to walk towards me, in the mist behind him, Jared appeared, as well as another russet colored wolf that I found to be Jacob. Then the other wolves behind him. It made me uncomfortable with the looks they were giving me, well Paul, Jake's and Jared's._

_Like last night, a feud ignited and all three wolves were on guard, keeping each other from coming closer to me. Like I was some fucking disease. They were literally acting like animals, no sign of stopping either._

_As if I knew what to do, I couldn't gather why I was walking into the battle. But it seemed to calm them. With my presence, they watched me as well as the rest of the wolves. It felt natural that I was able to dictate their actions. I couldn't understand why they continued to show me affection with their cries for my attention._

_That was until Paul licked my face._

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I gasped.

I began breathing heavily, attempting to understand why I was conjuring these visions of acceptance. Maybe my subconscious was caving into believing that I was in fact cared for. But me, being my stubborn self, wanted nothing to do with happiness. I wasn't used of the satisfactions of it. It was a stranger to me.

"Embry?"

My vision shot up, surprised by the sudden appearance of Emmett standing across the stream with what looked like clothes in his hand, and concern written all over his face.

"Here, put these on." He tossed me the pair of joggers with the muscle shirt.

I complied as he turned around. Deviant to his sudden appearance, I was actually glad to see him. The matter of him not being able to give advice over the situation, I knew he'd listen. He used to be the one person I wouldn't seek for comfort, but now he seemed to be the only one other than Esme, which I wouldn't doubt that she probably sent him.

"How'd you find me?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Instincts I guess. I knew you needed a friend, and I guess my determination to make sure you were safe helped a little." He deadpanned. "I'm worried for you Em."

"You don't think I'm a freak?" I asked as he jumped over the small stream and sat next to me.

I hadn't realized I scrounged my nose from a disgusting smell I picked up as he neared, and I didn't want to be rude and bluntly tell him he stunk. But the fact was, he smelled… unnatural.

"Don't worry about it pup." He chuckled. "I know I stink to you now, and you ain't so fresh yourself."

"I stink too?" I asked hesitantly.

"Like a wet dog." He smiled and wrapped his shoulders around me, "but I can live with it."

"I don't know if I can." I almost gagged. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He assured. "It's only natural, and that's why I came to explain, which by now, I'm hoping this doesn't change our friendship."

"Friendship?"

"Yeah." His smile faded. "It should actually be your pack brothers who should be explaining this to you, but seeing how you probably don't want to speak to them right now, I'll give the best of my knowledge."

"Pack brothers?"

"Sam and the rest of his mutts." He informed. "You're apart of their pack, sadly. I was hoping you'd be human, that the genes wouldn't kick in for you. But it was expected when you're near us, though I'm surprised that your shift didn't happen sooner."

"What do you mean being around you? I don't understand."

"You're a shape shifter Em, and a damn good one from what I saw last night." He chuckled again. "Though I don't know your histories or legends, I know you were put on this earth for one good reason, and that is to kill vampires."

"Huh?"

"And here you say I'm dumb." He bellowed out. "Vampires are real, and most are deadly being as that a greatest percentage of them, but some only feed on animals. It's known as your duty as well as the rest of the guys to fend and kill off any that come close to your tribe."

"How do you know this?"

"Because…" He sat silent for a moment, attempting to say what he had to, "our family, the Cullens are a coven of vampires."

"You're kidding right?" I mocked.

"I wish I was kid." He stared blankly ahead. "But we only feed on animals, if that makes a difference."

"So that's why Sam and the council were so forward into getting me out of there?"

"Yeah." He began fiddling with the twigs on the ground. "Your tribe formed a treaty years ago with our family, we were to remain in our boundaries, and the wolves promised to stay in theirs. If we were to change a human, it voids the treaty, if were to kill a human, it voids the treaty, and that gives them the authority to attack and maybe kill us."

"I can't imagine them hurting you or… wait… is Esme and Carlise vamps too?" I didn't want to believe it for a second.

"Yeah, Carlisle was the one who saved Edward, Esme, and Rose from facing death, he did the only thing plausible, he changed them. I'll let them tell their stories, but yes, we are all vampires." He answered.

"Does Bella know?" I had no clue why I asked, but she looked nothing like them, not as intriguing or beautiful as the rest.

"Yes." He grimaced. "She's so determined for Edward to change her, but it's against the treaty, but she doesn't care." With his explanation, I was beginning to loathe the girl even more for being so dammed selfish. "I used to be okay with my brother being with her, but lately with the danger she's brought to our family and the pack, Edward and Jacob are the only one's who seem keen on saving her."

"What do you mean trouble?"

"We came across three nomads, vampires that were causing chaos for the community. They were the cause of people dying, not bears." He continued. "One of them was a tracker, and was determined to kill Bella, but in the end, we were able to rid the asshole. But his mate wasn't so fond of us after that, which is why she is plotting her revenge by returning with her newborn army."

"Newborn army?"

"A vampire recently changed, in the first couple years of their change is their most dangerous. They're a danger to themselves as well as the people around them with only one thing on their mind, blood. They'll do anything to quench their thirst, and Bella's death is what the tracker's mate, Victoria, is so forward to accomplish. The army is said to be a distraction while she goes after Bella."

"How do you know when they'll come?"

"Alice can see the future, she'll tell us." He explained

"Really? That's actually cool." I said amused. "Does she see them coming?"

"We were figuring that out, but when the council became curious when you were showing the symptoms, it became somewhat a distraction." He clasped his hands together. "We've been training for awhile now with the wolves, preparing to fight just for Bella, and last night Alice gave us the date."

"So when is it?"

"Two days from now."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the conversation between Emmet and Embry. I figured he would be the best option for the explanation. So as I continue… Read and Review. Those who are reading 'Sweet Meant To Be,' I am almost done with the update, which I hope to post by this weekend as it come closer to an end, and if you're interested. I posted a poll on my profile asking whose you favorite pup from the story.**

**Thanks to the ones who reviewed the last chapter, I'll say it everytime, I appreciate each and every one of them, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****dark-magician100****, ****luvinlapush****, ****nco1970****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****sibaruneko****, ****DRBR-Lovely****, ****Georgia, SoundShield11****, and ****iJeedai****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**

**P.S. Thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I was going to post this sooner, but I had to get my update up for 'Sweet Meant To Be,' that was my first priority this week. So now I'm able to post updates for both fics.**

**D: Once again, don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Change is what I hated the most, and being a wolf without a percentage of control over the shift wasn't helping much. Of course, me being my stubborn self, refused to return to the reservation, but they knew I returned back to the manor with Emmett. Strangely, I'd looked up to the vamp more. But now, being around the Cullens was becoming a difficult task for me. It was natural for the genes to kick in whenever I came across their smell, and it was often since I was surrounded by the stench. It actually became hard to handle to the point where I would rather sleep outside away from the fetor. I felt lower than ever, like I was their guard dog, their pet.<p>

I made the vow of helping in the newborn battle. Of course everyone was against it, seeing how I was new at this, but I wanted to give my helping hand in assisting to protect the only family who understood me, even if they were meant to be my sworn enemies, I still cared for them. So Jasper, who hardly spoke to me, suggested I join in the last leg of their training with the other wolves.

I wasn't looking forward to the disturbing reunion, but my wolf lingered inside, he was ready to do what he was here for, to fight. The power of it was unsustainable, I felt like I could diagnose myself as bipolar. One minute I'm feeling satisfied, another, I'm ready to tear the forest into pieces. Carlisle has been seeking information out from Sam for me, but he couldn't get anything from the wolf, those were secrets that remained with the tribe. So Carlisle gave the best knowledge that he had collected.

Apparently it was normal for me to react as a woman with hot flashes and a bad case of PMS. But one thing that Carlisle has been questioning, and though I've only hear the bits of it, but he thinks that I carry a talent, and maybe that is why Esme was so keen into helping me. Like Edward and Alice and Jasper, he's starting to think that I have a gift, but he hasn't pinpointed it yet, and neither have I, nothing has come to mind.

The thing is, it hasn't been hear that a wolf could claim more than the abilities he or she is given. We attain speed, strength, and brutality, what more could we access. If I was gifted, than it had to be something beyond what any of us heard of. The insight of it is only kept to Carlisle and Esme, they wouldn't tell me their theories unless they were sure.

"Why do they keep staring at me?" I watched the wolves across the clearing.

"Who honey?" Esme asked softly.

"Sam. Jacob. Paul. Jared." I said annoyed. "It's like they hate me."

"Oh don't worry about them sweetie," Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "They still need to adjust to you living with us."

"That shouldn't be their concern anyways." I spited.

"Be as it may dear, Sam is meant to be your alpha, you are meant to join his pack." She inclined. "He could as easily place the command for you not to see us."

"What?"

"He has that authority, and it shows that he's lenient on your comfort, he doesn't want to intimidate you to join their side." She smiled. "I think he's hoping you'd come around to understand that your safety is obligated as much as it is to us."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it." I mumbled.

"Give them a chance honey, you're meant to be their pack brother, and from what I've read about wolves, family means everything to them." She giggled. "Like us, we would do anything to make sure of your safety."

"Rule number two." Jasper informed. "Never turn your back on the enemy."

I chuckled at the sight of Edward readying to gloat as Carlisle shoved his son to the ground. They were really dueling to the point it would harm a human if they came into that line of fire. I scanned the other wolves, they watched intently, giving me a look now and then.

Recalling every word of advice that Esme has giving me, I would try to give it a consideration. But my stubbornness would definitely get in the way. I still had my resentments towards them, and it would take a lot of convincing on my behalf to trust them again.

"Embry?" I shook out of thought and realized that Seth was approaching me cautiously. "Can we talk?"

"If Sam is sending you to brainwash me, forget it Seth." I turned.

"No, it nothing like that. I want to apologize.' He said pleading.

"For what?" I faced him again, realizing everyone was giving us space to talk.

"For making it seem like I was abandoning you like everyone else." He seemed more upset than I was. "I came to you and befriended you and left like I didn't appreciate the many times we had together."

"Yeah you did." I scolded.

"I know, and I feel so damn guilty for it, but I wasn't allowed near you for certain reasons." He gave his statement.

"Which was?"

"The pack was sure you'd phase, and I wasn't allowed to put myself in danger if that happened and I was your first target." He continued to stare at his feet.

"I wouldn't have hurt you."

"I know that." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But Jake and Sam told me to stand clear, that I could fight back in retaliation and harm you. Which meant that I could be resented for hurting someone that means the world to someone close to me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked shocked.

"It's not my information to give, but I can tell you that it will soon be revealed if you let it."

How could I take this information lightly? He just admitted that I meant the world to someone, it sounded disgusting if you ask me. It felt as if I was being stalked and Seth was okay with it. Constant fears were running through my head, and I hated that even more. I had to keep my eye open for the hint of discomfort.

Could he be talking about his sister Leah? Could she be the one that gratifies over my existence? I mean, she is a beautiful woman, but I couldn't find myself to fall for her. She is a woman in fact, but the idea if she is the one that says I mean the world to her, than I couldn't even look at her. And she has the strangest ways of showing it too, though I don't like putting labels on anyone, but Leah's a bitch. Plain and simple, she digresses her anger to anyone who comes in her way.

But could it be Jacob? He did in fact give the order to Seth, and he has been strange around me lately. Even though he still follows Bella around like a little puppy, he is so insistent on rebuilding the friendship we had. Could he want it to be more than it is? Could he be fixating me as his rebound? We all knew that he would eventually lose Bella to Edward, so was he insinuating that he'd come running to me in his time of need, when his heart shatters from the abandonment. Fuck that. I wasn't going to hail to his feet.

"I know it doesn't sound that welcoming when I said you mean the world to a certain person." He shook his head. "The thing is, everyone has that special person in their life that they'd do anything for, but they're just too afraid."

"Well who is it Seth?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know." He murmured. "They wouldn't tell me because they knew I would end up in this situation."

How could that be kept a secret, _shit,_ I knew when I phased that it was hard to keep my thoughts to myself, it had to have slipped somehow.

I decided I would ignore the bothersome information that Seth gave me and just catch up with him. I found that I was beginning to hate Jacob even more. He treats Seth like crap, as well as everyone else in the pack. Though Seth wouldn't come to full admittance over his crush on Jacob, I could read between the lines that he admired the fool in love. I never really understood how someone could be so blind that they don't realize that someone right in front of them loves them with their every being.

But that's what the problem was, Jacob was so caught up that he hadn't realized he was doing the same thing to Seth that Bella was doing to him. Now I feel bad for Seth, I was beginning to believe along with him that he would never get the chance to show his best friend that he could be everything for him.

"Are you afraid to go into the battle tomorrow?" Seth asked as we both sat on the hill behind the Cullen's house. "I mean, it is only going to be your fourth day as a wolf, does it frighten you."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "But something tells me that I can take anything coming my way. I know I'm ready for this. What about you?"

"I would hardly call mine a task." He deadpanned. "Staying back with Edward and Bella doesn't seem that much fun."

That's what the plan was. Edward agreed to Bella's constant whining that she wanted to be a part of it, but Edward didn't want her anywhere near it. So, to drive the newborns on a frenzy to the battlefield that they planned out, she left her blood trail while Jacob carried her the rest of the way in mountains a couple miles away to cover her scent. The plan was fool proof, but with my honesty, and much to everyone's denial, I told them that she didn't sound like a fool. They said it themselves, the army is a distraction, and my guess is that she would send them ahead, quickly check to see if her target is near, then she would go looking for what's rightfully hers. Bella's life.

"I just wish the pack would stop treating me like a baby." Seth complained. "Especially Leah."

"You'll grow out of it.' I chuckled.

"Embry!" Esme shouted from the balcony. "Come and eat, bring Seth too."

We were the last ones to fixate ourselves into preparation. Seth already knew the spot he was supposed to meet Edward and Bella, and he would leave tomorrow. So tonight, surprisingly Sue permitted him to stay the night. Once I up my strengths, I would head out with the rest of the Cullens tomorrow morning as well.

I hadn't slept the entire night, but Seth was out like a light bulb. I couldn't blame the kid, it was probably his first break away from the pack, and he's most likely exhausted from the constant patrols he ran. I mean everyone has their duties equally, but that's a lot to handle for a sixteen year old. Which I'm not looking forward to, I had to start patrols after the battle, that's if we get out of this alive.

The hours passed quickly, and I woke up Seth to head out. So as Seth went on his way, we headed straight to the battlefield. The only one with too much enthusiasm for this was Emmett, he was like a kid going to the park, he was ready to have a little fun, or so he called it.

"Remember Embry, you'll stay behind with the pack until Sam gives the order to move forward." Carlisle explained again. "You guys are the surprise attack, these newborns wont expect any of you."

With a nod, I phased once again, connecting with the pack's mind link. Disfigured thoughts were thrown around until it came to realizations that I was here. And in a mili-second, they went quite. Approaching the rest, I almost felt like royalty as they watched me approach with my head held high, taking my position next to Leah. They all watched me in silence, then facing forward readying themselves to attack. I hadn't noticed till now that Jacob was nowhere in sight.

'_Stand clear until I give the order.'_ Sam ordered.

I slouched next to Leah, digging my claws in the soil to gain balance, preparing to pounce at my first chance. My ears flattened against my head, my eyesight became even more heightened as I listened carefully. Every muscle burned, like it was ready to ignite into a flare.

'_NOW!'_ Sam commanded, and with that, we descended from the boulder and flew over the Cullens and I snapped my fangs at the first leech in sight.

A woman who hadn't suspected a wolf my size to end her existence in the supernatural world, quickly taking hold of her small head and yanking as her body disconnected and sent her flying across the clearing into another vamp. Even though the taste was hard to bare, I had no time to react to it. I continued to move forward and maneuver my way through to the nearest leech that snuck up on Rose. Without her knowledge, I pounced on the massive man and buried my canines into his neck and crushed his ribcage with my claws digging deeply down before ripping his head clean off his body.

The adrenaline felt like a thrill of ecstasy. I was high off of the strength building inside of me. I quickly raced to the next, a skinny, but tall leech that his mind set on the petite Cullen Alice.

The asshole was able to avoid my attack, and he gave me a quick blow to the side of my head, causing my vision to become blurry and making me dizzy. I knew then, this one mistake would fuck me over big time, and I was right. Before I could comprehend where his position was, he threw another punch in my side and held be from behind holding the top and bottom of my jaw, attempting to snap it back. I wouldn't let him, I did my best to snap down, which I handled and sent him in shrieking pain as I bit his fingers off on his right hand.

"Stupid bitch." He hissed and attacked me again.

Luckily, it was enough for me to regain my stance, and I went forward and ended it with my jaw tearing through his side, pulling him apart limb by broken limb, and then tossing him in the pile of other corpses.

Without hesitation, I went back into the fight, helping Quil get rid of the other vamp that attacked from the side. I guess it was my intentions to make these bastards suffer because I grabbed his foot and crunched the remains before spitting it out. He shrieked in pain as Quil offed the other one and I found it easier to silence them by shoving my paw into his neck and tearing through once again with my teeth.

'_Thanks man.'_ Quil nodded before heading for the next.

By the time I finished off the last girl that came in my path, the battle was over. Victory was claimed when Emmett literally ripped the small vamp in half.

"What is it Alice?"

'_Great.'_ I thought sarcastically. _'What now?'_

"The Volturi are approaching." She stared straight ahead.

'_The what?'_ I asked.

"They wouldn't appreciate our alliance with the wolves." Carlisle explained, "Sam, I suggest you guys head back while we give an explanation."

Edward and Bella were quick to join us, informing that they ridded Victoria and her sidekick Riley, thanks to Seth. Some of us phased and assisted in collecting the rest of the dead vampires and throwing them into the piles of flames. But, as we were preparing to leave, me going back to the Cullens, Leah spotted one of the stragglers, sending her to attack the leech.

"Leah don't!" Everyone shouted.

"JACOB!" Bella shouted.

He was just defending her, but things turned for the worse. Jasper's instructions to never let them take hold on us was forgotten when the thing wrapped his arms around Jacob's body and crushing his ribs.

He let out a cry of agony as the rest of the wolves ended the vamp, and at the same time, I collapsed with my arms wrapped around my abdomen. For an unexplainable reason, I was feeling everything Jacob was, and it hurt like hell. The only one to notice was Rose and Emmett, everyone else was keen on seeing if Jacob was okay.

"Carlisle!" Emmett shouted.

"Fuuuccckkk…" I gasped, tearing and cursing.

"What's the matter Em?" Emmett asked worried. "CARLISLE!"

The agony was unbearable, and I couldn't understand why it felt like my insides were crushed, organs disfigured and most likely bleeding internally. The last thing I could recall was Carlisle insisting the wolves take me as well as Jacob back to the reservation while he finished up with the Volturi.

Then I blacked out with the last sight of Paul and Jared lifting me up.

**A/N: Okay, let me note that a couple of the wolves fur color changed except Sam, Jacob's and Paul's because I still want to keep you guys in the dark on this… sorry, but you will soon find out the mysteries of it.**

**So leave a review and let me know what you think, and thanks to the ones who reviewed the last one ****luvinlapush****, ****Georgia, SoundShield11****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****dark-magician100****, and ****Thornesedge****,**** I appreciate all of your feedback.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know this is taking forever to get to the point, but I want you guys to know that I want to let it play out. And before I forget, I want to thank rAbiDmutt03 for the idea of this chapter, and Embry's power. Hope you don't mind that I changed the name of it, but I used the idea, so thanks for your ideas. I hope this chapter does you justice**

**D: Still don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

* * *

><p>Maybe I am prone to injuries, this is the third time I was ordered on bed rest in the past month, and it sucked. I don't recall much of what happened, but apparently I woke up the next day in Sue Clearwater's house, on Seth's bed. Carlisle stopped by earlier and checked up on me and explained to me what happened, or at least of what he had knowledge of. He couldn't describe to why it happened, but I was bruised internally, and my two of my ribs had fractures that thankfully by now healed.<p>

I was sure now that it was Jacob that I had the connection with, but it hadn't made sense. I hardly knew Jacob, and we had no linked relation, I had no relation to any of the pack members other than Sam, so it was left in the air about my all-of-the-sudden injuries. So as the council did their research as well as Carlisle doing his own, I was ordered by Carlisle to rest for a day.

I was informed by Seth that Jacob's injuries were far more severe that mine. He broke two ribs; in the same spot I fractured mine. His arm was broken, mine hurt, and he was on constant doses of morphine as I begun to heal almost fully.

Seth also filled me in on Bella's attempt to visit Jacob, but the pack didn't want any of it, but Jacob did. I didn't give a damn about their conversation, but Seth explained that Jacob was upset with her, that he wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. None of us thought we'd see the day where Jacob would come to his revelations, so I could see hope in Seth's words when he said that he hoped that Bella would let him go.

Now what surprised me the most was Jacob was asking about me. I hadn't thought he would even give a damn; I didn't want him to. But he asked on my conditions, and apparently he felt guilty for putting me in this position.

"I brought you more water." Sue walked in with a pitcher of water and a smile on her face. "It's good to see you coming around, you had us all worried."

"You and me…" I chuckled, swallowing the glass of water in big gulps. "Has the council found anything yet?"

She shook her head. "We do have our theories, but Sam needs to explain it to you, that's not my position."

"I haven't even seen Sam yet." I sat up, wiping the sweat off my brow.

"He's here now; in fact the pack is all here to talk." She took the glass and sat in on the nightstand. "They were hoping you would come talk."

I thought about it for a moment. Even though I didn't want to see any of them, I wanted to know what was going on. "Yeah, sure." I sat up as she helped me stand.

My ribs were still sore, and whatever energy I was burning was taking its toll on me still, now I understood why Carlisle wanted me to take it easy. Even for a werewolf, we still needed time to recuperate. So as I limped down the stairs with Sue by my side, I began procrastinating on this meet, whether their information would be useful.

It made it a little easier with Seth and Sue's hospitality, but I couldn't say that for the rest. As we descended down the stairs, the pack were seated around the open kitchen and living area, all eyes bared on me. Seth came to assist me to sit on the nearest chair as Sue returned to the kitchen.

Sam watched me intently from across the room with Jared and Paul by each side. Quil and Leah seated on the couch as Seth sat next to me. I couldn't understand why they were all shaking their heads when Seth was so willing to help me out, even though I thought I hardly needed it, they didn't need to bury him in the ground with their glares, especially Paul. He looked infuriated.

"We owe you explanations." Sam finally spoke.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"I understand your frustrations Embry, but if you would listen to us in the first place, then maybe we could've figured this out sooner." He defended himself.

"So you figured it out?"

"No." He muttered.

"So either way it would've happened?" I asked.

"That's not the point." He was quick to change the subject. "What matters is that I'm here to give you full details on being a shifter."

"Well, explain then." I was becoming annoyed.

"Well you know the basics and our purpose, and I'll save the histories for another time." He stood up and walked closer. "But I need to tell you about imprinting."

"Imprinting?"

"Yes." He nodded. "When a shifter phases, its because they inherited their genes from their ancestors, and that's usually through an imprint. An imprint is a bond that can't be broken, or so its been said, but the purpose of it is to continue the line. When a shifter imprints on someone, they become everything that their imprintee wants them to be. We begin to feel their pain, their love, their fears, every emotion that they feel, we feel. Even something so brutal as a bone-break."

"Wait, wait." I threw my hand up to stop him, "are you saying that Jacob imprinted on me, you said it yourself that it was meant to continue the line, and I can't do that."

"It's not uncommon for same sex imprints." He stated. "But no, that's the thing, we asked Jacob, and he said he hadn't, which is why where still unsure why you were feeling his pain."

Just as he continued the phone rang and Sue answered, then hung up after a brief discussion. "That was Dr. Cullen, he explained that he thinks he has come across something."

"Is he coming over?" Jared asked.

"Yes, I gave him permission to come as soon as he could." Just as she finished, there was a knock on the door and Carlisle walking in alone.

"Thank you for permitting me to cross the boundary lines." He bowed his head respectfully to Sue. "I was doing some research, and I came across something interesting. I went into details that were noticeable to me, and I looked up anything to do with feeling others people's pain. At first I thought Embry could be an Empath, but Jasper explained that he has never come across something so intense, so I continued to more research and the only thing I could come across was something similar to an Empath."

"And that is?" I asked anxiously.

"Well… it hasn't a name, but from what we've witnessed so far. He feels everything Jacob has because it could be a possibility that Jacob has feelings for him."

"What?" I stared at him blankly.

"It has to do with an attraction, once it builds between the two, it could be like an imprint where it has similar symptoms." He paused for a moment. "What I mean to say is, that I think Embry has the ability to attract others, like he's a drug to those who feel love or care for him. It's beyond his control, and if they falter into the attraction, it can come to the point where they desperately crave his attention."

"Seriously." I stared at the man like he was crazy.

"Like a pack harem?" Seth asked softly. "I know this sounds silly, but I've read several manga novels revolving around harem's, well actually a couple, and the harem attracts their best suitors, usually the ones who already have feelings for that harem, fall for them quicker."

"That does sound like the best explanation." Carlisle listened.

"Those who don't, they feel like they need to protect them, under any circumstances. Like a brother or a sibling, they'll protect the harem like an infant where it nearly becomes impossible to go near them." Everyone stared at Seth in amusement. "This sometimes fades when the harem finds their suitor, but those who feel obligated to protect them, still will."

"Well what about emotions or inflictions?" Carlisle seemed more interested than all of us.

"Nothing had been mentioned about that." Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure Doctor."

"Well everything Seth's has explained, seems to be Embry's symptoms." Carlisle continued. "But more in extent to the physical and emotion pain added, I've come to the best conclusion to what to call his gift, or call him for that matter. A charmer."

"A charmer?" Paul barely muttered.

"Under advises, I suggest those who haven't developed the intimate feelings towards Embry, stand clear until and if a bond is formed between him and another. I get the feeling that the bond will definitely intensify if he is imprinted on." Carlisle added.

"I want to get out of here." I panicked. "I want to go home Carlisle."

"Please don't." Jared pleaded, Sam looking concerned, and Paul drooped looking down at the floor next to him.

"Carlisle, I want to go home to my bed." I stood up with a slouch.

"You can't keep avoiding us." Sam added.

"I can try." I retaliated.

"Sam's right." Carlisle added. "I can take you home, but you have to learn to embrace your gift, it does affect the ones who want to protect you when they feel they're not permitted to. They're your brothers whether you like it or not."

I hated this with a passion. I was succumbed to return here because they feel obligated to keep me safe; all because of some stupid curse was bestowed upon me. It's not like they'd be doing this for their pleasures, they'd be amplified by the day if I stayed near. Nothing can prepare a person for something this drastic; I don't expect anyone to adjust to this kind of _curse_, so why should I have to?

"Can I at least have a night to think about it?" I compromised. "You guys can't expect me to adjust to it the moment you tell me; I need time to gather this information."

The room remained at a dead silence, everyone staring at each other, waiting for someone to give me an answer until Sam finally spoke. "Fine, but tomorrow we need to have a pack meeting, and you need to attend. This information will be passed onto Jacob; we'll find a way to get around this for your comfort."

Okay, maybe I misjudged the alpha; he was actually being considerate to my comfort. Although, I am still reluctant on returning here, especially if I am what Carlisle claims I am, I don't think I can handle being ogled over because that's my talent. I mean, most would probably be ecstatic to hear that a bunch of buff dudes lusted for them. I'm surprised I'm not, but the fact is, these guys are still the ones that made my life a living hell, and if they expect me to give into their woes, they're going to have to give hundred and ten percent to do so.

"I'll escort him back tomorrow once he's ready." Carlisle informed them, resting his hand on my shoulder. "He's in good hands, I promise."

"I can take your word." Sam nodded.

"I can't." Jared stood up and walked out.

"Neither can I." Paul agreed and followed.

Sam was upset over the sudden departure, but I didn't care. They both were getting on my nerves. I knew now that this was another excuse to blame me for something I can't control. It's going to be just like back at school, they're going to be determined to make my life as a wolf a living hell. Sure Jared apologized, but that won't falter him into speaking his mind, nor Paul. They're both intricate when it comes to complicated situations; none of their outbursts make the problem simpler.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Carlisle informed, following me outside to his BMW.

The ride was silent for a moment, and for once I wish I had Edwards gift to hear what Carlisle was thinking, I was sure he has a lot on his mind regarding the discussion we just had, and I have a feeling that he wasn't able to give his full opinion.

"Does this frighten you?" He asked subtly.

"Yeah," I answered honestly. "I'm kind of hoping it's not true."

"I understand, Edward, Jasper or Alice still have troubles controlling there's, you'll get the hang of it eventually once you tap into it."

"How do you suggest that?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but with Edward, his requires focus, it helps him pick up the thoughts he wants to hear, or the one's he avoids. Alice, uses hers as daydreams, like she conjures them but it plays out how it's supposed to play, of course they could change. And Jaspers, of course would be his emotions. He can fixate anyone's to where he wants them to be, how he wants you to feel. Maybe yours could be thought, thinking to believe that someone couldn't have these feelings for you. Like you're the one implementing their feelings to believe that they're not in love with you?"

"That sounds difficult." I muttered.

"It could be." He answered honestly. "But if you try, you'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah, kind of wish I wasn't the only wolf."

"You probably aren't." He gave me a glance. "You'd be surprised how easy it is for some to hide theirs, or just like you, they might not know of it."

"Any suspicions?" I asked hopeful.

"I do… Sam." He answered putting the car in park. "I believe he is an enforcer, the ability to steer someone into movement that they want them to, kind of like using someone like a puppet."

"Really?"

"Well, his seems subtle to say the least, like an alpha he has the ability to enforce orders, without question."

"But he's the alpha, his orders can't be disobeyed." We stood in the front of the door.

"He's alpha because Jacob didn't want to be."

"Yeah, I know that."

"My point is, an alpha's role can only be given if he's fought for it, or it's passed down through his bloodline, which none is what Sam has attained." He paused. "My theories are because of his gift, the pack can't refuse his orders."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it explains a lot." He opened the door as I walked in first. "Just get some rest son; you have a big day tomorrow with patrols and all."

"Ugh… don't remind me." I dragged my feet walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Embry."

"I hope."

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I will let you know that you will find out who imprinted on Embry in the next chapter, or the one after that, depends on how I can fit it in. So review and let me know.**

**But as always, big thanks to Thornesedge, rAbiDmutt03, SoundShield11, DRBR-Lovely, dark-magician100, luvinlapush, Georgia, and hopelessromantic5 for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to the ones who alerted and favorite, I appreciate it.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, this is where it gets good. This chapter explains a lot of what has been going on in the past chapters. And you'll find out just who does imprint on Embry. I will let you know that there is a lot of information to absorb in this chapter, and I hope you're able to understand it. But enough of the rambling… enjoy.**

**Before I continue though, I want to give a special thanks to the reviewers who caught up with the story and reviewed every chapter, I appreciate your input. **

**D: Any recognizable characters, creations, and plots belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any unfamiliarity's belong to me and my crazy ideas.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>I should be used of these setbacks, but I'm not. I was ordered by Sam and informed by Carlisle and Esme that I should resign from my job at Newton's groceries. I only received two paychecks for the three weeks I worked there, and my plans to save up for a vehicle were thrown out the window. And to add to this shitpot, my mom's car became definitely useless to me. I didn't want it at first, but some shit was already going on with it that it shut down the month it sat there. So the bucket of bolts was hauled to the Black's house, it was either that or the dump.<p>

And to make matters worse, my temper lately has gone from two to eighty. The simplest thing like Emmett teasing me about some dumb nickname sets me off, especially when he calls me pup. I fucking hate it now I know the reasons of it in the first place; he knew I was going to be a wolf.

The man still confuses me to say the least. He's all lustful and teases his wife, but as soon as I walk in the room, he acts like I'm going to give him shit for doing so. Anyone could be watching them displaying affection, but when I'm around, he stays quiet for a moment before he thinks of something to tease me about. I don't really like jumping to conclusions, but it still does feel like he flirts with me. I began to blame the charmer crap that Carlisle told me about, but he explained that it only works with shifters really, so that left Emmett out of the picture, kind of. If there were ever more feelings that developed, I wondered if he would have the balls to act on them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a home wrecker, and I'll stress it until the day I die, but I'm still curious if Emmett would do anything about it.

As I shook those thoughts, more invaded my cranium and trailed to my past week with my trainings with the pack. Thankfully, Sam is very patient man when it comes to teaching me, and aggressive when it comes to calming the others who like to wrestle and just act like idiots. And Jared, I'm still clueless about him. He still acts… shy around me, but most times he's just quiet, but I'm glad that he doesn't try to avoid me anymore, I was the one in fact that was pissed with him.

Seth, bless his heart, reminds me of a little brother that I wish I had. When I made it official to accept my role, I decided to move in with the Clearwaters, and he was the one most excited about it. I'm still welcomed at the Cullens, Esme and Carlisle made sure I was aware of it too. This past week has been interesting as well, the many unsuspected conversations with the young wolf, I've come to learn more about him, and came to a confirmation of one of the assumptions I had made about him. He made me swear to secrecy when he told me that he in fact was in love with his best friend, and I couldn't blame him. But Jacob was still chasing around the bore he calls beautiful and hasn't even given Seth any attention even though the boy still gives it a try.

Then there is Jacob. I have to say that he has to be the most confused teen I had ever known. I could see that it killed him inside out to see his best friend with his enemy, and I think that was more of the main reason, and in a way, I think he was convincing himself that he was in love with her rather than going for his true feelings. I don't know how to explain it, but when Seth is around him, he looks… nervous, even around me. I blame the charmer crap when it comes to me, but Seth, I know he adores the kid, but like I said, he is so keen into believe that Bella could be his imprint. Which is probably the reason he hasn't looked Seth in the eyes long enough to catch on, well at least that what Seth tells me.

Though I've come somewhat a little bit more acquainted with Jared, Paul still avoids me like I'm some sort of disease. Sure he says a quick 'hello' then leaves like a bat out of hell, usually with the excuse that he has patrol or somewhere along the line. I seriously think he's taking the advice of standing clear of me too seriously. Sure I couldn't really stand the guy, but I still made it my obligation to settle some disagreements to make the pack bond stronger.

The only vampires I killed were the ones from the newborn army, so the patrols were filled with nothing but lessons and laps around the borderlines. But this past patrol went to shits when I accidently kissed Jared. Yes you heard me right; I fucked up and fell for the attraction that was building with him when we started talking more. Most of it was my fault.

"Someone going to explain to me what the hell happened?" Sam fumed. Everyone remained silent, and I sure as hell didn't want to give explanations about my mistakes. "Embry…"

"Umm…"

"You fucking kissed him asshole!" Paul fought forward as Leah and Quil held him back.

"What the fuck is it you anyways Lahote?" Jared retaliated with Jacob and Seth holding him down.

"Both of you shut it." Sam gave the alpha order, "now Embry, I want you to explain how all of this happened, with every detail if you don't mind."

"I don't really want to." I mumbled turning from his gaze.

"Do I have to enforce an order on you too?" He kneeled in front of me.

"No…" I answered annoyed and gave in. "Well…"

_FLASHBACK_

I was put on patrols with Jared and Paul for the first time, and Paul didn't seem that content with Sam's decision. I could care less though. But that's when Jared decided to take the time to get to know me. He began asking me questions about my childhood, my roots, and everything in between. I was honest, and I could feel the sympathy he had for me when he heard about my mom, and he even apologized a couple times for treating me the way he did. Though I brushed it off for him making the effort, he was true to his words when he did say he really did feel guilty for judging me before he got to know me.

And that's when I knew I was falling for him. I probably should've avoided the conversation, but I needed to be more considerate that he was being courteous towards my feelings. So that's when I realized that he was actually a cool guy once you get to know him. Even through our entire conversation, I knew Paul was annoyed of it.

I was ready to head back to the Clearwaters after our patrol was over and Quil, Leah, and Jacob were ready to take over, when Jared asked to continue our conversation on the beach. I was resistant at first, but decided that nothing could go wrong. Boy, was I wrong.

The conversation started lightly. He told me how him and Paul have been best friends since pre-school, and how they pretty much did everything together. When it came to them dating girls, I found it kind of hilarious that he was embarrassed to talk about it to me. He was quick to change the subject too, moving onto when he first phased. It was like he was telling me his life story when I didn't even ask him to. It turned for the unexpected when he began asking me about my so-called-gift.

"How does it feel?" He broke a twig and threw it lightly.

"How does what feel?" I looked at him questionably as he continued to stare down at the sand.

"Being a charmer?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "I know I don't really like it."

"Why?"

"Because I would know that whichever relationship I end up in, will be mostly based on because of my gift, none of it will be real." I sighed in disappointment, "I think it's a lot worse than an imprint."

"You're not a fan of imprinting too?"

"Is anyone?" I chuckled. "The only one who seems to have the satisfaction of it is Sam, I can see him and Emily is madly in love, even he still feels the guilt for hurting Leah, he still adores the girl."

"Yeah," He laughed. "Emily sure has him under her finger."

"Don't get me wrong, I hope to someday find something in that similarity, but that's far from reality." He shuffled and moved a little closer.

"Why do you think it's far from the truth? I'm sure it can be closer than you think."

I turned my head to face him, realizing he was inching in closer to me. His face became adjacent with mine, breath ghosting over my lips as he pressed them against mine. I don't know why I let him do it, I didn't fight it; I embraced it as he placed his hand behind my neck and deepened it with passion and warmth. His tongue pressed against my lips before clashing with mine, and I didn't want to let go. It was way too good to be true.

That was until Paul showed up.

"What the fuck?" Took the words right out of my mouth.

We quickly stood up before Paul came charging towards Jared and throwing a punch. I did what I knew I should and tried my best to pull him off of Jared, but Paul continued to push me aside to land another blow on his best friend. My continuance to separate them failed, until Leah, Quil, and Jacob had to interfere to pull them back.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And that's where you came in." I mumbled.

"You fucking knew to stand clear of him." Paul shouted across the room.

"What? And treat him how you've been." Jared shouted back. "Fuck that Paul, grow some balls and get with the program."

"Both of you!" Sam infuriated. "That's enough."

The room fell silent, and it made me very uncomfortable. I was beginning to think that the kiss was a huge mistake; well I knew it already was, but this confirmed it.

"Now," Sam continued. "I explained before that Embry's feelings are not to be played with, it's enough that he's dealing with his ability, no one needs to add to it."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Paul grumbled.

"What the hell you talking about?" Jared asked annoyed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Paul justified.

"I didn't tell anyone, and neither did you." Jared shouted.

"Will one of you explain what the hell is going on?" Sam demanded.

"It's nothing." Paul turned his glance away.

"Go ahead Paul, tell them." Jared taunted his friend. "Tell them what you told me, it's not my fault that it blew up in your face."

"Fuck off Jared." Paul warned.

"No. I had enough of your shit." Jared hissed. "I have a confession to make, and I'm sorry Embry, but you need to know this, and I'm hoping you won't hate me after this."

I stared blankly.

"Paul and I made an agreement." Jared continued. "On the last day of school, something happened that neither of us was sure of, if it was the truth."

"Shut up Jared." Paul yelled.

"No, he needs to know this." Jared glared, and then turned to me again. "Paul's been hiding something from all of us, and he was so damn good at it."

"I said shut up Jared or I'll kick your ass." Paul threatened him.

"Like Embry, he has ability that he failed to tell all of us." Jared announced. "He came to admittance to me because he needed my help to confirm something. He claimed that he has the gift to channel himself through others, like a spirit taking over a mediums body, his words not mine. I didn't want to do it, but I did it because I wanted him to prove it."

"What the hell?" Leah stared at Paul questionably.

"It was easier in our wolf forms, so he used my body to try and get to know Embry." Jared continued to review my expressions. "Everything I was seeing, he was able to. We did it on our patrols, and that's when I first got the chance to know Embry. At first it scared the shit out of me, but after a couple times, I realized that Embry was going through a lot of shit, and it hurt me to know that as well. But whatever I saw, I soon began to try to break the connection with Paul, and that's why I found it hard to look at Embry the same. I held a secret that he would hate me for."

"You're not serious are you?" I asked.

"I wish I wasn't now." Jared admitted. "I don't care if it's the charmer thing that drew me to you Embry, and I'm hoping that's not the reason for it, but I do want to get to know you more."

"You know that's not possible Jared." Paul growled.

"It is until you admit it." Jared complied.

"Admit what?" Jacob asked before I could.

Paul wouldn't say a thing, but Jared was ready to.

"You're his…"

"I said shut the fuck up Jared." Paul fumed.

"He has the right to know Paul." Jared almost jumped from his chair before Jacob and Seth pulled him back. "No more secrets Paul, I won't have it."

"Will someone tell me what the fucks going on?" I stood up just before Sam stood in front of me to block me from becoming more upset.

"What is it Paul?" Sam asked the man.

"Sam, he can't…" this was the first time I saw another man tear, and I was beginning to feel what he felt. "He's… Embry… he's…" he mumbled.

"Spit it out Paul." Sam ordered.

"He's my imprint."

At the moment, I wished I didn't know what imprinting was, but his admittance sent me in shock before he escaped out the nearest exit. No one moved including me. Jared seemed reluctant to look at me now; I knew he felt a great amount of guilt.

"Embry? Are you okay?" Sam asked breaking me out of my stillness.

"No." I muttered. "I have to go."

I skimmed passed everyone and made my escape too, running as fast as my feet could carry me. My breaths were heavy; my heart was beating faster than normal, and the betrayal was settling in my nerves as I raced through the trees and collided my fist with the nearest tree.

_I officially hated my life._

**A/N: Okay, I had to leave it there because I wanted you guys to have time to take in the information. I hope this doesn't confuse you or you've become bored with it. The next chapter falls under the story still, around the beginning of breaking dawn. So as things continue to heat up, how do you think Paul would be able to explain his side without Embry lashing out? If you continue to read, Paul will eventually give his explanation more on his gift and you'll find out what it's called, but for now, it will remain a mystery.**

**Oh, and P.S. don't give up on Jared, I don't think he will.**

**So as you review, and I'm assuming you will, I want to thank the reviewers for the last chapter, darkly0divine, FallenAngel359, rAbiDmutt03, dark-magician100, Thornesedge, SoundShield11, luvinlapush, DmitriZhukov, sibaruneko, Georgia and Abysslullaby. I love hearing from all of you, and I hope to hear from more reviewers on how I'm doing.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Those I have replied to for the last chapter, I have informed them that I would be absent for a while, and it still applies. I actually had time before my hectic schedule begins for the next while. Like I said, I promised if I had time for an update, I'd give you one. So here it is. This chapter is mostly in Paul's POV, and I know I said that this would all be in Embry's POV, but I felt it was best to venture in this route to give you the idea of how Paul came to his gift. So… enjoy.**

**P.S. I hadn't had time review the chapter for any spelling mistakes and such, but I will edit it when I have the time. Just let me know if you catch anything**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Yeah I fucked up, I know it. But you can't blame me for hoping that Embry would forgive me. I'm praying for it, I'm begging for it. I'm begging for him, and Paul Lahote doesn't fucking beg, but damn, he's worth it.

I don't give a damn if he's my imprint or the fact that he's a charmer, I will do anything to make him mine. I did do everything to make him mine but that's where the whole thing messed up. That's when I messed up. I should've been a man about it and just went up to him like the broads I used to. Shit it was easier with them; I just had to lie to get 'em in bed, and that was simple. But I wanted a different approach on Embry because he's ten times better than the sluts I've been with. He deserves to be courted to, catered, wined and dined.

It's a strange world, how things change so damn quickly. I've never expected to fall for the one person I wouldn't even give a second look, but the thing is, I did look the second time. At first, I regretted every moment of it, fuck I was ready to jump off the cliff because of it, but when Embry came to mind, I couldn't do it. That moment, when I was caught off guard, and like destiny, I returned my gaze to his frustrated one, meeting his eyes for the second time as he kneeled below me to his locker.

Shit, I was just glad to be getting out of that hellhole of a school, but I hadn't expected on my last day to see the most beautiful creature to walk the face of this earth. Right in front of me the whole time, was my soul mate, and it took me years to realize it.

I was never a big fan of imprinting, I seen the effects on Sam, Emily practically owned him, and I didn't want to be succumbed to practically bowing to someone's feet. Jared and I felt bad for the poor sap, talk about whipped.

But that day, when I met eyes with Embry, it had to be one of the best experiences I've ever witnessed. That day I was one-hundred percent sure that love at first sight existed, this was just the first time I actually met the beautiful dark eyes of Embry Call. The pull is hard to explain, but to me, it felt as if I was being hypnotized, like his eyes alone were pulling me towards him. I wanted nothing but to ravish his plump lips with mine, to feel the connection of my hands touching his caramel skin, the heat of my body intertwining with his. I wanted every connection possible with him to be bonded like opposites finding each other for the first time.

I didn't know how to approach him, I was afraid to now. I spent our entire high school lives making his a living hell, and I knew there was no way in hell he'd give me a chance. Our usual routine of taunting Embry was overruled by me, I threatened the hell out of Jared if even hurt him again. From then on, I swore to protect him, to keep assholes like me away from him.

I knew then that I had to straighten my act up, and even though Jared was questionable about my sudden changes of mind, I told him to screw off. I thought about how I could even begin to talk to him that night, but came up with nothing. I was plagued with the continuous thoughts of him rejecting me at my every attempt, and even worse, him being afraid of me. I knew the possibilities of him having fears of what I might do, or what I could do. He feared the man I used to be, the one I hope I left behind the minute I looked into his soul.

I didn't sleep that entire night, constantly thinking if I should just get up and run to his house, hoping that whatever idiotic move I made would work out for the best. But even that idea seemed stupid; I knew I'd be the last person he'd want to see. But I still hoped.

With the lack of sleep, I tiredly headed out for patrol with Jared. That's when I let it slip, and him being so damn observant, began questioning my sudden attraction to the teen we used to take turns making fun of.

'_You gotta be kidding me Lahote.'_ Jared said smugly. _'The Call kid?'_

'_You make it sound like I planned the damn thing.'_ I argued.

'_Are you sure you imprinted?'_ He asked hesitantly.

'_Yeah. He's all I can think about, and the distance from him is driving me crazy.'_

'_Ha, I guess Karma is a bitch.'_

It took me the entire six hours of patrol to convince Jared to be a part of my plan, how I came up with it was just a spur of the moment. First, I had to admit to him and show him the so-called gift that I transpired over the years. Accidentally discovering it over one of my many disagreements with my dad.

The bastard drinks. Plain and simple, and when he gets in after his usual shenanigans, he decides to ventilate his frustrations out on my mom and me. Even though I'd always step in to protect my mom, he would finish me off and my mom before passing out and forgetting what the hell he did. But that all changed the night that my fears switched with my anger, and I discovered that I was a freak of nature. Before I became a wolf, I was known as a spirit traveller, or so what's said in the histories. But when my father was beating the shit out my mom again, I lost it. Instead of doing what I normally do, I lost consciousness and regained it with my hand being raised at my mother as she stared at me frightened. I halted in my tracks realizing that I was in my dad's body, vacating him for a moment to run out of the house, and then returning to my own body. In instincts, I locked the bastard out before he could come storming back in wondering what the hell happened.

I know now why he hadn't come back. I was able to manipulate his thoughts for him to leave for a couple days in confusion. I hadn't a clue how I've done it, but it felt good to know that my mom was safe.

After practicing so much on my dad, and becoming a wolf almost a year later, I was able to master the talent. When I'm visiting another's body [what I call it] I can take full control, and steer their thoughts away from what they planned. It came in handy when my dad would return every time more confused than ever. I hadn't known the dangers of it until I realized that my dad's memories were slowly being wiped away. The council became concerned that he was slowly losing it because of his constant drinking and their suspicions of him being on drugs.

It became official when he didn't even remember much of his wife or the son he was questionable he had. He hardly recognized us after a while, and my mom seemed lost to why her husband forgot who she was.

At the age of forty-two, the doctors diagnosed my father with Alzheimer's. And my mom being the loving person she is, promised to take care of him until the day he died. I refused, but I did feel guilty that I was responsible for it, yes I knew that I could never be forgiven for it, but I did what I had to do to keep me and my mom safe. I don't know how to feel about it, with my mom not knowing how it happened, and maybe one day I'll tell her.

Jared was reluctant to falter to my plan, I wouldn't blame him. But the perks of taking over a shifter, from what we discovered, I can't manipulate their thoughts, but only their bodies for a short period of time. Jared and I were relieved that after the first try, but I was still able to control his movements when we first saw Embry in his state.

I didn't plan on the second or third time, but I couldn't resist when Jared was willingly going to meet Embry, and that's when I would take over, and that's when Jared began to push me out of thought. I hated it. I then realized that I had to step in and try my best to get closer to him before Jared did.

That's when I hinted to Sam that Embry was close to phasing, and that he should return to La Push. I don't know, maybe I was being a coward about it, but I wanted to get closer to my imprint, and Jared was making my chances thin. That's when Embry actually did phase.

I was pissed when he stayed at the Cullens. I hated the leeches, and to know my imprint was being welcomed with open arms into their family, it infuriated me. It took everything I had to fight myself from racing across the border to bring him back here and never let him go. I knew force wouldn't work, and I wasn't digging a deeper hole than I already had. I was planning to admit everything to him once I got a chance to.

But my every attempt was interrupted either by Seth, Jacob or Jared. I tried talking, to spark a conversation, but he would brush me off like always. And it would make me feel like more shit. I couldn't do anything right to befriend my soul mate, and the worse part of it was that I didn't want him to know that it was an imprint that made me fall madly for him.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, they had, drastically. I was happy to find that I wasn't the only one with a talent, but I came to my revelations when I found out that the entire pack could end up lusting over my Embry. It was then I realized to that Jared was falling into the attraction.

Shit hit the fan that day when I witnessed the worst sight ever. When Sam put me on patrol once again with Jared and Embry, I mean, sure I was happy that Sam put me on patrols with him and Jared, it done my wolf some good to know that we were close to him, but jealousy would strike every time Jared would actually have a conversation with him. I tried to add my two-bits, but I was constantly ignored by him, and then overruled by Jared when he would steer the conversations in a different direction. I couldn't handle that he was getting closer to my best friend, and I wouldn't display any emotions that bothered me to the core. I was dying inside every time he would void my interest to speak in our mental and physical links.

But the day when our patrols were switched over once again, I caught the last bit when Jared requested to talk with Embry more. I was ready to go on a tirade when I heard him say yes, but I thought that maybe I was overreacting, and maybe if I just stood close by, that it would just be what he said it would be, a talk. Boy was I wrong when my best friend kissed my imprint, that's when I lost control and attacked Jared and hoped to finally claim what was mine.

I lost a friendship that day and I lost any chances of making things right with the man who now owns my existence. I hadn't eaten, I hadn't slept, and I hadn't interacted with anyone. I guess this is what I deserve. It really did feel like Embry was leaving me, fleeing this place, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Paul." I turned to see the dark figure of Leah standing at my door.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled.

"I didn't have to fucking come here asshole, but I did." She retaliated in the usual manner, "but my brother and your imprint have gone missing."

"What?" I bolted forward in a sharp pain.

_Next time trust your instincts asshole._

**Embry's POV**

I can't believe that asshole. Both of them, Jared and Paul. They fucking played with everything I am, who I am. I didn't ask to be a charmer, I didn't ask to be a wolf, and I especially didn't ask to be Paul's imprint. But I was cursed with all three in less than two weeks. Fuck my life.

I seriously thought that Jared did mean something, that he really did change, that he actually did regret for the way he treated me. But now it feels like they were all lies. I couldn't handle anything thrown to me, and it just seems every bomb was being dropped and I couldn't avoid these battlefields. I just wanted it all to end.

I should've known Paul was up to something too. I just didn't want to believe it. I thought it was just the jealousy of losing his best friend, not his best friend situating the spot he thought he should vacate. I didn't want, and I still don't want Paul as a friend or anything close to that title. I loathed the man even more now. He lied to get to know me. He couldn't just up and tell me, and maybe I would've been able to absorb the information.

Two days. Two flipping days and I haven't been able to face anyone other than Seth. I was played like a fiddle, and it hurt more than ever. I knew now of the imprint, and it bothered that I was feeling the rejection I had for Paul. Now my thoughts were going against me. I kept thinking of a way to forgive them, especially Paul, but whatever humanity left in me told me not to, that Paul deserved everything handed to him, it's just now I was suffering for it tenfold.

"Embry…" Seth came in sobbing. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled. "I just didn't know who else to go to."

"Seth I'm not in the mood." I said annoyed.

"Please Em…" he stuttered. "I don't know who else to go to."

"Are you in trouble?" I asked now concerned.

"No," he wiped a tear from his cheek. "Jake's gone. He left."

"What do you mean he left?"

"Bella and Edward sent him an invitation to their wedding…" I sighed in realizations, "he was just so mad and left, and no one has heard from him since yesterday."

"Why would they send him an invitation, is she that stupid?" I said annoyed.

"I'm worried for him Em, I know he's a wolf and everything, but I know he's hurt mentally and emotionally, I just don't want him doing anything to hurt himself." Seth panicked and continued to sob. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Let's go." I stood up quickly and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside.

"Where?" He asked.

"To find Jacob and talk some sense into the man." I mumbled.

"But what if he wants to be alone?" He said nervously.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Without further hesitation, we both phased and headed to the forests to hopefully pick up his scent. Anything to help Seth and get my mind off what just happened a couple days ago.

'_Clear and block you thoughts Seth, this may take a while.'_

**A/N: There are still things that need to be answered for both Paul and Embry's gifts, which you will learn in the future chapters. The only time I will switch the POV's will be explanations of gifts that and/if the other pack members receive on too. Also, if you ever thought of any other pack members with gifts, I'd like to hear what your thoughts are. I can't promise if I use the idea, but I am curious to what you think. So I hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Big thanks to those who alerted and favorited, and especially the ones who reviewed the last chapter, Thornesedge, dark-magician100, rAbiDmutt03, Abysslullaby, SoundShield11, sibaruneko, hopelessromantic5, luvinlapush, Georgia, and darkly0divine, you are all awesome for taking the time to let me know what you think.**

**So I hope you ladies and gents won't have to wait too long for the next update, but like I said my next few weeks in my schedule are going to be crazy. I hope everyone remains interested. Also it has come across to me that FF has placed a censorship on the site, and I contemplated whether I should bother, but I felt that I'd continue to post and hope that mine remains, [My main concerns are It Will Rain and A Weird Kind Of Love]. But if it were ever to come to it, I was thinking of posting somewhere else just in case, what do you think?**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, I had the next chapter written half ways, but I lost it with my jump drive, so that totally sucks. I actually have a weekend to myself, and am finally getting back into my routines; it's just a matter of fitting my updates back into it as well. So before I continue to ramble on… enjoy.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, maybe this was an excuse to void my own problems, and I'm not saying it's the best, but it's the best I could come up with for helping Seth find his best friend. I could see he was crushed with every thought of losing his best friend. I knew it could be possible that Jacob could try to hurt himself from the heartbreak, but maybe his family and the pack were enough to make him think twice. Maybe his friendship with Seth could be enough for him to double-check his ambitions on life.<p>

I began to loathe how unfair life was treating Seth. I mean, Seth is just so caring and considerate to others, so why did he have to go through something similar to me. I mean, he's being tested with the facts of love and life. Mine just differs by whatever adoration felt for me was fixated through tradition, it wasn't love, it was arranged. Seth's differentiated by loving someone who might not love him back, and I didn't want to think of something so cruel on the pup, he deserved Jacob's love as much as Jacob feels he deserves Bella's love. This is just a series of people loving the wrong people. When will fate get this right?

I've heard once that life is just one big test. Not sure where, but it's been said that every obstacle we face is like a lesson in life, a chapter through the textbook of life, it's just a matter if we learn or lose from it. Maybe this is just one of the big things Seth has to make sure he passes. Maybe this is a big test I have to pass. I'm beginning to hate this lesson.

'_What's the point?'_ Seth whined, slouching down and falling to his belly.

We've been following Jacob's feint trail, picking up the last of what scent we could pick up, and it felt like hours since we left the rez. I was becoming exhausted too, but I didn't want to give up on Seth, but now it seems he has, which is not like him. Seth can be very persuasive when he wants to be, and confident when he's sure of something true to his heart.

'_I can't do this anymore Em, I'm sorry I dragged you into this.'_ He apologized, panting as his tongue dangled from the side of his mouth. _'He probably knows by now he's being followed, he won't let us find him.'_

'_Seth, what's wrong?'_ I stopped in front of him.

'_I'm tired Embry.'_ He stared up at me. _ 'I'm tired of all of this. It feels like a dead end every time I get closer, he just shuts me out.'_

'_You can't give up now Seth, especially when you're sure you're close.'_

'_That's the thing.' _He softly growled. _'I'm not sure anymore. I want to believe I have the chance, but I don't want to be the last option.'_

'_Like an imprint.'_ I muttered, lying next to him in exhaustion.

'_I don't know Embry.'_ He nudged me. _'I always thought of an imprint to be a secure and safe route. I know pretty much everyone in the pack despises the thought, but I find it to be a rarity that we take advantage of. I watched it break my sisters heart, but mend and build something stronger between Sam and Emily, I mean don't get me wrong, I still feel bad for my sister, but I know she'll find someone ten times better, someone who will love and cherish my sister, and without an imprint.' _ He gave the first wolfy grin of the night. _'Then there is Quil and Claire. I along with the others thought it was strange at first, but as I watch them, no one needs to worry so much for the toddler. She literally has a knight in shining armor that will become her prince charming when she grows up. They're just made for each other.'_

I scoffed at the thought.

'_Then there is you and Paul.'_ I scoffed again. _'No, just listen to me Em. As rare as it is for imprints to take place, it almost hasn't been heard of for same sex imprints. In fact, from what I've read and heard, they usually only happen once in a pack.'_

I then realized when Seth's head dropped slowly to where he was getting at. Because of Paul imprinting on me, there was a slimmer chance of Jacob imprinting on him. I know he hoped for it, and as crazy as it sounds, now I think I wanted it for him.

'_I'm sorry Seth, I wasn't thinking.'_

'_It's fine.'_ He murmured. _'Please, just don't… just don't surpass any chances with Paul. He's in pain, and I know you know it to, just don't overthink it. I know there is a reason you're his imprint, just talk to him, and work this out. I know it will be a difficult task seeing how he approached it rationally rather than telling you, but he's confused, and just like every other shifter that finds their imprint, or so I've been told, their biggest fear is being rejected.'_

'_I wish it were that easy.'_

'_It'll never be easy Em,'_ He chuckled. _'You both have monsters on your shoulders that you need to deal with, and I know you can help each other get through this.'_

'_You're starting to sound like a therapist.'_ I chuckled at the thought of me lying on the couch with him and his notepad sitting in a chair behind me.

'_Well some of us are just born with the gift of word.'_ He said. _'Just listen to my plea Em, don't let your anger overshadow what you could have. Paul is a good guy once you get to know him, he is the only other person who really knows how I feel about Jacob, and has never judged me.'_

'_That still doesn't change the fact that he bullied me throughout my high school life.'_ I complained.

'_I can't speak much to that, I hadn't been true to you either, and I should've defended you when I had the chance.'_ He added._ 'But just because Paul hadn't judged me, doesn't mean he wasn't shocked to find that he was becoming more and more attracted to you. I mean… I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but Paul doesn't know how to deal with his emotions, and when I noticed that not only he was gaining interest in you, he was afraid, so he reacted the only way he knew how and that was through anger. He didn't know why he was starting to notice you, but it was most likely due to your gift, but he freaked out and hadn't told any of us that he imprinted on you, heck I didn't even know that.'_

'_I don't see a purpose for my gift.'_ I mumbled. _'I mean, isn't it supposed to be useful to the pack, I only see it causing trouble.'_

'_I kind of do,'_ Seth thought reluctantly. _'I think it has to do with imprinting too as well. When a shape shifter is bonded to someone, they become stronger in so many ways. I think you can use your gift to amplify that bond and strength to make the pack mere indestructible; you just need to figure out how to master your talent. And as for the others who haven't imprinted, I think your presence gives off that some sort of effect. Most of us feel we need to protect you, and that urge to make sure you're safe strengthens our abilities to a certain degree, I know I feel it sometimes.'_

'_How the hell did you get so smart pup?'_ I stood up and shook the dirt off my fur.

'_That's what happens when you're an observer and curious as a toddler.'_ He chuckled. _'Maybe that's my gift.'_

'_I think if you have a gift Seth, it would be something a lot cooler than an observer.'_

'_Yeah, you're probably right.'_ He shook the dirt off his fur.

'_So, let's keep looking?'_

'_No.'_ He indicated. _'I know Jake won't do something stupid… I hope. But I'm not going to chase after him if he doesn't want me to. If he needs me, he knows where to find me. If he wants more with me, than he's going to have to do the convincing, as much as I keep hoping for it, and as much as it would pain me to let him go, then I'll try.'_

'_But what if he does come to you?'_

'_Then he'll have to prove to me that it's real.'_ He said bluntly._ 'Don't get me wrong, I'd be ecstatic, but he needs to know that I'm worth fighting for too. Don't you think?'_

'_Couldn't have said it any better kid.' _I stretched out. _ 'So what do you say we phase back and head home, from what you told me, you have a wedding to attend to.'_

'_Just one sec.'_ He turned and faced the opposite direction. _'Jake? If you're hearing this, don't do anything stupid. Please.'_

It almost felt like he was saying goodbye. I wasn't sure if Jacob heard him out, or if he heard our entire conversation, but I'm thinking that Seth was hoping he did. I know I was. Jacob needed to know what he had, and how special that person was. How special that person is.

As we phased, we set out and raced back to La Push in our naked glory without a care in the world and a smile for once attached to my face. As strange as it might have looked, we didn't care.

That was until we came across two concerned wolves stopping us in our tracks and altering our smiles to disappointment. Leah and Paul. That's when I pulled the shorts off my ankle and dressed as fast as I could the same time Seth did. And they followed suit, Leah looking pissed, and Paul looking concerned.

I didn't catch much of the argument between Seth and Leah as they trailed off and ditched me with Paul, I just knew that Leah was giving him shit about worrying her. _Yeah, thanks for your concern over me too._ I thought sarcastically as I was ready to follow.

"Wait." Paul said almost too quiet to the point I hardly heard him.

I don't know why I stopped too, but I did. It was like I was frozen in my steps, and he knew he could have that effect. I made it to step forward again before he pleaded louder.

"Please Embry." His tone sounded conflicted, "just give me a chance to explain.'

"Explain what Paul?" I growled. "That you played me again and again?"

"I deserved that." He slumped.

"Yeah you did." I turned to see his saddened figure and lonely gaze staring at the ground. "Why? Why now? Would you be here if it wasn't for the imprint, if it wasn't for me being a fucking charmer?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not the answer I was looking for." I said annoyed and walked away again.

"Because I was afraid okay." He shouted, making me stop. "I was afraid that I would mess things up, but I somehow managed to anyways," I turned to actually see a tear trickle down his cheek. "I want to be fully honest with you Embry, and I'm sorry if the truth may hurt you, but the fact is, I'm not sure if I'd be here if it wasn't for the imprint or your gift. But I'm here now, and I want to fix things between us."

"There is no us Paul."

"I know, but I want you to know that I will never leave you again, I will never hurt you, I will never make a promise that I can't keep. I just want a chance to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Because… I can't stop thinking about you. I admit, I tried, but I can't see a future without you in it." He convinced. I couldn't seem to stop looking at him, to have sympathy for him. "Just please say you'll give me a chance to prove myself."

I wanted to deny him, but Seth's words of wisdom plagued my every thought. What this was, was rare, hardly heard of. If Seth couldn't have it, and he wanted me to, then I guess I could try. I guess I could see where this goes.

"I'm not saying yes, but I'm willing to do it only on my time, you can't expect me to come running into your arms do so." I negotiated. "And I don't want you to get your hopes up for this to happen just at the snap of your fingers, it's going to take time."

"Agreed." He said with a smile slowly creeping upon his face.

"Now," I dug my hands in my pocket awkwardly, "I'm hungry, so are you coming or you going home?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Sue wouldn't mind." I turned and quickly notice he picked up his pace and walked next to me nervously.

_Seth is going to be jumping like a puppy._

**A/N: I actually enjoyed writing the conversation between Seth and Embry; I didn't plan on them helping each other so much. So… in future chapters, as it progresses between Embry and Paul slowly, do you think Jacob heard Seth's plea, and do you think he'll act on it?**

**As always, big thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, I really appreciate them. Abysslullaby, Thornesedge, rAbiDmutt03, sibaruneko, SoundShield11, Georgia, and luvinlapush, thank you all so much.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, I'm back. And here's another update. I have to tell you, when I was writing this chapter, I couldn't stop… thankfully it just flowed. So enjoy. **

**I must be crazy too; I now have two stories running again, so if you haven't checked it out, and if you have the time… please do. It's called 'Pack Of Submissives.'**

**D: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you still regret it?" I mumbled. "I mean imprinting."<p>

"I know I don't like it just as much as you." Paul answered honestly. "I do wish that whatever I felt for you wasn't because I'm forced to."

"So you'd still despise me?" I snarked.

"No." He placed his hand over mine, sitting next to me on the bed. "I think if I just opened my eyes and actually took the chance to know the real you, I think I'd eventually fall for you. But the truth is, maybe me imprinting on you is the best thing, cause let's face it Em, I'm a selfish, vindictive, inconsiderate prick. If it wasn't for the imprint, then I wouldn't have had the chance to look your way. I'd still be working to make your life a living hell. So… no I don't think I do regret it."

I remained silent. I did ask for the truth, for his full honesty, but I never expected it to bother me. So why did it? A month ago I could care less to what Paul thought about me. Now I just hoped that he could just say, 'yes Embry, everything would've been the same if it wasn't for the imprint,' but the fact is, it isn't. It wouldn't be. And it confused the hell out of both of us. I know I was willing to work this out to a certain degree, but it still felt like Paul was questionable about me.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." Paul sympathized.

"Don't be." I sighed. "This is what I asked for, and I'm not expecting you to lie to make me smile, I find that to be a load of shit when people lie to each other for satisfaction."

"You see, this is why I find you interesting." Paul admitted, "I like that your blunt. Shit remains in the open rather than doing like others and sugar-coating it."

We've been sitting here for a half hour now, just talking. Seth was ecstatic to see Paul walking behind me. We hadn't said anything, but I guess they understood that we needed to get this conversation over with, even Sue seemed to understand. Though we sat silent for about five minutes, the conversation seemed to pick up on the positive note.

"So we're admitting our likings of each other's attributes." I smirked. "Well… I guess you can say that I admire that you don't take shit, I hate pushovers."

For the fact I used to be a pushover, I refuse to return to my quite state of letting people belittle me. Not anymore.

"What about Jared?" This is where the conversation would become awkward.

"Umm…" I mumbled. "I guess you're expecting me to forget everything we've been through."

"Well, as much as I want to say yes, I want you to have that choice." He admitted, "You may be my imprint, but I don't think I've earned that right to say who you can't see. If I can be your friend for now, I'll be glad. I just hope that you can see that I'm going to try my best to win over your heart."

"You really mean that?" I asked questionably.

"Yeah. It may be too soon to admit, but I find it to be the truth." He said calmly. "I'll say it that it will eventually drive me crazy, and I may end up being the jealous type, but I'll try to understand."

"So do you think that there is something between me and Jared?" I asked stupidly. "I mean, I know we kissed, but he screwed me over too. I'm not that easy to pursue, and I haven't established my decision on whether he deserves a chance or not… wait. How are you okay with this? "

"I'm not." He sighed in despair. "But I can't force you into anything you don't want. Jared is a good guy, I can be too, and it's just a matter of time you see that. I won't give up Embry, even if that means you need a chance to find yourself, I'll wait. But please don't ask me to wait too long."

I couldn't make any promises. He wasn't asking for any, but he made the request, and honestly, I was beginning to like this side that I was seeing of Paul. I always thought him to be an asshole, careless to anyone's feelings but his own. He never once displayed affection to anyone, and I was starting to see that side of him. It was a rarity and everyone knew it.

"Tell me about your gift." I wasn't demanding, but I was curious.

"That…" he muttered. "I call it channeling. I can channel through others, but nothing with a soul. I found that on humans it can be a very risky situation, my dad is living evidence of that."

"You used it on your dad?"

"Well…" He sighed again. "He used to beat my mom, and sometimes me, and I just lost it one day and my gift took over. I was in my dad's body, little did I know, I was manipulating his thoughts and steered him away for a couple days, and I continued to use this as a defence mechanism against my father for our safety."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Not as sorry as I am." He added. "My dad lost his memory because of what I did. I didn't mean to at first, but I don't regret it. If it makes me a monster, then I'll live with that, but he made my life a living hell."

"Wow…" I thought out loud. "I wouldn't say you were a monster. To tell the truth, I wouldn't have minded you to do that to my mom, then maybe she could've forgotten the hurtful things the rez was saying about us for her to hate me."

"Your mom hated you?" He asked curiously.

"She hadn't always." I admitted. "It wasn't until the people started gossiping and filling her head that I was her biggest mistake and regret. She got into the drugs and whatever else to erase the hurtful slurs towards us. I knew she wanted to love me, I can see that sometimes she tried, but that was unless she was drunk. She'd beat me and tell me that she wished I had ruined her life. But I always thought alcohol always reveals the truth, and she always said she loved me and beyond that when she was tanked, but when she blacks out, she turned out to be the same woman she was when she was sober."

"I wish I could've been there." He expressed.

"Either way… I always believed things to happen for a reason; at least I like to think." I said saddened. "I do miss my mom, but… her death changed my life drastically. I always worried where I would end up from there, but when the Cullens and Charlie were so kind to find me a home, I was grateful. I seriously thought the world was giving up on me." I began to wipe the tears from my cheek.

"But Esme and Carlisle reminded me about the fact of live, the good and bad. They showed me the positive aspects of it, like the celebration of my birth, the importance of family, and everything between." I sighed and looked at him as he stared at me concerned.

"I know the tribe doesn't think kindly of them and they expect me to feel the same, but I can't. They showed me love that I've never experienced. Call me crazy, but I think they're the first vampires that have hearts… well metaphorically." I chuckled in thought.

"Carlisle has been my first ever father figure, and he hasn't failed to remind me that he will always be there if I ever need him. Like a father, he has been so willing to pay for my college if I ever decided to go, he offered to buy me a car like the rest of the Cullen kids, but I refused of course. And he gave me appraisal whenever I did something right, and corrected me when I did something wrong." I smiled.

"Then there is Esme. I actually feel privileged to call her my second mom, even though I hadn't admitted it to her, she remains to be a motherly figure to me. She shows a lot of concern whenever I needed someone to talk to or just needed a hug. I miss that. I feel like I was abandoning them when I moved here, but she explained that I will always be welcomed there. And the funny thing is, her and Carlisle calls me son, something I've never heard, not even from my mom." I sighed.

"Everyone else was welcoming too, well except Rose. But I think it was because she saw me as a threat, not only as a wolf, but as a boyfriend stealer."

"What?" Paul laughed.

"Emmett. Her husband. I became close friends with him, and call me crazy, but I think he showed interest in me, and I know Rose hated it. I couldn't blame her either, there were times I felt he was coming on strong." I wasn't sure, but I believe Paul growled at the thought. "But I remain to be his friend, and I hopefully made it clear to him. I do miss him though; he was like a big brother I always asked for."

"I'll have to thank them someday." I'm not sure if he meant to say that out loud, but it surprised me.

"For what?"

"For taking care of you when I couldn't." He seriously was making it harder for me to hold a grudge against him. "Even though I have my perspectives on them, I still am grateful for them being able to be so kind when they could've easily turned away."

His sincerity was shining bright, and I finally could actually see something with Paul. Was it weird to actually hate someone moments ago to quickly change their views to the positive side. Paul was the last person I ever expected to understand just how much the coven meant to me, how much the family was there for me, and he wanted to thank them. He doesn't have to, but now he's offering it.

"How did it not affect Jared when you channeled him?" I needed to know this too, if Jared was actually telling the truth.

"Well Jared said it all." He admitted. "It doesn't affect him, and he I found it harder to take control of him. I think it was because of his ability to heal, and when I take over, I think I do damage when I do it. I can't come up with any other theories."

"Makes sense."

"I want to say this… I do regret for approaching you so wrongfully, I just didn't think you would give me the chance if I tried." He added. "I was a coward."

"Well, let's just start over." I said. "You came here and explained, so why don't we pass this through and start over."

"I'd like that."

Without either of our knowledge or our awareness, we hugged. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable, and it just felt right. As strange as that sounds, it felt like this was supposed to happen. I didn't want to let go, and I don't think he did, but we did.

For once, I had a dreamless sleep that night. No worries or implications that this moment could be ruined. Paul went home with a simple good bye and see you later. And for once, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I was forced by Seth to give full details, though I only gave him the brief version, he was content just to hear that we were moving forward rather than falling two steps back.

But that was a reminder that we had a wedding to attend to, and he was still broken hearted for the fact that Jacob still hadn't come home. It's been almost a week of his disappearance, and almost a week that I've gotten to know Paul more. Jared remained his distance. I wasn't sure if he still felt guilty or he just gave up, and honestly, I didn't really care. Paul was opening up more and continued to visit me whenever he had the chance. Usually when neither of us were on patrols.

But today was the big wedding that Alice continued to remind us to attend to. I wasn't that thrilled as much as Seth was, I actually didn't care to see Edward make his biggest mistake by marrying the woman who insisted on ruining everyone's life. I made it clear to Alice and the rest of them, even Edward that I didn't approve of her. She was breaching the treaty, and putting all of us at risk. They understood that I was entitled to my own opinion, but they loved her as family now and hoped that I would one day do to. But I couldn't, she was doing more damage than good, and she didn't seem to care.

"You ready Em?" Seth asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Not really, but let's get going." I answered as I followed him, Sue, and Billy to the truck.

The decorations were exquisite if I must say so myself. Alice seriously outdid herself, and I made sure to give her the compliment she deserved. I wasn't too keen on hanging around due to the visiting covens stinking up the place. I was just finally getting used of the Cullens, now I had to adjust to more for a couple hours.

I was glad to get out of there when Seth gleefully came walking up to me to tell me that Jake was back and that Sam wanted us patrolling nearby in case he lost control. Apparently they'd made an arrangement for a surprise visit to Bella for a wedding gift. I thought it was ridiculous to say the least. But I became satisfied when I had another opportunity to hang with Paul for a couple minutes.

"Enjoying the party?" Paul smirked as he sat next to me on the big boulder.

We were appointed to stand guard in the forests behind the Cullens while Jacob pateinly awaited Bella's arrival.

"Shut up Paul." I chuckled as he continued to tease me. "It reeks in there, and it's just way too damn cheerful in there."

"Touché." He smiled. "It's almost over anyways."

Indeed it was. Seth came to join us as soon as Bella arrived with a cheerful hug for Jacob and an uncomfortable exit for Edward. I hadn't heard much of the conversation, but they began to dance with the faded tune from the reception area.

"How corny." I muttered.

"Not the romantic type?" Paul smiled.

"That's not romantic." I admitted. "That's like me dancing with Seth, awkward and pointless."

"You actually do have a point." He continued to smile.

The silence was broken when Jacob hadn't failed to disappoint us with his outburst. He was fuming over the idea of the newlyweds screwing on their honeymoon. I admit, it was disgusting, but I don't really think it concerned Jacob.

To make matters worse, he shoved Seth aside when he tried to stop him, and I could see that it hurt Seth mentally. That's when I lost it and stepped in along with Quil. We both grabbed an arm and yanked him back and held him there. Though he hadn't paid any mind to us, I had to hold myself back from kicking the shit out of him. I haven't felt so protective over Seth, but now I was ready to tear Jacob a limb for being so damn blind.

It didn't take long for Sam to give the order to leave and Jacob to act like a baby and run again. Seth looked conflicted. He was friends with the couple, but he still felt sorry for Jacob. Once again, he was putting Jacob first, and I was actually becoming pissed with Seth. But I couldn't call him out for what or who his heart follows. I just hated the fact that he looked crushed. It wasn't fair, it was never fair.

And Bella had the audacity to cry like she just lost when she was the one who got what she wanted. Never in my life did I want to hit a girl on the side of the head till now. She remained ungrateful, and she acted like she deserved more from us. So before I lost control, I left and headed back home to see if Seth was okay.

Tomorrow, Jacob was going to hear from me.

**A/N: Even though this was another filler chapter, I still liked it. Paul and Embry are finally opening up to each other, and I still plan for Jared to step in somehow. As for Jacob and Seth, well… let's just say that Jacob is in denial and Embry might have enough smarts to pull Jacob's head out of his own ass… let's just hope.**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who took the time to review, favorite, and alert the story. Thornesedge, dark-magician100, SoundShield11, darkly0divine, Abysslullaby, luvinlapush, rAbiDmutt03, and hopelessromantic5, you all had never failed to show your love, and for that I am thankful.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, confrontations will happen, revelations come to light, and in enters another challenge. I know the story was meant to follow the main plot, but I found the last book to be a disappointment when Jacob decided to split from the pack to protect the Cullens. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the coven, but a certain selfish human just makes the family look bad. So I will return to the plot with my slight changes, which means the story will end where I planned it… which hopefully is by chapter twenty-five… but who knows, it might be longer. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**P.S. I know the scene in Breaking Dawn PT.1 Is slightly different than the one I wrote, but I didn't have time to watch the scene to get the exact words right, but this is pretty close with my changes. **

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

* * *

><p>Of course I was furious, still am in fact. But I promised Seth last night that I wouldn't lash out, or at least try. But I think this is one promise I have to break, and call me crazy, but I think Seth was expecting me to read between the lines, and falter to my tendencies to lash out on my disagreements, and Jacob fell prominently under that list. Never in my life have I ever witnessed such bickering, he just wouldn't stop bitching and complaining about Bella's return, whether she'd be a vampire or not when she returned to continue to make all of our lives a living hell.<p>

"Would you really kill Bella if she came back as one of them?" Seth questioned, almost regretfully.

"No!" Leah approached disgusted of her pack brother, "he'll make one of us do it so he could hold a grudge against us for the rest of his life."

"Shut up Leah." Jacob growled in annoyance.

The facts are true. Leah would be his first target, and his excuse to make her feel even more of an outcast once the opportunity came, and before I could defend her, she was quick to reply.

"Face it Jacob." She continued, "what she chose is no longer our concern, when are you going to see that no matter how much you force yourself to imprint on her… you won't. You're blindsided by the real options that you do have, she's holding you back from finding your own imprint."

It is the truth, and I get the feeling Jacob knew of it, he didn't argue any further, but he still complained about the thoughts of imprinting.

"Look at him, not a clue that whatever he has with Emily is forced through what histories claim to be true love." Jacob glared at our alpha, delusional to his happiness. "I'd hate to have something that blocks to what I truly feel."

"I don't," Leah replied honestly, and I already understood what she meant. "I'd take an imprint over the animosities of heartbreak. Finding an imprint, finding someone to return the love you have to offer, is better than feeling the remorse and agony of loving someone you can never have."

What she said has brought me to my revelations. To a certain point at least. I haven't been entirely fair to Paul; I know he can't control being placed next to my side. He remained honest since our first adolescent conversation, and I'm grateful he has. Not once has he had any choices with me, he just remained compliant to my decisions, and not once have I been considerate to what he feels. If he's pained by it, he hides it well.

As I watched him kicked the ball around with Sam and Jared, I've had the time to reminisce on the points of the evolution to our friendship, and to say I was scared of what it was turning into, was only saying a small amount. I was falling for the wolf every day, and whatever grudges I held against him, were slowly fading with every display of concern for me. I realized that through his perspectives, through his eyes, that it was no longer just him, but the way he saw it, I was a part of his life, I'm partially, if not all of the reasons of his existence. And here I was, ready to preach to Jacob just how selfish he was being. If it compares?

"I say Jacob." Sam said sternly. "I say. Bella is no longer our concern or she no longer breaches the regulations of the treaty. It's her choice, and we will remain to accept it. That's not an order, but it is an agreement. Understood."

I could care less. It is in fact her decision, and I'm sure the others have similar outlooks on the situation. If she chooses death over life to be with Edward for eternity, then let her. If that's what promises the life or death she chooses, let her make her mistakes.

"This is bullshit." Jacob muttered.

I could see it still bothered Seth, why wouldn't it? He was still practically promising us and Bella that he wasn't close to giving up. That's when I felt it. That's when the emotions from our youngest pack mate invaded my every core, disintegrating my hopes and dreams of attaining my happily ever after. It was then, from what Seth was giving off, his love was fading, and he was literally giving up. This was the finality of Seth's concern over Jacob's heart, and mine broke over the thought. It hurt to know that whatever Seth worked so hard on, just diminished with the words Jacob so stupidly threw out for us to hear.

"You're a fucking idiot." I cursed, standing up and dusting the sand off of my shorts, then turning to the confused idiot with the slumped shoulders and his cry for pity. "I hope that the heartbreak that you say you have eats you alive."

"What the fuck?" Jacob cussed, becoming defensive.

"You're so blind that you can't see what's around you." I began to raise my voice, gaining the attention of the entire pack and their imprints.

"Please don't Em?" Seth pleaded.

"I'm sorry Seth, but you're my best friend, and I'm not going to continue to let him play you like some dingy guitar he can just toss aside." That's when everyone's concern aimed for Seth. "Seth is your best friend for Christ's sake, and you can't see just how much you're putting him through by pining over someone who wants nothing to do with you but use you when she feels the world is against her. There is only so much a friend can do before they break, and guess what asshole? He's not going to be there when you need him the most."

"B-but…" He stuttered.

"But what?" I asked annoyed. "You're continue to dig a deeper grave with every fucking plea you have for the one who just wants to be best friends. It doesn't always work that way." I didn't mean to turn to Seth when I said this, "Sometimes friends are never meant to love each other."

"Are you saying that me and Seth?..." Jacob asked dumbly.

"No, but I'm saying that I feel it from the both of you. You're just so eager to ignore it, and if you're not careful Jacob, you'll end up to be the only wolf here without someone to love." I said annoyed.

"Count your blessings Jacob." I added.

"Seth is my best friend, always has been, always will be." I shook my head at his argument. He was so sure that Seth would stay by his side no matter what, continue to watch him break his heart.

Leah seemed prominent to beat the shit out Jacob, and I was ready to be her back up if she needed it. But I had more to say.

"You even sound like a bigger idiot." Everyone seemed to agree, including Sam, he didn't even budge as I continued to ventilate. "You're not going to realize that you have the best option, the best there has ever been to grace your sight until it's too fucking late, because there is one thing you always seem to forget."

"And what is that?" He growled and stepped closer, which had to be a stupid move. Before I could give him a shove, Paul was in my path.

"You fucking touch him Black; I won't hesitate to break a couple bones to remind you just who's imprint you're fucking with." I didn't need his protection, but it was his nature now, so I let him lay the threat.

"You're such a hypocrite Embry." Jacob said. "You're so livid to fix something that isn't broken when you continue to play Paul for his every worth."

"At least I admitted it." I pulled Paul back slightly. "I know now the importance of an imprint. The needed dedications from both ends, and I'm willing to work through the setback to get ahead. Paul and I aren't perfect, but I'll be damned if I let us fall to what you're so eager to place on Seth. Seth is a kind, loving, and caring individual that someone someday will be lucky to have, that is if you can pull your head out of your ass, you'll soon realize the one thing in front of your eyes that you seem to continue to forget."

"And what is that." He continued to glare.

"Seth hasn't found his imprint yet."

With my final words, I grabbed both Paul and Seth's hands and walked away. I could tell that Seth wanted to go back and console him, but my certain warning to him reminded him that this needed to happen.

"I fucking hope he does imprint on someone ten times better than you." Leah growled and followed us.

The silence was interrupted by Leah racing to her brother and pulling him into her grasp, hugging him for her dear life. "I'm sorry Seth. I didn't realize just how you felt."

"You're not mad?" He stared into his sister eyes with his own watery ones.

"For what?" She wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"For me falling for a man?"

"God no." She giggled and hugged him. "I wouldn't care if you fell in love with any man, just as long as you're happy."

"Thanks Lee Lee." He chuckled.

"Hey… don't test me brat." She chuckled and walked him home. "I'm still your big sister that can kick your ass."

As they disappeared back home, Jacob did the usual and fled to the nearest tree-line. Everyone else headed home; sure that Jacob just needed to let off some more steam.

"You were brave back there." Paul smiled. "It was about time someone said something to him, he was annoying the hell out of all of us."

"Yeah." I returned the smile. "Something just came over me."

"Well… I was wondering when you'd give him a piece of your mind." Paul admitted. "We all see just how much Seth looks up to him, just how much he's in love with the idiot."

"I sort of pity him."

"We all do." Paul chuckled. "But love is love, and I'm sure that Jacob will eventually realize that maybe Seth is the best for him."

"I'm proud of you." I looked up at him with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Why is that?" He looked at me quizzically.

"How you changed from hotheaded Paul to the open-minded wolf that I'm falling madly for." I giggled.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah." I stared ahead blankly before returning my gaze to his beautiful face. "I meant what I said when I've come to my realizations on just how much you change, how much I changed. I don't just want to be friends any longer, I'm hoping you're offer still stands that you want to move further with our friendship into a relationship."

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Yeah. As funny as it is, Jacob has helped me come to my revelations. I realized I haven't been entirely fair or considerate to how you feel. I just thought it was about how I felt, not about how much it could bother you to see me form friendships with others without your input. I put you through hell because I thought you deserved it, but now I think of it, my stubbornness affected me more." I stopped and wrapped my arms around his body and rested my head on his shoulder. "I have what most don't, and as much as it became a surprise to both of us, I'm grateful that you're accepting it, and I'm willing to if you are ready to take this to another level."

"So are we dating?" He asked, lifting my chin to look at him.

"Yeah. If still want to." I said hesitantly. "I'll try my best to understand more. I might mess up, but I promise that I will confide in you just as I hope you will confide in me. I don't want to live in fear anymore Paul, I don't want to live in regret. And I sure as hell don't want to let something as good as we have slip through my fingers. I've waited too long for something, for someone who's been in front of me the entire time."

"You probably made me the happiest man on this earth." He pulled me in for a tighter hug.

"It's not like I proposed." I laughed.

"I'll be doing flips when and if that happens." I just smiled and held him closer. "Can I kiss you now?"

I pulled back and gazed in his eyes. Security and adoration filled his dark orbs as he leaned in closer and connected his lips to mine, sending a euphoric energy that pulsated from my lips to my entire body. The feeling was unexplainable, but close to the explicable urges that invaded my thoughts. His lips were soft, not chapped. His grasp on my neck and waist assured that he never wanted to let go, neither did I. The heat exchanged through the touch intensified as he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue to massage mine. Every moan that escaped from both of us made me eager to hold on tighter, to squeeze his bicep harder before we released to take a breath.

Before I could bask in the fairy-tale moment, he kissed me again, and the funny thing is, I was pressing more into it before we pulled away again. Content in the moment, I wrapped my arms around him again as he did the same. We stood in each other's company in silence, enjoying every bit of it. Something I never could've predicted even if I had the gift, and for once, I was happy to be in Paul's arms, safe and loved.

That was until a raspy growl broke the silence, and before I could turn my gaze to the source, Paul whispered.

"Jared?"

**A/N: Do you think Jacob will smarten the hell up? There is an actual small hint in the chapter that might be hard to catch that might have your answer, if you read between the lines [metaphorically] you'll catch it. *Hint* Jacob's reaction towards Seth. As for Jared, what do you think will happen?**

**Before I give away the plot… I want to give thanks to the awesome reviews I received for the last chapter. SoundShield11, darkly0divine, Thornesedge, Pyroken, hopelessromantic5, Abysslullaby, Georgia, rAbiDmutt03, and luvinlapush. Thank you all for your input and alerting and favoriting this one.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Let me start by saying how sorry I am for keeping you guys waiting, I really been under the weather lately. RL, has seriously been a bitch to me. First, since the summer started, my schedule has been picking up and updates have been hard to type out, and this throbbing toothache along with a cold has been making me feel miserable. But on the plus side, I've had time just to be a reader, and I found a couple interesting fics to keep me occupied. I haven't given up on either fic, right now I'm working on the update for Pack Of Submissives seeing how the anticipation keeps building for it. Anyways… enjoy**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

* * *

><p>Paul being the protective imprinter he is, pulled me behind him as he began to shake furiously. I was clueless to why Jared was infuriated by our display of affection, but that didn't mean I had my theories. I might be a tad bit clueless, but I'm not entirely dunce on the situation. Jared was in fact the first to befriend this sad sap, and I pretty much tossed him aside like a rag-doll. But I can make the argument when I say that I wasn't the one who played the avoiding game. Partially.<p>

"What do you want Jared?" Paul said furiously.

Like the wolf on cue, he phased back into his birthday suit, displaying every bit of him. And like the dominant Paul can be, he felt he had to cover my eyes. I thought the gesture was childish to say the least, I saw everyone in the packs nakedness, so without argument, what makes this time different?

Jared seemed satisfied with both of our reactions, and I rolled my eyes at his smirk for victory.

"Stop Paul." I pushed his hand aside. "I'm not a kid, and just because I'm your imprint doesn't mean I'm going to jump for the first dick I see."

I knew the unnecessary outburst touched a nerve with Paul, but he needed to know that I could be trusted. My intentions were just the same as his; I wanted to know why all of the sudden Jared felt that now was the moment to step in, to intervene with our intimate moment.

"Now what do you want Jared?" I glared at him.

"So it's like that." Jared implied. "Once Paul gives you the attention, I'm set aside. I won't have it."

"I wasn't aware there was an option." I replied.

"There isn't." Paul added.

"There is." Jared stepped closer. "Let Embry make his own decisions."

He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Listen, both of you." I sighed. "I meant what I said Paul, I'm fully dedicated to you. Jared, you have to understand that I am in fact his imprint. I know that's a sad excuse, but it's the truth, and I'm not going to lead you on especially when there is nothing there."

"There is-"

"No, just let me finish-"

"No!" Jared practically shouted. "I've been there when he wasn't, I've listened when he was afraid to. I admit, it was a bitch-ass move to approach in such a way, but everything I've said before, everything I've acted on, is real. I love you Embry." I was shocked to hear his admittance, well a little. "I know you're going to say it's because of your gift, and honestly… I don't think you have that gift, it's your charisma, and no one sees it but me. It's who you are Embry, nothing about you is fake, you are the real deal, and I know that. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't even pass a thought without you being in it. It bugs the shit out of me that you are so willing to forgive Paul. It's because of the imprint that he's here, he knows it, you know it, and I know it." He paused and took another step closer, earning a rumbled growl from Paul. "Don't you want something that's real?"

"Shut up Jared." Paul pushed me further back.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, "yes Jared, to answer your question, of course I want something real. But I've come to face my disagreements, sometimes you can't win, and even though it sounds like I've given up, I haven't. I'm ready to see what my future has in store for me, especially now that Paul will definitely be a part of that."

"But what about us?" He inched closer, only to make Paul become more defensive.

"There is no us." I placed my hand on Paul's bicep, standing behind him, seeing this is how close Paul would let me get. "I can only promise a friendship if you're willing to accept."

Jared said nothing, but stared at us for a moment before turning in the opposite direction and phasing back in to the cocoa wolf I once accompanied. I knew my answer, and I got the strong feeling that this wasn't the end. It usually never was.

After the uncomfortable encounter, I headed home with the weight of frustration burdened on my shoulders. I couldn't find it in myself to speak to Paul. I knew he'd be upset, and begin to ask me questions doubting my admittance of love towards him. Paul was scared, for the first time I've seen the fear embedded in the hotheads features, he was afraid that he had lost me, that this changes things. But it doesn't. I'm still madly in love with him.

I may have handled it wrong, but I explained to Paul to come by later, I just needed time alone.

As I entered the Clearwater home, Sue ushered me to the table as she handed me a cup of coffee, insisting we catch up on my everyday life. Her interest has never faded, even after the passing of her husband. I think it's more to keep herself occupied, and now I see where Seth picked up that trait, anything to void the emotional quarries of a lost husband.

"You seem bothered sweetie?" The question may be rhetorical on her behalf, but I knew she expected some explanations "What seems to be the problem?"

"Ummm…" I stalled, "pack problems."

"Is Seth and Leah okay?" She panicked.

"No, it's not them." I quickly fended. "It's just problems with my gift, the more I try to do right, the more wrong it goes. Nothing seems to be in my favour and it's frustrating me."

"Facing some fatal attractions I see," she smiled and sat across from me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess you can say that. I just have been facing some problems that seem to just get worse and worse. I finally am content with the path of life I'm supposes to follow, and as badly as that sounds like some Disney movie, I've accepted Paul and everything he is, but other's won't let me."

"Jared?" I wasn't surprised she knew, "Listen hon, there are pros of the life with Paul, and you know there are cons as well, but you have one guarantee from Paul that you would never have from Jared."

"…" I stared at her confused.

"An imprint." She said bluntly. "I see how you feel when you feel obligated to fall in Paul's grasp, and there is always someone else who's willing to do anything to have you. The problem is, it's always too late. That one person waits for you belong to someone else before they decide that they deserve a chance." She paused for a moment, "what I'm trying to say Embry is, Jared may love you now, he might say he'll go to the end of the world for you, but has he imprinted yet?"

I sat back shocked to these revelations. I haven't thought of it until now, but Jared hasn't found his imprint, and who's to say he ever will? The strange thing about it, I was sitting here, debating whether I still loved Paul, and yet able to have some sort of positive feelings towards Jared. I shouldn't even have these disagreements with my inner monologue. The fact is Paul has come this far to show me that he's fully dedicated, and Jared expects that just because Paul is succeeding, he wants to intervene for the purpose of having a slight chance of being with me. I can't take any risks knowing that I could lose Paul just because I was confused.

I stood up and thanked Sue for her words of wisdom and went to my room to hopefully sleep off the discomforting throbbing in my head. I've already put too much thought into this, and tomorrow I know I owe a certain wolf an apology for brushing him off rather than talking to him. I just hope he's in a listening mood when I see him.

* * *

><p>Boy was I wrong when I knocked on Paul's door the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. He made it clear that he was upset with me that I pushed him away. We've come so far just to be set back, and he felt like the trust I had for him now was forgotten the moment Jared came back into the picture.<p>

"I'm willing to fight for you Embry, I've said it before." Paul argued, now lifting my chin with his index finger. "I just feel like that you're not in it a hundred percent. Jared's interference shouldn't even be under consideration."

"I wasn't considering it." I argued. "Why are we even having this discussion? Wasn't my words of truce enough for you Paul?"

"Of course it was." He pulled me in for a hug, kissing my head as he held me even closer. "I just wish that you could talk to me without worrying what I think. I'm here to listen Embry, please remember that."

"I know, I'm just not used of that type of attention Paul." I inhaled his musky scent in contempt. "I'm new to this."

Even though Jared usually ended patrols upset, I hadn't given him a chance to even say a word, even though he had tried on our first patrol.

Dealing with Jacob still pining and sulking over Bella's return, Seth's attempts to stand strong during the process, Jared's constant cry for my attention and endeavours to give him another chance, and the accusations of avoiding family time with the Cullens. Well mainly Emmett and Alice were appalled by my long absence from the family, so I figured I would give it a chance before Edward and Bella returned from there honeymoon.

Paul didn't seem to keen on the two-night stay at the Cullens, but like he said, he was willing to extend his trust circle, but promised to end the family if I ended up hurt. As much as the threat seemed childish to the family, especially Rosalie and Emmett, they respected his nature to protect the one he loved. To settle Paul's nerves, I did promise to come back to visit for an hour, for his sake, but more for mine. I found it to be becoming a difficult task to stay clear of the hothead, and every night I longed for the next day to see him.

So yes, I think I was falling in love with Paul more and more, and I actually didn't mind it.

My welcome back to the Cullen manor wasn't exactly what I expected; actually, it was the total opposite. Alice and Esme seemed to have forgotten my arrival, but after seeing what I saw, I wouldn't have expected them to remember La Push's bastard child was coming for a visit.

I knew now why the family's faces were filled with concern once I spotted Edward blocking what seemed to be Bella sitting on the couch.

She didn't look like the same Bella as she did when they departed for the honeymoon, and I could see it clearly as her eyes bared dark circles under them. Her skin was paler without a doubt, her lips were chapping, and she seemed to be getting thinner.

_I thought vampires are supposed to up in the attraction department once they were changed._

Just in that moment, I remembered that we had a mind reader in the room, and he didn't seem to thrilled with my rambled thoughts, so I tried my best to keep them clear… for now.

"She doesn't look to healthy." I muttered.

"Because she isn't." Edward seemed repulsed by her, and I was sure that he was madly in love with her before, who would've thought that this would change his perspectives. I dind't think he would be that shallow.

"I'm not shallow." Edward growled at me. "I still love her, but not what's inside her."

"Huh?" I must have looked foolishly as my jaw practically dropped.

"I'm pregnant Embry." Bella whimpered.

_Shit!_

**A/N: I know it was pretty much a filler, but this is where things get interesting for both Embry/Paul and Seth and Jacob. So I hope you're all still interested. As a reminder, I will steer away from the actual plot line, with my own twist. So do you think Jacob will still imprint? I guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**As always, thanks to the kind reviews I received for the last chapter. Some honourable mentions ****dark-magician100****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****Thornesedge****, ****darkly0divine****, l****uvinlapush, SoundShield11****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****ratgirl62****, ****Lorna Roxen****, ****Laurenswolf****, and ****WolfPacFaan****.**

**Now on with the update for Pack of Submissives.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	18. Chapter 18

**D: It's been disclaimed**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

* * *

><p>Her belly grew overnight, like she was already two months into her pregnancy, she was growing rapidly, and I wasn't sure how the family was going to break this to Charlie and the pack. Of course it was essential to let both of them know what was going on. Bella is carrying Charlie's vampire grandchild, and I'm pretty sure that this will set the pack on alert. I would imagine that this still breaches the treaty.<p>

I was beginning to feel a great amount of discomfort now, being in the same house as Bella, was really beginning to unsettle me. It actually really wasn't her for once that I was despising, but the child in her womb. Something seemed so off about it, and the only ones who thought different were Bella and Rosalie. Bella's reasons were that it's still her and Edwards's child, so she felt it should be loved like a normal baby. Rosalie's reasons were plain and simple. Once Bella finished carrying the child, the thing would kill Bella and Edward would be too damn miserable to take care of the child, so that meant Rosalie gets what she always wanted, the baby she's longed for.

Carlisle seemed flustered and frustrated. Never in his two hundred plus years has he come across something like this. With his every discovery, he seems to find another setback. Ultrasounds aren't plausible due to the solid crystal walls the baby is encased in, which means that the delivery of the child will be a big problem. Carlisle has explained with his research that he's only come across two solutions, well theories more of. One, the baby will tear through the shell when its ready, and Bella will eventually die, or Carlisle removes the sac himself, either way, the results are Bella's perish, to which Edward wont agree to.

Though the second option has more of a chance of Bella surviving, she doesn't want it; she's willing to die so the child can live. Edward has been so frustrated that he's been arguing with her all morning about not having a say in the options.

"I'm not pleased with myself for this," Carlisle knelt next to me as I sat on the couch in my thoughts staring blankly at the TV, "but do you think you can skip your date with Paul for the day, its just until we can figure this out a bit more."

I understood his point, I could slip with the news, and that means the tribe could be sent to war with the simple command by Sam's order. And that means that I'd have to defend my family from my imprinter and his brothers, the ones who I should be uniting with. But they wont see it my way; I can't let them harm the Cullens, even though I despise two of them.

But I'm still conflicted. I can't go against my boyfriend, my best friend, and the pack I'm supposed to represent. I have to at least try and talk to Paul and Seth, and hope that they can at least help me bring the pack to a compromise before a war breaks out.

"I have to see him Carlisle." I sighed in defeat. "I wont say anything, I promise, but I have to see Paul. I already miss him. I'll come back if they have suspicion."

"I understand." We both stood up at the same time as he pulled me into his arms for a hug, "be careful son, I still worry about you. You may be a wolf, but you're still my son."

"I will."

I couldn't shed a tear in front of him, he just gave me something I've never thought in my life would be possible, a dad. He's made the mention several times, but why now did he decide to remind me, like if his existence depended on it. As I sat in the driver sear of Esme's Camaro, I couldn't help but overthink Carlisle's gesture. Did he trust me? Was he so afraid for his family that he had to convince me that he cared for me? Was I really that silent of thought that he worried I'd betray him

It was the first time that I actually looked forward to being held by Paul. To feel his warm embrace, but what is it with me, I've never been the damsel in distress and yet I was so willingly to run to Paul so he can make things all better for me. But is it so wrong to be careless and just let everyone else figure things out.

For one, Bella will be so insistent on having the kid it wouldn't matter what anyone said, not even my bitchiness could change her perspectives of idiocy to sane. Then there is the entire coven, even though they weren't happy with the situation, they would never go against Bella's wishes. Surprisingly Alice and Edward have been most against it, calling the baby an _it_ or _fetus_, which has been pissing Rosalie off a lot.

With my thoughts pushed aside, I couldn't help but mirror the smile Paul had on his face as he walked down the porch stairs and raced to give me a hug. He lifted me and spun me as if he hadn't seen me in years, and I giggled as he placed butterfly kisses on my neck.

"I wasn't even gone that long." I chuckled as my feet touched the ground.

"It felt like weeks." He grinned foolishly. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"I said I would."

It felt like a big relief to sit with Paul on the porch swing, talking about nothings and forgetting about the future conflicts we'll have to face. It didn't take long for Paul to question what was wrong with me, and I had to lie. I hated to, but I did. I told him I was just worried about Seth, and the truth is, I was. I haven't seen him in a couple days now, and I was wondering how he was handling staying clear of Jacob.

"Why don't we go see him?" He kissed my temple.

"You won't mind?" I looked up at him as he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Why would I?" He smiled. "Seth needs a friend right now, and I actually feel bad what he's going through. The kid needs a friend right now."

His understanding was really bringing the guilt meter up a notch. I didn't like the fact I was keeping this from Paul, especially when he was giving me his full honesty.

"Well we should head out."

"Wait Paul…" I stood anxiously next to him with my hands in my pockets, feeling the concerned look he was giving me. "There is something I need to tell you, but you need to promise me you wont freak out."

"What is it?" He lifted my chin to look in his eyes.

"You have to understand why I have to go back to the Cullens for a couple more days." He did begin to look upset, "but there is a good reason for it, they need me right now."

"Why?"

"Promise you wont flip out?" I asked concerned.

"I can't promise that, you are my priority Embry, if it involves your safety, I will do anything to protect you." He said trying to keep composure, "you know how I feel about you, just please know you can trust me to react on your behalf."

"Well…" It was the best answer I could ask for, it should've been what I expected. "Bella's pregnant."

"Pssh… yeah right." He said sarcastically. "It's impossible."

"I wish it was." I held his hands in mine, hoping he understood why I was telling him this. "You know I consider them as my family too after everything they've done for me, and I can't turn my back on them."

"I don't want you going anywhere near them." He fumed, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "But… that's not the aspects of it, I know that. Your heart is in the right place Embry, and I'm still trying to accept the dedication you have for the family. But I do have on request that I hope you don't take lightly."

"What's that?" I looked up at him.

"Please… if by any circumstances you come in danger, please, let me protect you." He held me even tighter, "I can't stand the thought of losing you. And…"

"What is it Paul?"

"I don't really want you near the child, I know it's selfish of me to ask, but if the child is anything like a newborns we faced, I don't want to think just how dangerous it is for you to be around it." What he said made sense, and I knew he was trying his best to meet me halfways. "Please…"

"I understand, and I'm not even sure if I want to be a part of the child's life." I admitted. "You know I'm not too fond of Bella, and Edward is kind of getting on my nerves."

"PAUL?" We both were alerted by an exhausted Seth running towards us with what looked like panic written all over his face. "Sam has called a meeting, Jake took off once he found out Bella came back."

"Fuck." I cursed, "but how?"

"Bella called Charlie and told him that she was feeling sick and caught some sort of bug in Rio, she explained that she would be staying longer." Seth said worried, "but Jake is sure that she's back at the Cullens and he's on his way over."

"Shit!" I growled. "Seth, inform Sam that we went back to the Cullens, I'll call them with updates, but right now, we have to stop Jake before he does something stupid."

"But… Sam is going to be pissed." He argued.

"Tell him I promise to have a good explanation, I'm just trying to avoid a war from happening." I turned to Paul, "you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me?" He smirked, "I'm not letting you face Jacob alone."

I raced passed Seth with dragging Paul behind me. "Don't worry Seth, I'll make sure Jake is okay."

I didn't have time to remove my clothes and neither did Paul. I phased the same time Paul did as we ran and our clothes tore apart like confetti. Paul wasn't far behind me, and I knew Jacob was practically there since I couldn't pick up his thoughts. That or he was blocking us out.

'_Jake, if you can hear me, please stop?'_ I begged.

'_It's no use, he's already there.'_ Paul added.

I pushed harder and left Paul further behind. I had to get there in hopes to stop Jacob from doing something really stupid, and then start a war between both of my families. Paul caught up without a problem, and by the time we came into view of the Cullen's manor. And to our surprise, Jacob was still standing frozen at the entrance in his khaki shorts, trembling nervously.

I phased quickly and stood next to him naked before Paul cut between us and grabbed whole of my hand.

"What are you doing here Jake?" Paul asked.

"This doesn't concern you Paul." He growled, still staring at the house. The family was standing upstairs, meeting our eyes as the stared down us worried. The first thing that came to mind was that they felt I betrayed them. "Or you Embry."

"It doesn't concern you anymore either." I moved forward only to be held back by Paul not budging. "You can't be here Jacob, not right now."

"They're hiding something." Jacob grumbled.

I moved in front of Jacob, still being held by my forearm by Paul. I held his face in my hands to look him in the eyes. "Listen Jacob, she's a married woman now, why can't you see that?"

"Because she's still my friend." He mumbled. "I still need to make sure she's not one of them."

Anger was etched in every word, he was contempt in getting answers. As he shook out of my hold and walked around me, I pulled him back again.

"If you want to set yourself up for disappointment, then so be it, but don't ask us to stand behind you when you blame the Cullens for this." I said more angered. "Just remember that every decision she makes is because she wants it."

"What are you talking about?" He sniped, then glaring at the family through the window upstairs. "So they are hiding something?"

"It doesn't concern you anymore, why can't you see that she's using you for everything she can." I sighed annoyed. "I'm trying to stop you from setting yourself up for failure, you won't win, you already lost when she said her ''I Do's to Edward."

"Because… I know she still loves me." He said.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." He looked down. "You're ashamed, I can feel it."

"Says the charmer." He mocked.

"Look, I didn't ask for this, but when it comes to a heart being tortured, I can feel it." I said annoyed. "Any emotions attached to a broken or mended heart, I can feel, and I hate it with a passion. When I'm near you, I feel regret and shame along with fear. Regret to love someone so much, shame to love someone so much and care for that much, and fear of the implications thrown at you if you embraced that love."

"I'm not afraid to love Bella." He argued, causing Paul to move closer to me.

"I didn't say Bella." I said bluntly. "So go ahead, walk through that door. Prepare yourself for a rude awakening, walk into the flames, because I'm done trying to convince you to let it go."

"So she's not a leech?" He looked up at the Cullens again.

"Is that all you heard?" I sighed in defeat. "Fine! See for yourself, just know this, I'm prepared to defend everyone in that house but her. So when you flip out, and you as so as much threaten anyone else in that house, I won't hesitate to tear you a limb."

With my threats and infuriation's, I walked passed him and entered the manor with a mindset to clear my name from this bullshit. Paul walked behind me reluctantly, keeping his words to stay close to me. I wasn't surprised when the family went on alert with the scent of my boyfriend, so I held tighter on his hand to let them know that he meant no harm.

"You're an idiot." I glared at the pale woman holding her stomach with Edward's hand in hers.

"That's not necessary Embry," Esme spoke.

"She called Charlie, she had to have known that Jacob would grow suspicious, that was a stupid move." I said annoyed.

"I didn't think Charlie would tell them." She said defensively.

"You had to have, you know that Charlie looks to Billy for consolence, and when he hears his daughter has fallen ill and doesn't know when she will return, you had to have known that Jacob would eventually find out." She stayed at mute, staring down on her lap, "you were counting on it? Weren't you?"

"I didn't think he'd want to see me anyways." She argued again.

"You selfi…"

"What's wrong with her?" I turned to see Jacob walk in with teary eyes.

We all fell silent as Jacob reluctantly inched closer to the couch to see Bella now hiding behind her husbands figure. She clutched onto her shirt as she met Jacob's shocked gaze.

"You really are sick?" He said saddened and leaned next to her and earned a snarl from Rosalie.

"I'm not sick Jake." Bella replied.

"Then what is it?" He looked at her, then Edward, then the rest of us, expecting at least one of us to reply.

"She's with child." Carlisle finally spoke.

I came to a shock when he stood up and backed away slowly; staring at the girl he loves with horror and resentment. "Really?"

Just when she confirmed with a nod, Jacob surprised us and fled. We all watched him through the window as he treaded back and forth outside then taking off in anger as he phased and disappeared into the forest.

"We have to go Em." Paul grabbed my arm, "he's going to inform Sam and the tribe, we have to hurry."

"Forgive me." I whispered to the Carlisle and Esme as I followed Paul out the door.

Not realizing that we were still naked through the entire conversation, I realized it as we phased and followed the russet wolf. A howl was let out and we all knew it was Jacob assembling a meet, which meant he was ready to spill the truth. Voices invaded my thoughts, most in concern and curiosity to the situation.

Each of us arrived to the empty logging lot, confusion in every wolf's thoughts except me, Paul and Jacob.

'_She's pregnant.'_ Jake snarled with his announcement.

The pack became infuriated, and I didn't put it against them to have some sort of reaction, I understood where they were coming from.

'_We attack at dawn then.'_ Sam enforced the order.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think. They were putting them in danger, and that meant that because of a rash decision made by Bella and Rosalie, the entire family had to suffer the pack's wrath.

'_No.'_ I intervened. _'Please Sam, we can't, not until I at least talk to them more, and find a way to convince them to get rid of the kid.'_

'_And how do you expect to do that?'_ Sam snarled at me.

'_I'm not liking this just as much as any of you, but you at least have to let me try and convince the family to get rid of the child before it's born.'_ I was acting on instincts, I didn't want to see the family end in perish, something had to be brought to a compromise, and I had to at least try. _'I'm asking this Sam because they are still my family. As much as you guys hate to hear this, but they took me in when you guys wouldn't. This may be a low blow, but I don't think you guys would've cared if I didn't become a wolf too. You'd be glad to get rid of me to.'_

'_That's not true.' _Seth added.

'_Isn't it? Think about it, if I wasn't a shifter, you guys along with the pack wouldn't be worried about my fate, you would consider me a part of that family and I would die with them.'_ I bowed my head as I approached my alpha with Paul at my flank. _'But the fact is, I am a wolf, and I am a part of their family, and I won't follow an order that seems to lack a reason. They're going blind into this as well.'_

'_My order is final Embry.'_ Sam implied.

'_Well so does my decision.'_ I stepped back and barred my teeth. _'If your decision is to destroy them, then your plan is to end me too.'_

'_You will stay.'_ Sam ordered.

My body burned, every bit of it, all because I was refusing to stand in front of the alpha and take an order that went against everything I stood for. It took all my efforts to deny his decrees, but I was managing as he snarled and growled at me, attempting to make me submit.

'_I WILL NOT STAND BEHIND YOUR DECISION.'_

I was exhausted with my accomplishment, but that didn't stop me from pushing the massive black wolf aside and race back to the Cullens house. From where I stood, I was demeaned to stand by the one person I loathed, I just needed to remind myself that I was doing this for Esme, for Carlisle, for Alice, for Emmett, and strangely for Edward.

I just hope that I could figure this out before it's too late.

**A/N: Poor Embry, having to deal with all the conflict. As I continue this, I still have a few twists up my sleeve, a few imprints need to take place, so I hope you guys and gals haven't lost interest. So please, be kind and review, I love hearing from all of you.**

**So… before I go, and as always, I have to give shout outs for the reviewers for the reviews of the last chapter ****WolfPacFaan****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****Thornesedge****, ****SoundShield11****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****alykat14****, and the guests. I still enjoy hearing from each of you. So thanks a mil… now it's onto my next update.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ugh… I hate doing the vision thingy, but it was needed and sort of made sense with Embry, to which I hope you will all fully understand.**

**Let me just start by saying this, the site has been a bitch to me lately, though I leave reviews for my favorite stories, it refuses to leave my signature and puts me as a guest. So know that I'm not doing it intentionally if I am reviewing yours, it just happens by itself.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

* * *

><p>I collapsed. My legs gave out, my heart was hammering through my rib cage, and I lost all sense of feeling. I felt the weakest I've ever been, stuck on the boundary lines of insanity and near death. I was about to self-destruct, impaled with the emotions of feeling so betrayed. Somehow none of them knew just how much this would affect me, how I felt about this, it was all about power against life and death situations. I was somehow stuck in the middle of all this shit, demeaned to watch a silly teenage girl ruin the family that has done nothing but good, put a pack of protectors in jeopardy just because she's a valid candidate for MTV's teen mom.<p>

I really didn't feel the urgency to even return to the Cullens, nor have the strength to turn back and stand by the pack. Once again, I felt alone and abandoned. I know I made my choices, but I'm tired of everyone blaming the wrong person rather than realizing that Bella is inclined to start a war between us.

The weather began to define my emotions, dark, cold, and infuriated with the thunderous clashes that bellowed across the sky. Lightning shot across the sky before disappearing and leaving me in the pouring rain. I became drenched with the wet drops helping my tears fade away, blending in with the obscurities of my supernatural life.

As I kneeled in the muddy soil, I kept thinking about how supernatural my life had become. The moment it all changed for the worse was when my mother accidentally took her life. The moment Carlisle and Esme offered the sanctuaries of their home, the moment I began complaining about just how much my life lacked interest. Now I was in a turmoil, demeaned to stand behind any decision that someone else decided to make, ordered by those in a higher rank to follow through.

But every tale has a hero, every tale has that one person willing to go the lengths to make things right? Could that be me? I didn't want to, but I might be the only one with their right mind to change it and challenge the obstacles in the way. I hated every thought of it, but maybe I was just following and never leading.

In sight, to my new epiphanies, I new I had to do something, reach a compromise before it became too late. I had to, everyone I love and care for is being put into something that could be overlooked, or better solved than anything.

I wiped my eyes and stood straight, only slipping once before I could shake off the regret I hoped would never come. With every step, and as I came closer to the Cullen manor, my feet felt heavier, my body felt like I was filled with lead, my throat became dry for a moment before I swallowed and finally treaded up the steps and straightening my posture.

I became the center of attention as soon as I entered the house, which was understandable seeing how I came alone, drenched and looking like shit. Carlisle and Esme quickly came to my aid with a towel and their ice cold embraces. They still felt like my parents, and I felt comforted that I wasn't alone. Emmett still looked worried for me, but kept his distance. Those of the rest, didn't matter, I wasn't their concern.

I stood so confused, trying to decipher my reasons for being here. Of course they are my family, and so is the pack, but I keep moving back and forth between them, not literally but figuratively. One minute I want to defend the Cullens, but another, I want to join the pack in ending this. I feel so conflicted, and no one seems to care, and maybe that's my problem, maybe I just care way too damn much.

But what would this world be like if I didn't, I know I make a little difference, might not be noticeable, but I'm determined.

As I continue to argue with my inner monologues, the family seems keen on figuring out what to do next, what the next move is. News came sudden to them, but I was aware of the effects of this when Bella returned. The Volturi plan on making an appearance, and according to Alice's visions, they plan on ridding the hybrid. So, call me insane if I feel pity for the child.

The infant will be brought in this world with a mob already set to end its existence, not a chance to defend itself nor state its innocence, the baby is already labeled as a monster, even its father thinks so.

Then there's the pack. I want to believe that this child will be fully human and not a hint of the vampire gene touches its soul, but that's praying too hard. Why bring someone into the world so unique, only to have it face a pack of wolves along with the strongest of the vampire community. It's selfish.

"The pack plan's to attack." I murmured. I knew they would hear me.

"We kind of thought so." Carlisle admitted.

"So why are you here mutt?" Rosalie glowered.

Why didn't the slur bother me, of course I'd expect Rose to throw her childish antics towards me, so why didn't I retaliate with something to put her in her place? Without giving her the satisfaction, I stood up, brushed myself off, and exited without a word or a goodbye.

I think the thing that hurt the most was that no one in that house defended me, I was always the one expected to say something, but is it too much to ask for some act of mercy especially when I dropped everything to defend them.

Inflicted with my choice, I was beginning to run out of options. Standing outside the house, looking back to see only Emmett come to the door, then Jasper and Alice. I couldn't understand how I was blocking out everything they were saying, their mouths moved, but I couldn't hear a word they said. My focus was on my emotions, and whatever vibes I was sending out in my radius, Jasper was picking up. My so called gift consisted on the debts of love, that I understood whenever I was near Sam and Emily, or Seth when he was near Jacob, and sometimes when Jacob was around Seth, it was just the wavering feeling of adoration.

But I especially felt it with Paul. His devotion for me blind-sided me at first, and it scared me. But now, I've never experienced something so epic as it. So now, the jilted emotions were intensively pushed out and now that Jasper was picking up on it, he was sending it out too without his control.

If vampires could cry, I was sure that Alice and Emmett would be bawling their eyes out. Their concern for me went unnoticed, and Alice was doing her best to support Jasper, but he couldn't seem to take control. It wasn't my intentions, but I couldn't stop what I felt, and I could see it was beginning to bother those in the radius. I couldn't believe I was channeling this, that my rejection and insecurities were now affecting those in the radius.

"Please stop Embry." Alice cried out while holding Jasper in her arms. "You're hurting him."

As if I could stop, I would have, but it continued to overtake my abilities. Just as I fell, Jasper sobbed dryly. I lost control, and it felt a lot worse then the time I first phased. It wasn't my wolf in command, it wasn't me that was in command, and it was my power. Because I'm the charmer, I think it was focused on ventilation. Ridding the disasters of me falling apart fully.

The connection with my gift is entirely different from my wolf. My wolf I could reach a compromise, if I tried my hardest. But my gift seemed beyond my control. Like the lost of a loved one, you can't help but to cry. When someone inflicts pain upon you, you can't help but to say ouch, it's all common sense to do so, and that's how it felt to be a charmer.

"Embry!" Emmett treaded slowly to me. "Come on bro… you have to gain control."

"I'm trying." I cried out, clenching my fists on the sides of my head, trying my best to ease the pains now pulsing through me.

Just as I almost shrieked, I heard the painful howls of the pack. Could this be affecting them too, could the link I had with them be enough for them to feel this too? How could this be possible? If it is so, than that meant that Paul was suffering too.

Visions began to blur through my sight, something very new to me, and frightening to say the least. Each bond of those close to me came into view, and the affects of this. Sam, becoming vulnerable as the feelings of failure plagued his emotion, now sharing it with poor Emily; his imprint was suffering from this too. It felt as if it was branching out and I was becoming more concerned if I didn't take control.

The next to break through my sight was Carlisle and Esme as they held each other in their sights, my emotions mirrored through them, and Esme the only one that seemed to catch on that it was me channeling this out. Then there was Edward and his feelings for Bella, but it seemed one sided. She sat next to Edward freaking out as she watched him breath heavily, something new to both of them. Then Emmett and Rosalie, though it was feint, it was still their, again mirrored by the emotions. Lastly, Jasper and Alice. I felt nothing but guilt to watch her cry out for it to stop.

Then there was Paul. My imprinter racing towards me, that I knew. He didn't seem to be affected by it, which was the strangest ever. I've seen the flaws of an imprint, they share everything without the other knowing, and it's their priority to protect the imprint from any harm. I know this has been explained a lot, but Paul's determination overshadowed anything else, and that's when he reached me as I laid in fetal position on the muddy ground.

His embrace was enough to calm me; enough to bring me back to reality. The feeling was beyond phenomenal as I fought my way back; as Paul led me back with his clasp on me, refusing to let me go. One by one the wave of emotions began to calm and the storm began to settle. Individuals seemed to gain their senses and regain relaxation.

"Calm down baby… please calm down." Paul chanted rocking me back and forth.

Just as I thought everything was over, something unexplainable began to happen, something I couldn't understand one bit. Sam and Emily came into view, and I'm not sure if Paul was seeing this, but it's like their future was being played out for us, Emily with a big belly as Sam held her proudly from behind. Then children playing along side them, from what it looked, two boys and a little girl. Then it moved to Paul and me, we also carried and infant in my arms wrapped in a blanket, Paul holding us both as he played with the child's tiny hands. After that small vision, I realized it was showing the imprints in our pack, but why? We knew about us, whether we decided to have a family or not should remain a surprise.

But it began to make sense as Jared came into my vision, him holding a petite girl in a hug as he kissed her forehead, content with her presence. She had to have been his imprint, she has to be waiting for him somewhere, and that gave me hope that he'd forget about me and find her. A wolf I hadn't really recognized, though I knew he was in the lower ranks of the pack, Peter I think, catching eye with a blonde clueless teenage girl. Him automatically falling in love with her, cherishing the earth she walked upon. I was beginning to understand the bonds that were being built, the imprintees that could set the future for the pack, and somehow, Paul and I would be fathers.

As fast as objects forwarded, like a time warp changing and transforming objects into other objects, people into other people, sceneries into a blank pure white setting. Across from me Edward stood with Bella wrapped in his arms, their hands intertwined as they both held her big belly. Behind them, a wolf crept slowly towards them, carefully observing the couple, staring at the baby bump. None of them felt threatened, or alarmed of each other's presence. I continued to watch carefully as the wolf circled the couple, looking back to see the pack standing in a distance. That's when I realized that the wolf was I. Bella reached her hand out to the wolf, smiling as if I was her best friend. But the wolf; me, seemed intrigued by the unborn child, for some odd reason I watched as my wolf sniffed her bump.

I couldn't understand what was going on, I couldn't be drawn to this child, I have Paul, so why was I so observant with the baby. Jacob's wolf began approaching, curious to my wolf's actions, but my wolf stopped him with a snarl, warning him to fall back into the pack. Next in line to approach, Leah, very pessimistic whether to come closer, but halted, shaking her head and letting out a huff as she turned back. Quil approached with a smug look on his wolfy face, preparing for something I couldn't seem to grasp, and once again, my wolf let out a bark for him to step back, which he followed without question. Then lastly, Seth, as he moved closer like a scared little pup, my wolf waited for him to move closer, with no sign of feeling threatened. The couple continued to watch as the small wolf inched closer and closer with his tail between his legs, head bowed down, his ears flattened against his skull, and gaze on the pure white floor.

It was then I realized that it was a possibility that the wolves wanted my approval to come near the child, but why? As I continued to watch, my wolf seemed satisfied with the smaller wolf's presentation, gazing back and forth to Seth and the baby bump, my wolf paused for a moment before nodding hesitantly. Just as Seth seemed happy with the ritual, my wolf seemed upset and pushed Seth back and walked with him with the rest of the pack, fading into the brightness at the moment my eyes shot open.

"What the hell was that?" Paul asked shocked, panting from the strange occurrence.

I shook my head to gain full attention; I didn't understand any of it. "I don't know."

"Are you okay Jasper?" I saw as Alice comforted her mate.

"What about you Embry?" Carlisle raced towards me with Esme not far behind.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "I don't know what happened."

"How the hell did that happen?" Emmett still looked shocked.

"I think they entwined their powers." Carlisle began to explain. "I believe because Jasper and Embry's gifts are similar in some aspects, the main one, feeling emotions. Jasper can pick up and give out any emotions, but Embry's is limited to rejection, love, adoration, lust, and fear of abandonment, when they synced each other's gifts, and from what we witnessed, it was unintentionally, but still very dangerous. Jasper seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Something triggered Embry to feel the impact, and Jasper was caught in the line of fire, which gave off the domino effect as Embry channeled Jasper's gift. What Embry felt, we did, and it was intensified when Jasper couldn't handle it."

"I thought we were immune to any of your guy's powers." Quil asked. I hadn't noticed that the pack arrived.

"You still are." Carlisle explained, "but like I said, Embry is connected to all of you through the pack." He paused for a moment. "Remember when I explained before about Embry acting as a imprint for everyone in the pack until you find your own, how you are all so willing to protect him. Well my theory is that you felt it because of that; even Sam was capable of picking it up. No matter the distance, and until Embry can control it, you will no when Embry is feeling down." He stopped to look at me again, "which is why I ask this Embry… why didn't you tell any of us that you were burdened with this, I was aware that you would be affected by this, being a part of both families, but I didn't think it would make this great of impact."

"Because I didn't want to feel selfish if I gave my opinions." I admitted, "Don't get me wrong, you've heard me voice my opinions, but none has been ever taken seriously. I knew that the Volturi would eventually become involved, and I know just how much danger the pack will be put in if we face this together."

"What do you mean babe?" Paul asked, still holding onto me.

"We're all facing danger, no matter the circumstances. The Volturi, from what I've learned, poses a great threat, and if that child is born, it raises more concern for them, and for us. We're summoned to protect those in our territory, who's to say that once this child is born, that it does more damage than a newborn and goes on frenzy and is rendered uncontrollable. We'd be demeaned to end the child, not only becoming permanent enemies to you guys, but a worry for the Volturi. They'd want to get rid of us next, and we'd be in a continuous war."

"So are you saying that we should get rid of the child before it even has a chance?" Rosalie scowled.

"No." I gritted my teeth. "Carlisle?" I looked at my vampire father, "You've mentioned that there is a possibility that the child could still be part human right?"

"That's not an exception!" Sam fumed.

"Isn't it Sam?" I looked back at the alpha, "as much as I hate to state the obvious, but if the infant still has a heart beat, we can't harm it."

"But it'll still crave blood?" Jared stated what seemed more of a rhetorical question.

"It's a probably fact." Carlisle answered honestly.

"So we're meant to face a contradiction that puts us all at risk?" Leah asked annoyed. "Either way, we're screwed."

"Not entirely." I replied hesitantly, "at least I hope."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"What I mean is… let this play out." With my announcement, everyone began to shout and argue with my stupidity, some in my defense. "Wait… what I mean is… the pack remains in their perimeters and keeps guard. The family, the Cullens will go through with this because they are so influenced by the one human that thinks for herself…" I glared at Bella once again. "If it plays out for the best, then so be it, but at the first display of a threat to the tribe, they are permitted to attack and get rid of the problem. It's in their duties to protect the people, so they will remain on alert. But once this is over, and all ends successfully, I would urge the family to move from here."

"But what happens once Bella is changed?" Jacob asked, still hurt from the idea of losing a friend.

"She's made her choice." Sam said bluntly, and I couldn't bring myself to disagree. "If this is the life she chooses, let her live with this curse."

"I won't have it." Jacob argued.

"You will." I interrupted, "I don't want you anywhere near her or any of the Cullens."

"As if you could enforce that order." He didn't even look at me, still staring at the pregnant woman at the top of the stairs.

"But I do." Sam added.

"You wouldn't." Jacob said stupidly.

"Look Jake." I stopped him before he became more upset than he was. "I'm giving you this opportunity to mend some friendships before you lose everything."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He glared at me, causing Paul to stand in front of me and giving a warning growl to Jacob.

"I'm fine Paul." I rubbed his shoulder to comfort him. Turning to the rest of the group, I gave my explanations to my… visions. "In the process of my breakdown, I've seen things I'm not sure of. Bonds, imprints, a love so strong that I see everyday, and it still remains somewhat a mystery to me to why I was seeing what I was seeing. I witnessed the strengths of each bond; especially the imprint Sam has on Emily. What surprised me were the future imprints I witnessed, which I didn't know why I was seeing this. I won't go into details of the imprints, but I seen the future imprints, and one I'm sure we don't want to see happen."

"Is that what it was?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"I don't want anyone near the child because I fear the worst." I didn't know how to explain this, and I think everyone was becoming frustrated with my hesitance to continue.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked, concerned and still showing love in his eyes… for me.

"I've seen your imprint Jared, and another one in the pack." I admitted. "And I've come to believe that one of us might end up imprinting on the hybrid."

Everyone stared at me in shock, but it was the only conclusion I could come up with. I knew it wasn't right in nature to deny a shifter of its imprint, but something about this told me it wasn't normal.

"But wouldn't that be a great thing?" Alice asked.

"Not necessarily." Sam spoke. "An imprint is meant to either continue on the line, or strengthen the abilities of the imprinter. If the child were a girl, it would bring even greater dangers to those in our tribe, and greater concerns to those in the vampire royalty. We'd be in a repetitive cycle of fighting for freedom."

"What if it's a boy?" Bella now asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I murmured.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because we'd have one wolf that will be succumbed to live with something they can't handle." I tried my best to explain in a language they'd understand. "I don't think Edward and Bella would be so accepting on letting their child live with a man that could snap at any moment. The imprint will just confuse the wolf, and eventually they'd die from wanting to continue to do its duty and wanting to protect its mate."

"So the wolf would eventually die from confusion, stuck on the thin line of wanting to protect it from him, which means it would rather end its life then put the child in danger?" Esme added.

"It's a great possibility." I agreed.

"So are you saying that I might imprint on the kid?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"No, I'm not sure of that, but I think you'd have to deal with a great amount of pain if you pass the chance of what's right in front of you." I tried explaining to the upset man.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked frustrated.

"I'm saying…." I stopped for a moment, looking at Paul, noticing that he knew exactly what I was getting at, he connected the dots. "I'm saying that I think that the child could be…"

"Spit it out." Leah said frustrated.

"It could be Seth's imprint."

**A/N: I want to say that I don't think it was fully thought out by Stephenie Meyer, I mean, I have mad respect for her for coming up with a great story, but to keep the fans satisfied by giving Jacob a happiness, she made him imprint on Renesmee. She had to have though how much further this could have went. What conflicts would arise. Sadly I felt the conclusion was rushed… and I can't stand Bella.**

**Anyways, that that took a lot out of me to write, and I had to rewrite it at least five times because it was turning to crap… so this is the final result, which I'm hoping its satisfying. So please, R&R.**

**Shoutouts go to ****sammypants****, ****alykat14****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****SoundShield11****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****sibaruneko****, ****Your Angel Matt [which BTW, thanks for reviewing the past chapters as well]****, ****Abysslullaby**** & Guest for the awesome reviews.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to start by saying that it only seemed exceptional to skip ahead a month, otherwise, this story would be filled with pointless fillers for the next two or three chapters. But this chapter… is where I change up the plot line, once again. **

**I do apologize for taking awhile with the update; I've been super busy, and tonight I figured I would try to at least get this update in. So I worked my butt off to finish this chapter, and sorry if it sounds rushed.**

**D: Don't Own It.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

* * *

><p>A month has passed, and my request for the pack to stand clear, other than me and Paul visiting the family, things were progressing… well sort of. Bella's pregnancy was seriously taken a toll on her, and throughout the entire time, she was becoming weaker, that was until yesterday when Paul accidentally thought of a repulsive idea. The child wasn't allowing Bella to eat anything, and she was becoming more brittle by the day, Paul's thoughts on how disgusting the child was, sort of gave a slur about it probably wanting to sink its teeth into the nearest thing with a heartbeat. The family didn't take it as an offence, seeing how it was helping Bella recuperate almost fully.<p>

My appearance here has informed me of the plan of the family. I made it clear that once the child was born, and the Volturi planned to make their appearance, I would remain back at the rez with the pack, protecting those just in case they decide to make a sneak attack on the tribe. But in their many discussions, they were planning on recruiting covens of their kind to help them face the vampire royalty. When I informed Sam, he was pissed, they were all pissed, but he made sure that I told Carlisle that they remain in the manor, and the family must provide for them, they'd be the only ones permitted to hunt.

In my many revelations, I decided to question Alice on my reasoning for visions, seeing how she was so familiar with it. I explained how I was able to see bonds that were unexplainable. I couldn't understand how much my gift developed and evolved almost instantly. I was only aware of being able to lure the pack in, but I hadn't known that I'd be able to see future imprints, let alone see their futures as well, that was something I hope Alice could help me figure out, but nothing came clear to us. When I brought up the topic of a possibility of one of the pack members imprinting on the child, she couldn't seem to come up with anything, even when she tried her hardest. So I knew, since her gift applied to anything and everything, except wolves, I was sure that the child's future consisted of being bonded to one of the wolves, and my instincts all pointed to Seth. But she reminded me that the child hasn't arrived yet, and that insured that it would remain a mystery.

Her knowledge of it was a great help, and she informed me that visions aren't always a guarantee, they could change with a person's decision, and they could change direction entirely if something or someone came along to disturb it.

With spending so much time with Alice, I still hadn't received much answers to why I all of the sudden gained the ability to see the future, so I decided to see the tribal elders and explain my complications after a couple of days. They came to the conclusion that the spirits were helping me solve a few things that remained in the air. That, or warning me of what's yet to come, hoping I can stop a big mistake from happening. Then Jacob and Seth came to mind. I told Billy, Sue and Old Quil how I was sure that it was telling me that Seth was already binded to the vampire child.

What seemed to be a great concern, they've asked me for a moment alone to discuss this among themselves. I didn't argue, so I waited outside, only to see Paul approaching ten minutes later. He told me that the council wanted to speak to the both of us so they could give their theories.

As they called us back in, Sue did give her concerns about her son being a possible candidate to the future hybrid, how she didn't approve of it. At first she began to question me if I was sure of it, that if I had any other explanations for what I saw. That was until Paul gave his opinion on the situation, claiming he'd seen what I seen, and it seemed to be the only given answer.

I was right to give my demands of keeping the pack away, it has predicted that any wolf imprinting on the half-vampire child could be a great danger, with my exact theories stated to the Cullens being true. Seth would end up hurting himself if he ever did meet eyes with the child, which could mean a great loss on all of our behalves. His presence in the pack would go noticed and would probably infuriate all of us to attack the family, including me. Seth is like a brother to me, and I got the feeling if the child ever brought my best friend to his end, I don't think I'd hesitate to take action.

In discussion, Old Quil told me how my gift could take play into this. The reasons for my all-of-the-sudden visions was explained first. Like they said, the spirits probably see the unbalanced outtake of this, and were warning me that I could find a way to change this if I really tried. That's where I was stunned from the explanation. I couldn't and didn't know how I could be of assistance. But the elder told me about the histories of our peoples attaining gifts in the past.

The first gift: spirit travellers, which into reasons of why Paul's presence was needed here. Billy told the stories before, about the chief sharing the spirit with the wolf to gain back his place in the tribe. Paul's gift related fully to this. Apparently, he could gain control of anyone in the pack, humans, and if he tried, other animals. But to Billy's concern, he urged Paul not to try the task for he could offend his wolf spirit. I didn't understand, and neither did he. But in the stories, the wolf offered the chief to share his body, and seeking out other helpers could be like a slap in the face to the gift we already had. So, how I seen it, Paul's gift was only a great virtue to a certain extent. He was limited, but I think Paul was okay with it.

I knew he didn't want a repeat episode with his dad, and he had explained before that he was beginning to loathe his gift seeing how it got him into nothing but trouble. His courtesy for others has been noticed by me and the pack, the only one who doesn't give a damn is Jared. Their friendship is still rocky because of me, and neither want to come to an agreement when comes down to it. Jared still reminds Paul just how much he screwed up every chance he gets. Which gives Paul another reason to hate his power and somewhat himself.

As the senior continued to drink his coffee and tell his tales, he began speaking on the topic of healers. The ancestors took medicines very seriously. In accordance to Sue, this was her study. She is actually teaching Leah the importance of it. But it does come back to us and our fast healing abilities, how we were blessed with it. We needed it to do our job; otherwise we'd be fragile monsters to say the least. But back a few centuries, being a healer was everyday life, and everyone practiced the medicines, which in fact were a lot more effective than any medicine today. The purpose of a healer today dates back to the attack on the three wives and Taha Aki, if it weren't for the healers those days, we'd be extinct, and several of our people would have died from their injuries.

In continuance, it was all becoming very interesting. Even when they began on the power of bind seekers. As if the thought passed over my head, it became familiar. I think they expected me to catch on when they said that bind seekers, or what we call them, charmers. Arranged marriages were well respected in the village, but imprints were praised, and still are. Though it did raise a great concern to them all to why Paul imprinted on me.

"So are you saying we disgust you?" Paul growled.

"No son, never will I be appalled by your love, but I just can't seem to understand why your bond has formed, let alone it building to extremes as it is."

"What he's saying is that you are both proving that your imprint is just as strong as Emily and Sam's," Sue continued, "and times have changed, and were evolving with society.

Though the bonds were meant for one purpose, and that is to continue on with the line, and seeing how you both can't do that, times have changed."

"Like?" I questioned.

"Surrogacy, adoption, there are more than one ways for you both to have a family, and that's why I think you both are able to have the relationship you are able to." She gave us a smile. "You being imprints, permits Paul to make your power stronger when he's near. It makes sense since he is your mate that his presence has that effect."

"We believe that your time in need, and Paul following through to keep you safe, triggered everything you both saw." Billy added. "It's the only explanation to why you've witnessed the future imprints, your bond is strong enough to do so."

"If you both work together, there's almost no limit to what you can achieve." Old Quil smiled. "Continue to work together, you could overcome a lot of the obstacles you face together, with each other's gifts."

To be honest, I was getting bored of hearing the same things. I was surprised to hear that Paul strengthens my abilities, but that still doesn't explain how I can figure out the situation between Jacob and Seth. Or if I should even try.

We left with what information we received, some helpful, but most of what seemed to just fill my head with more bullshit that I didn't care to know. Paul walked me home before taken his shift on patrols, and that I was thankful, any time spent with him was my sanctuary.

After him leaving, I was still bothered by the facts of Jacob, on how, now he was avoiding everyone, especially Seth. He only spoke to Sam, and that was hardly, only agreeing to patrol with Sam and Jared. As much as I tried to tell if he was upset or not, he constantly avoided me.

Even though Seth still seemed the happy-go-lucky guy that he is, I can see it still bothered the hell out of him that his best friend was ignoring him. I don't think it mattered if Jacob didn't love him the way he wanted anymore, he just wanted his friend back, and I feel guilty for breaking that friendship. But I'm so sure they're meant to be together, and I don't know how I can make them both see this now.

Once again, I was home alone, seeing how Sue was still in discussion with the others, Leah at the college and Seth probably at Brady's or Collin's, I figured I would get some writing done. That was until Paul came bursting through the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Bella, they said the kid snapped her spine and broke a couple of her ribs." He winced at the thought. "The doc asked me to inform you."

"Fuck… I gotta go see them." I stood up quickly.

"I'm going with you then." I couldn't argue with him, I knew he was too stubborn to let me go alone.

I didn't want to be apart of it, but I still needed to know the outcome of this just in case of the dangers of it. So as we phased to get there faster, I could hear the entire pack's thoughts as the edged the borderline. Each thought jumbled I couldn't even decipher whose voice was who's. By the time we reached the boundary line, Emmett was waiting for me. For us.

"We have to hurry." Emmett rushed.

"Why?" I asked, shifting and quickly putting on my shorts.

"Jacob showed up."

Like a trigger, I was ready to beat the shit out of Jacob when I see him. Why didn't Sam enforce the order? What the hell is Jacob thinking when I told him to stay away? Every fucking thought was running through my head, was he there to kill the kid, or was he so insistent on proving me wrong? Either way, he disobeyed everything that I requested. But then again, why would he listen to me? And him being rightful alpha, I'm guessing made it easier to ignore Sam.

As we neared the manor, I could feel the anxiety of everyone in the house. How most of them were even able to give out emotions, I wasn't sure, but I think it had to be Jacob worrying enough for the rest of them.

We followed Emmett inside to hear the eerie screams of Bella, and shouting of Edward and Jacob from the room upstairs.

"We asked Jacob to leave." Esme informed me walking into the house, "but he wants to be there for Bella."

"Has he harmed anyone?"

"No." Alice shook her head, "but he's not making it easier for Edward or Bella."

In a swift movement, I ran past everyone and raced upstairs in a quick pace, refusing to stop until I could get Jacob out of there. Even though the screams were pulsating and hard to stand, I had to try something.

Entering the room, the sight was repulsive. Carlisle's hands were covered in blood as he tried his hardest to make this less painful for the girl. But it became a difficult task as I saw the goriest sight in my life, the child was tearing through her stomach, piercing blows on her skin and making her stomach look like a purple balloon being stretched and pulled. It continued to try and break through, and it was freaking us all out.

"Carlisle…" Edward growled, "get it out of her."

I quickly grabbed Jacob by the hand as he stood there in shock. I pulled him out before I could see Carlisle lead to his last resort. Cutting below her stomach to make it somewhat easier. But how could that make it less painful on the girl.

For the first time in my life, I had pity for Bella; the kid was killing her literally.

"Go downstairs…" I ordered Jacob, and surprisingly, he listened. "Now."

I was ready to follow when Carlisle shouted for assistance. What made me go back to the room slipped my mind; I had to have been crazy to reply to Carlisle's plea.

"I need you to call Esme, clean the baby off and get the child safely away from everyone." He handed me the child and I quickly walked out the door to see Esme approach me in a breakneck pace.

"Here, hand me the child." She grabbed it and went to Carlisle's study to get it away from everyone.

As I turned to head back downstairs, Edward was still freaking out about Bella. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing. Carlisle began panicking just as well as Edward, both racing to inject her with needles of what I'm assuming venom. As that didn't seem to work, Edward began biting her wrists, inside her thighs, her ankles, her neck, everywhere to get it to circulate. Whatever I ate before that, I was surprised didn't come back up.

She lay on the hospital bed, lifeless and pale as snow. Dark bruises imprinted below her opened eyes, her cheekbones visible under her chalky skin, her hair drooped down her boney shoulders, lifeless like the rest of her. The hospital gown that covered her fragile figure became drenched in her blood where the child tore through her body. I don't think she could be saved, but Edward was still determined.

Walking down the stairs, dragging my feet and staring ahead from the sadness that filled the room. Whatever love Edward had for Bella, was broken from her loss, and I couldn't help but feel sorrow for the vampire. He searched years for his soul mate, and her decision affected them Edward to the point he feels he failed her from keeping her safe. How can one cope with losing the love of their life? Where does he find his happiness now? Will he take the only route he knows and join her in death?

I could never imagine losing Paul. It gives me the shivers just thinking about moving on with my life without him, and that's exactly how I guessed Edward feels.

The air in the house was heavy, intense with the realizations that Bella is no longer with us. That she didn't make it through it for Edward like she promised. I knew then and now that I would never promise Paul something I couldn't keep. I could never set him up for false hope. It's cruel and selfish.

I took my spot next to Paul on the couch, feeling depressed from the dried out cries upstairs. Emmett was actually holding onto Rosalie for once, comforting her while she stared intently at the coffee table in front of her. Jasper held onto Alice while she hardly showed any emotions to the situation, I knew she was devastated for her brother, but she was probably in hopes that something could change, that her visions could set something right.

Jacob was nowhere to be found, Esme was still upstairs with the child, and Carlisle descended down the stairs in disappointment. Even though he had tried his best, all that he knew, it wasn't enough, and this would probably bother him for the rest of his existence.

"She still has a chance." Alice said hopeful.

"Where's the baby?" Rose asked.

"He's with Esme upstairs." Carlisle sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He?" Emmett asked as Rosalie raced upstairs in a breakneck pace.

"They had a boy?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." Carlisle sighed. "A healthy baby boy."

**A/N: So there you go, another change in the original plot. So let me know what you think so far, what your predictions might be. I have to say I loved how everyone assumed that it was still Renesmee that would be born, which now, I need help coming up with a name for the baby. I hope it wasn't too hard to understand the reason for why the visions happened, I tried my best to get it by that his powers are still building and that once in awhile, things like that happen to help him figure things out. I'm just hoping the whole chapter wasn't a waste of time.**

**Shoutouts once again to ****SoundShield11****, ****Scribitur Ad Narrandum****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****sammypants****, ****sibaruneko****, ****alykat14****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****romance geek and all the guests that took the time to let me know what you think.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This one switches a POV, and hopefully you all will be satisfied with it because you get to read a certain wolf's frustrations. I'll say no more and let you read and find out.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One<p>

* * *

><p>Michael Charles Cullen. Rosalie already picked out the boy's name, and I was correct when she was so flamboyant on raising the child. I think she was the only sadistic individual in this entire place that hoped Bella was dead. That the venom hadn't run its course that it denied Bella of the change and let her heart slowly fade. It was evident as she held the child tightly in her grasp, rocking him back and forth like any mother would do, and refusing anyone from nearing them with the exception of Carlisle, Esme and Emmett.<p>

This was the family she wanted, that she longed for. But the idea of Rosalie being a mother, sent shivers down my spine. In my opinion, you need a heart and a soul to care for something or someone that requires it, especially a child, and literally and figuratively she lacked both. Her heart was as cold as her pale skin, her temper to match Paul's, and patience to belittle Leah. So basically she's a triple threat, and I mean threat, not in a good way.

"Carlisle?" I turned my gaze over to Carlisle racing back up the stairs, Rosalie not even acknowledging that the child's parents are in a crisis, or the fact that her brother was screaming for his mate to return to him.

I couldn't find it in myself to return to the horrific scene, so I stayed put, waiting with the rest to see if Bella would survive this, if the change would take place. I could hear feint mumbles, Edward panicking, Carlisle trying his best to calm his son, Esme across from me looking saddened as ever.

Jacob still remained missing at the moment, but I can guess that he's somewhere out there either ventilating or pacing in the forest confused. Even though I've warned him to stand clear, and even though I'm not the alpha, why couldn't he understand that I was doing this for his sake? That everything I asked of him had a good reason. I knew he wouldn't want to be bonded to a vampire for the rest of his life, and I sure as hell, even though him and Seth weren't on speaking terms, that he didn't want his best friend being tied to the hybrid. But I'm beginning to think that he's reluctant in believing everything I said. Shit I was even questionable, but that doesn't mean not take and precautions.

I seriously don't know what I'm going to do.

**Seth's POV**

My possible imprint was just born a few hours ago, or so I've been told. I find it hard to even believe that I was somehow linked to the child, or if I wanted to be. If I did have a choice, if we all had a choice, I wouldn't want to be with anyone but Jacob. But that's far from reality; I can barely see the possibility of it.

I feel so weak to fall so hard, and I'm beginning to resent myself for falling for him. Before he reunited with Bella, he was a whole different guy. Time spent with him was unlimited and the best days of my life. But leave it up to me to fall for a straight guy. I seem to always be to pessimistic nowadays, waiting for the next blow to crush my emotions. Maybe I'm being a little over dramatic, but every moment he spent with her, meant less time with me.

It's actually a crazy predicament when I think of it. I used to always come up with scenarios where Jake would come knocking on my door and asking me to give him a chance, to be the reason he smiles. Or him climbing through the window like he does for Bella to see me, just to say he wanted to see me again. But… then there are the haunted nightmares of losing my best friend to her, her and her family. Sure, it was possible for me to imprint on the half-vampire child, but Embry told us all to stand clear just in case, even Jake. Which meant to me, that he could forget about me and the child would be his everything.

What do I do now? Jake has given up on me, and I've been trying to forget him. But I don't want to end up finding an imprint or anyone that wasn't him. Was I so obsessed with him that I was too blind to see that there could be someone out there better for me? I don't want there to be anyone else out there, I just want it to be Jacob.

Somehow, my many conversations I seem to have with myself, I've somehow ended up on first beach. I usually come here for peace of mind. Not the best place, but it has a blend of some sort of sanctuary. Mainly the memories of hanging with the guys, kicking around the ball, swimming and Jared, Paul, and Jacob attempting to surf, resulting us to laugh at their stupidity. Though Jared was mastering the talent, Jake and Paul were too big and clumsy to balance on the board.

I remember one memory in particular, one with Jake. We came here on the last day of summer last year, and that's when the bittersweet end of the tight friendship we had changed. He was beginning to build a little muscle each day, something I've come to notice more and more, that was before I knew the legends of becoming a wolf were true. We sat right where I am, talking about what we plan to do when school was over. Our plans were always to move away together, it being a friendship step together, to me it was an entire different situation. But anyways, being a year behind him, he'd be done before me, but he promised to wait for me. He told me that he'd take up mechanics for some people on the rez until I was done, then we'd see what to do from there. It was always the plan.

Then he told me about Bella. How she came back to live with her dad, how their friendship progressed, and how he's helped pick up the broken pieces of the relationship she was in with Edward. That day he admitted that he could see spending the rest of his life with her, and that day I was crushed. Maybe I was just set on a happily ever after that I forgot the whole time he was straight, that he wanted a family, that he could have it with her. So our plan changed after that day, and he was sure that he'd pursue Bella into dating and hopefully soon in the future get married and start a family.

I told him I was happy for him. As much as the words stung to say them, I had to find some way to get over him, and I figured this was the first step. I hugged him, feeling his warmth of what I assumed to be the last time. I didn't want him to see that I was broken, that I was lost for words now, but he sense it. Realizing that a tear slid down my cheek, he wiped it with his thumb and told me that I should go with them. I couldn't, and I wouldn't, I told him that he needed this, and I didn't need to tag along with him for the rest of our lives. That's when he surprised me and gave me false hope that maybe we could be something, he kissed my cheek and hugged me again.

I didn't know whether if I should be ecstatic of the display of emotion, or crushed. I wanted to be jumping for joy from the affection, but I hated that he did it.

I hadn't planned on telling anyone about this, but that was until I met Embry. After losing my dad, Jake seemed so distant, and I needed a shoulder to cry on. Jake hadn't left Bella's side; even if she continued to see Edward, he was sure that Bella still loved him. I hardly seen him, and thanks to Embry, I was able to cry without feeling guilty about it. We were in similar situations, and I will always forever be grateful to Embry for helping me get through my toughest times, but I still missed Jake.

How I hated that I missed him.

"Seth?" So deep in thought, I figured I was hallucinating the voice, but that was until I heard it again, "Seth?"

I turned to see Jake standing not too far behind me, in pain and shedding tears I wasn't so sure of why. He slouched slightly; arms slumped to his sides, face reddish from the tears, and a distraught expression marked upon his face. My heart sank a little to see him in so much pain, curiosity got the best of me and I wanted to know why he looked so lost. So I stood up quickly and wrapped my arms around him as he collapsed to his knees in front of me. His arms gripped tightly around my waist while he sobbed with his faced pressed against my stomach. My shirt was becoming drenched with his tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"It hurts way too much…" he cried. "… She's gone and it hurts too much."

Staring down at the lonely wolf, I didn't know how to react to this information. She was gone, and I was the first person he came running too. After avoiding me for the past couple months, he decides that I'm just going to comfort him because I'm supposed to. Should I feel insulted, should I push him away and ignore him? I could try, but that's not me. I don't want to turn my back on him, even if he can do it so easily, I'm too weak to do so. So I held onto him tight.

He let go of my waist and stood up, wiping his tears with the back of his hand, then pulling me in again with his breath ghosting across my neck. I was beginning to feel his pain, his sorrow, and I actually felt bad for him, that was until he kissed me.

How was I supposed to feel? Contempt of finally feeling his warm lips against mine? Joyous because he's holding on me for his dear life? Ecstatic because I've dreamt of this moment for so long? But that wasn't the deal. I opened my eyes to see him with his closed, deepening the kiss as he tried to wedge his tongue in my mouth. It took every ounce of my strength to finally push him away violently.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JAKE?" I shrieked, wiping my lips and panting to catch my breath.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at me confused, "isn't this what you wanted?"

"Not like this." I began to sob. "Not when you're so fragile that you could regret this the next day, I refuse to be your mistake."

"You're not a mistake." He stepped closer.

"Stop." I demanded holding my hand up in front of me. "I'm trying to be the supportive friend you need, and when you do this, I don't know what to think anymore because I was so sure that you would never look my way."

"I've always felt something for you Seth, it just took me forever to realize it." He argued, trying to step closer again.

"Stop!" I demanded again, "so what you're saying is that you always knew you felt something for me, but you wouldn't tell me?" He nodded. "Did it take Bella dying for you to realize this?" He wouldn't say anything. "For fuck sakes."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This Jake." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "no matter how hard I try to be the best I can be, and hopefully the best for you one day, but I can never win. I'll always just be second best to her. You're vulnerability proves that you might not even feel the same way tomorrow. Hell, you could even find someone else and I'll be put in the back once again until the next girl breaks your heart. I'm not strong enough to be the other love interest in your constant triangles."

"It's not like that." He practically pleads.

"Isn't it?" I moved back. "I've watched her change you, you're ten times different then you were a year ago. What she broke, I'll have to fix, and I don't know if I'm strong enough anymore."

"B-but…"

"No buts anymore Jake." I interrupted. "I'm done. If I'm just a drug to numb the pain, then I see no point in it. I'm way better than that, and I'm worth fighting for, and if you can't see that, then it's your loss not mine."

"Seth, I didn't mean…"

"Save it. I know now that it's impossible for us to be together because I can't give you something that any other girl can. I'm a guy, and I'm not your imprint, so why should I stick around for you to dig a bigger grave for me?"

"Please Seth?" He tried moving closer.

"There's only one thing that could change my mind, and even then I'm not sure if that's enough, and I don't see that happening." I bolted off and phased as fast I could to run and get away from him.

But something always stops me, and the howl that called us all was telling me that things are about to get worse.

**Embry's POV**

'_She's alive.'_ I announced to the pack. _'Well hardly, the venom spread and now she's awake.'_

'_So what's the deal then?'_ Sam asked.

'_The Volturi already know all about this now.'_ I explained. _'There planning on visiting the family, which now we stay on high alert on the reservation. That and the disturbing news that Alice gave me.'_

'_What?'_ Leah asked as we all came in circle.

'_They plan on recruiting those of us with gifts.'_ I stared at Paul for a moment.

'_Why?'_ Seth asked.

'_They can't.'_ Jared argued.

'_They plan to use us weapons, capture us and force us to work for them as guard dogs.'_ I nudged closer to Paul, finding comfort in him.

'_So that puts you and Paul in danger?'_ Quil asked.

'_And Sam and Leah.' _Paul added.

'_Us?'_ They asked in unison.

'_Carlisle believes Sam to be like an enforcer, he kind of has the power to inflict an order on others and they have to listen, except the alpha. And Leah, she's a healer, her mom said it herself.'_ I explained.

'_The leech doctor said that the reason we weren't able to deny Sam's orders was because of his gift, not because he was the first to phase.'_ Paul added.

'_So we need to make sure that any leeches that come our way, we work together to get rid of them.'_ Sam ordered. _'No one is to be alone.'_

I was surprised to see Sam handle all this so well, but I guess it'll sink in soon enough. He was right though; we had to stick together if we wanted to get through this situation. If it was the whole ordeal, the Volturi trying to recruit us, there was no way I wasn't putting up a fight first, and I'm guessing that everyone would agree.

This was the time I needed to train.

We all needed to.

**A/N: Still rooting for Seth and Jacob? I wanted to add a little more angst to this. I wanted Seth to begin to grow a backbone, so hopefully this helps out a little, if so, Jake has a lot of sucking up to do, if he's over Bella yet…**

**So shout-outs to the ones who reviewed, you know I love all of you. ****Abysslullaby****, ****Missing Storyteller****, ****alykat14****, ****SoundShield11****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, ****Nesi Cullen****, ****Thornesedge****, ****Philadelphiacheese****, ****GoinnGaGa****, and ****sibaruneko****, thank you all for your kind words.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Another attempt at a lemon. You have been warned that this is SLASH, so continue if you dare. Also, sorry for the long wait, I've just been way to busy to get things done as soon as I hoped.**

**D: It's been disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?"<p>

Holding my arms around his neck, his wrapped around my waist as I rested on his lap, smiling at the concerned wolf looking at me with nothing but love and gratitude, I could help but kiss his soft lips in assurance. Before I used to be afraid of claiming my love over Paul, but now it has never felt so right.

A part of me felt as if I was forcing myself upon him, but the greater percentage has been nagging on me and asking what I was waiting for. In the beginning, I was so sure that Paul would leave me because I did give him what he wanted, I wasn't convinced that I was his next project to inflict damage on. Then from that, I was afraid that Paul wouldn't like what I had to offer, that as soon as he seen how hideous I thought I was, he'd go running the first chance he got. But then I realized, no matter the situation, of how much I was afraid to proclaim my love for the wolf, I knew one thing was for sure, I loved Paul Lahote, and if he stayed with me and accepts me, I know he loves me too.

I guess I'm being a little sadistic right now. I'm actually disgusted with myself right now too, but… I can't think of a better time then to actually express my love for Paul. The next few weeks could be hectic, and sad to say, could be my last I can ever expect to have with Paul. It sends shivers up my spine to even think about it, but it is the reality of what can soon come. The Volturi happened to hear about me when the topic of Michael Cullen's birth came to the table, I guess they figured they could control us, like how they do in underworld series. Thankfully were smarter than that, we have Alice to help us out a little. They plan on sending Alec and Jane to gather us, so we decided to let them think we'll give in that easy.

So with all of the chaos, I want to know how it feels to be synced as one with my imprinter, even if it us under forced causes. I don't want to end up leaving this world without knowing the privileges of being held by Paul. Is that a good enough reason? I think its good enough for me.

"Of course I'm sure," I smiled and kissed him again.

"Just so you're sure Em," he interrupted, "'cause believe me, I want nothing but to be one with you, but if you feel forced to do this because of the small amount of time we could have together, I can wait. As much as it pains me to, I will, for you."

I sighed in disbelief, defeat, and truce. Here I was thinking that maybe I was ready, that I could force into loving my first time, actually enjoying it, but here Paul is holding onto me convincing me that we could wait. I wanted to, but I didn't at the same time. I felt so conflicted that this might never happen for us. That we wont get our happily ever after. I'm an optimist, but I'm aware that what goes up, can come down.

"Paul." I leaned my forehead to his, "I'm going to tell you the truth, I'm afraid. I'm so afraid that I don't know what to expect the next day, which everything that could happen the next day is going to be bad news. But you're always there to make it right. This may sound selfish, this may sound degrading on your behalf, but what's about to happen in a few weeks, was that final push I needed to be yours. I don't ever want to leave this world without experiencing the love and devotion you giving me on a ten-fold. I want you to take me now and never feel an ounce of guilt doing it."

"Really?" He half-smiled.

"Yes." I kissed him again. "I love you Paul, and if we get through all of this bullshit, I will do anything you ask of me."

"Okay." He held my cheeks in his huge palm and kissed me again. "But promise me that after all of it, we come back here and do this over and over again."

I chuckled, moving my gaze to the wall bashfully. "Yeah, I can do that."

I slowly pushed him back onto the pillow, not removing my lips from his; giggling from the loud moan he gave when I groped his bulge. Slowly grinding on his lap, gliding my tongue from his lips to his neck to give a little nibble, I moved my attention to his left nipple and gave it a light suck, causing him to squeeze my ass tighter. I had no clue in what I was doing, but I must have been doing great seeing how he lifted me up to lay me on my back with his body rested between them.

Just like I was doing, his lips grazed my neck, my chest, my stomach, and slowly moving to my groin. I didn't know what to expect, or if we should continue.

"Just relax baby." He chuckled, "I won't hurt you."

His words of comfort actually helped calm the nerves. In the moment, he unfastened my shorts and began to tug down on them to reveal all of me. My erection sprung forward and nearly hit my stomach before Paul engulfed it in his mouth. I flinched with the touch, moaning in pleasure as he began to suck and dig my member further down his throat. My body weakened to his touch, my moans turned into cursing. Looking down, his supple lips wrapped around me, his hands cradling my balls as he slurped and swallowed the pre-cum.

I gripped the sheets with every subtle movement. I couldn't believe something could feel so good. My body quivered and felt as if I was ready to explode. I felt embarrassed that I was already reaching my climax, but he soon realized it and began to stroke my shaft quicker and suck harder causing my entire body to clench and move abruptly as he swallowed almost every bit of my seed.

I felt on cloud nine as he began to kiss every part of me until he reach my neck, biting and nipping before stroking me once again. I slid my hands down his sides and reached for his button to pull of what remained of his clothing. Before I could continue, he was already pulling them to his ankles to shimmy out of them while grinding his massive erection against mine. I couldn't help myself but to cup his ass and pull him closer to me as he moved back to my neck, licking and sucking as he moved his right hand down my body and between my legs and under my ball sack to massage my entrance with his finger, rubbing it back and forth.

He moved lower and lower and took his fingers in his mouth and began to moisten them with his saliva. I watched him intently as he waited for my approval. I bit my lip and nodded as he returned his attention to my rear and began massaging again. I bit my lip again as he inserted the first digit and using his other hand to stroke my shaft once again. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle the pain and the pleasure, both subsided with the amount of lust I craved for him to enter me even more.

The second and third were pushed in, and I tried finding a way to adjust faster as he continued to stretch me.

"I promise it gets better." He comforted me.

I could tell he felt guilty, and I knew I couldn't ask him to stop. We both needed this. I didn't want to end this when I came this far, when we both have. I needed to feel him in every way possible, and I was sure he did too.

I ached for more of his touch when he removed his finger, soon to realize that he was rolling a condom over his dick, then slicking a generous amount of lubrication with his palm and adding more to my entrance. I hitched a breath realizing he was aligning to enter me.

Panicking, I held my hand on his hip to stop for a moment. His face looked distraught at the gesture, but I licked my lips and took a deep breath before nodding for him to continue. The burning sensation took place as I felt the head sink inside of me. His expression mirrored mine as we both bit our bottoms lips. He continued to move into me inch by painful inch, letting me adjust ever so often. By the time he was fully inside me and I could feel his skin touch mine, his balls against my butt, I winced with the pain that still lingered.

He waited for the okay, but I wasn't sure if I could handle the massive member sliding in and out of me. As the pain subsided, I began moving for him to start thrusting. As slow and painless as possible, I could feel every bit of him pull out and slowly glide back in. What was pain was now beginning to feel more pleasurable than before. I was beginning to cry out for more, for him to move faster, for him to go harder.

His body was now over mine, my legs in the air and him panting with every thrust. Our sweaty bodies collided as I held him closer to me, him now kissing me deeply. I cried in pleasure while he grunted with our synced movements. Just before we reached our climaxes, his teeth grazed my neck before biting down and drawing blood. What should have been pain and displeasure was tantalizing. My sight went blurry, my cries became louder, and body tensed and held onto him tighter as he rode out his orgasm.

I could feel the heat intensify as our vigorous movements rocked the bed. Riding out the last of it, he licked the bite and calmed his pace. Gaining feeling and becoming aware of what just happened, he laid on top of me, panting and catching his breath just as I was.

"I love you." He kissed my neck as he rested there.

"I love you to."

Exhaustion took over and we fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me with my back facing him and the sheets covering our lower halves. It was everything I wanted and hoped for.

Waking up by myself wasn't what I was expecting. My first reaction was to reach over to Paul, but he wasn't there. I panicked thinking he just ditched after that, that this was just a fling, which he so easily left.

But breakfast in bed was another thing I wasn't expecting. He came in with pancakes stacked with frozen berries and whip cream.

Sitting up, I felt the pain of last night, and the bite that now scarred my neck was a reminder of my first time. Tracing my fingers over the mark, Paul looked ashamed of his actions.

"I'm sorry babe, I don't know what came over me." He apologized, kissing the back of my hand.

"It's fine Paul." I smiled. "It actually feels… neat. I know you didn't mean it, but your instincts kicked in. I belong to you, and as strange as it is for me, now everyone will know that I'm perfect for you."

He half-smiled. "I like the way you said that, and believe me, everyone will know that it is just us."

After enjoying breakfast, we met with Sam and the pack to reformat the patrol schedules to stay on high alert. Little did I know, accompanying everyone would take its toll on me, and I felt embarrassed walking to the meeting with a limp. Thankfully Paul helped me stand straight as we arrived.

As awkward as it was, everyone was here. Jacob and Seth, well it seemed the roles reversed. I wasn't sure what was going on, and I'd ask later, but Seth seems to be avoiding Jacob now.

So in the discussion, Sam wanted to make sure that everyone patrolled in threes now, and they had to stay close to each other in a reaching distance. Listening to the whole conversation, I couldn't help but feel the glares coming from Jared. Ever since we got here, he's been looking more pissed then I'd ever seen him.

Just as we were leaving, he moved towards us. Like the air just went thick, Paul pulled me behind him, the pack stood where they were, and Jared stared face to face with Paul.

"You claimed him." He grumbled.

"It doesn't concern you." Paul pushed me back more.

"Wait, what?" I moved forward and leaned over Paul's shoulder. "How and why the hell do you know that or even have the decency to ask that Jared?"

"Hold it you guys." Sam intervened.

"NO." I exclaimed. "I want to know why this concerns him or how the fuck he knows. It's none of his business."

"It's your scent." Jacob deadpanned. "And we can all see the mark on your neck, nothing remains hidden for long."

"Why the fuck would you let him do this to you?" Jared fumed, now trying to push forward while Paul pushed back. "He doesn't even fucking love you."

"Who are you to know?" Paul argued.

"Definitely not you."

In urgency to the whole situation, I don't remember a thing after I was knocked out trying to void a fight from taken place; unfortunately I received the blow meant for Paul.

How did I become this weak?

**A/N: So as you can guess, confrontations will happen, Embry deals with more then what he's bargained for. So let me know what you think and if you think its getting good… oh, and as soon as I can get the next update typed out, another wolf may just imprint.**

**So shoutouts once again to my faithful readers, sammypants****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****SoundShield11****, ****ratgirl62****, ****sibaruneko****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, and ****Jacob's Puppy****. Also thanks a mil to the ones who favorited and alerted, I appreciate knowing that more and more readers are enjoying this.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'll let you know now; this one is a filler… that's all I can really say about it. But I can say that it does inch the story closer to its conclusion, and I promise that he next chapter will be better.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three<p>

* * *

><p>Every thought I have felt, felt jumbled. Maybe it's resulted from the blow to my head, or it could be reality finally catching up to me. I just couldn't seem to get any of this straight. Or right for that matter. It's a constant cycle on repeat when it comes to conflict, I can never avoid it.<p>

I refused to stay in one spot, let alone be near anyone right now. And asking Paul for space, for me, I felt selfish even to make the request. He has been nothing but supportive since I woke from the blow that Jared accidentally landed on the side of my head. But I just wanted to walk it off and get my thoughts straight and finally sort things out between the three of us. As frustrated as I was, I knew I had to approach both of them with an open-mind and an open-heart.

I keep thinking it's so wrong for me to actually have sympathy for Jared, and yet pray and hope for Paul to understand that I still wanted to be his friend. Sometimes I want to blame my _gift._ Use it as an excuse to why I can't just have normal friendship with anyone.

After finally regaining what sense I had, Paul had informed me that he sort of went ballistic on Jared and might have broken a couple of his bones. Seth soon coming after to inform us that Dr. Cullen and Leah were actually working together to re-align his left forearm. Though not much damage was done then I expected, Paul read me like a book and offered an apology to him when he would get a chance to see him. I hadn't really even thought of asking Paul to do so, but it was like he was beginning to know me better than I knew myself.

So now, it was the matter of Jared. I really didn't know what I was going to do to get it through his head that I had found my happiness, and he needed to find his. I'm grateful for every moment we had, him listening to me when no one else would, even if it was the wrong way to approach things, he too tried to make things better, to approach it differently. And even though it shouldn't really matter anymore now that I have Paul, but it does to me, Jared was the first guy that told me he loved me. He didn't say it in such words, but he did pour his heart out that day.

I only knew of one way to settle it, and it's the most deceiving and utterly wrong way. Imprint. I could wish it upon Jared, but I won't. But I keep being brought back to the visions, where held a petite woman in his arms, staring at her with pure awe and adoration. This woman held everything of him, close to her. And I continued to wonder if she would come anytime soon, if what I saw was true and Jared would actually have someone. I mean, she's beautiful, and seeing them both stand so close together, I couldn't help but think she was perfect for each other. But the problem is, I've never seen this girl around. Anywhere.

I know I should probably let fate take its course, but I'm kind of hoping that it moves a little quicker. Who knows, maybe once we get through this pandemonium, this girl will mysteriously appear and capture his eye. I could only hope for some sort of solution, just to put all of this chaos behind us all.

So now there is Seth and Jacob. Why I'm so insistent on them being together? Well, I keep hoping that whatever abilities I do have, can be put to good use. I keep repeating myself that they are meant to be, but then I have my doubts.

I still remember the expression on Jacob's face as he watched Seth carefully. Almost like his life depended on never breaking sight of the younger wolf. What really brought these feelings out in the open? It was like now; he was finally beginning to see the Seth he was supposed to see. But now Seth was ignoring him, and as this happened; it felt as if the world shifted. I mean… Seth still looked as the happy-go-lucky guy, but now he doesn't even want to give Jacob the time of day.

"I don't really want to say." Seth murmured, determined to avoid the topic.

"Why not? I thought that this is what you wanted?" I questioned.

"It was, but not like this." With his every world, he seemed reluctant to go further with Paul sitting next to me.

"Paul," I placed my hand on his, "do you mind if I speak to Seth privately?"

With a nod, he kissed my forehead and walked out and closed the door, leaving Seth and me in the silence of the room, to which now I realized was Paul's.

"Speak." I ordered.

"Embry, he played me." He admitted. "I felt so stupid to want to be with him, and I still do feel stupid for wanting to go run to him and forget everything that happened and just never let him go."

"Well, what happened?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"He came to me." He muttered. "He came to me when we all heard that Bella was dead, well when we thought she was dead. He… h-he came to me crying, in so much pain, and I did what I usually did and I gave him my condolences, I was comforting him a friend and nothing more."

"And he took it the wrong way?" He nodded.

"He held on to me… then he began kissing me." He sniffled, holding on for a long pause before he continued. "I wanted so much of it to be a different situation, and that he wasn't so impaled with emotions, that what he was doing was because he loved me."

"Well doesn't he?" I asked him oblivious.

"I guess, but…"

"But what?"

"Its all because he thought that Bella was dead he came running to me." He admitted, now sobbing in my arms as I held him and rubbed his back. "Its frustrating knowing that if we ever… if we… if I… if he… I don't want to go in this always knowing that I'm his rebound."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Of course I did." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "But it took Bella dying for him to come to me, I mean, wouldn't you feel insulted."

I gave it a thought, of course I would. I knew how Seth felt. Crushed and used.

"Seth, this may sound ridiculous." I hesitated even to say this, I was afraid that I might have swallow these words one day, "but, sometimes you have to go for it, prove to him that you can be number one. Like you said, show him that you're worth fighting for."

"How?"

"By loving him." I sighed, "look, I know its not going to be easy, heck, I'm even finding it hard still to adjust to being with Paul, the pros and cons of it. But that hasn't stopped me from trying."

"I'm not even sure if I want to try." He whispered.

"Let me ask you something," I moved closer, "What does you're heart tell your mind?"

"That its breakable…. But… yet it's still fixable."

"What does your mind tell your heart?"

"Exactly that, to finally take a chance."

"So now both of them are pretty much on the same side?" I asked.

"Yeah, compared to about a month ago, when my heart told me to hold on, and my mind said to give up and move on." He sighed and wiped another tear, "but now that I know I actually have a chance, they're both pointing to Jacob."

"So what are you waiting here for?"

"Fear. It's always been there, and I get the feeling it will always be there." He admitted. "I know have to face it, but I'm confused, I'm lost, and just tired."

"You feel like just either giving up or going for it?" It was more of a rhetorical question, but he confirmed it with a nod. "Well I say go for it. Jacob has always been your first crush, he could be your first everything… keep that it mind, and he could be full of firsts for the rest of your lives, and if he turns out to be the last, you'll be grateful that you took that step. And even if you find your heart steers in a different direction and you both go your separate ways, you wont regret the things you have learned." He half-smiled. "Life is full of surprises Seth, and they wont happen unless you take those chances… go see Jacob, tell him how you feel, and let it flow from there."

He gave me a huge grin and hugged me. After a few moments, he exited with a thank you and a quick pace in his step.

"You see." Paul's baritone filled the small room, "this is why you're a charmer, you're flawless and knowledgeable."

I smirked and grabbed his hand as he held it out to me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders as he yet again kissed my cheek. "Time for apologies?"

"You know it."

"Paul?" The voice was distorted, but I knew it was Quil racing through the door and up the stairs to call Paul for some reason. "Is he awa…" I chuckled when he realized that I was standing next to him. "Oh… hey Em, it's good to see you awake."

"What is it Quil?" Paul asked.

"Oh… shit, we need Embry to come to the boundary line."

"Why?" We asked in unison.

"The huge lee… umm… the big Cullen guy is freaking out. He doesn't believe us when we told him you were fine." He was practically pulling my behind him. "Jake and I tried telling him that you were just resting up from… umm… training."

"You didn't tell him?" I'm aware that it is a stupid question, but I was curious to why.

"Are you kidding Em," Quil chuckled, still dragging Paul and me behind him. "He'd go after Jared too, and we would have to end him and that could start a war between us."

"He's right Embry." Paul grimaced with disgust, "We all see that Emmett likes you."

I guess the truth is the truth. Shit, I tried to brush it off and just hope that whatever relationship we had, was just a friendship. Heck, even suffering through several of Rosalie's antics to get me down proves that Emmett gets too close for comfort. And I wouldn't doubt that she'd be standing next to him, bitching and complaining to him that I was worthless and why should my safety be his concern. Or somewhere up that alley.

Finally arriving at the scene, I was correct when Rosalie was practically at Emmett's throat when he refused to give her the time of the day. Jacob stood on this side of the invisible line, pissed and ready to phase at any moment with Emmett's flawed threats to him if he hadn't let him pass.

Just like a light switch, and uncomfortably as I made my appearance, Emmett's demeanor calmed and his stature sighed in relief. I could tell this bothered Paul, and it bothered me. I've never seen the darkness that was just displayed in Emmett's eyes before since the day I met him. He was furious, and for the wrong reasons.

"Embry." Just as he was about to cross the invisible line, Jacob pushed him back. "I just want to see him."

"You can see him from there, he's fine like I said, now go." Jacob demanded.

"Are you okay?" He ignored Jacob completely, still standing as close as he could get while Rosalie stood behind him with her arms crossed while shaking her head.

"I'm fine Emmett." I held on Paul's hand tighter, keeping as much distance I could possibly keep. "What are you doing here? You could get in some serious trouble."

"No one would tell me what's going on? I had to see for myself." He murmured.

"Well I'm fine, please, go back." I plead.

"Just…" once again, he was pushed back as he tried to move closer, "… please, be careful."

"I will. I'm a wolf Emmett, not a fragile human." I smirked.

"But even wolves can get hurt." He spoke to me without care, not even acknowledging that we weren't alone.

"I know, but I heal fast, and besides… I have a pack to watch over me, and I have you guys, so I don't have to worry." I smiled, finally receiving one in return.

As awkward as it was, I felt relieved that I could bring this all to a halt and turn it for the better. I knew we couldn't handle this if something were to happen, we all, each of us had a battle that would soon arrive and hopefully we could claim victory over. Just as Emmett and Rosalie left, so did the tension in the air, and thankfully we were able to make our way back to Sam's where we could hopefully set things straight with Jared.

"I love that you're able to do that." Quil patted my shoulder. "Always the grounded root to all of this crazy energy."

It was just like Quil that was able to turn a hectic situation into nothing.

Finally arriving at Sam and Emily's, Carlisle was just leaving in his car, waving to me before he passed us. We entered the house to see Emily in the kitchen baking another one of her famous recipes, Seth watching TV in the living room, Sam and Leah exiting the back room where I assumed Jared was resting.

"You know you have extra patrols tonight." Sam informed Paul, he accepted with a nod. "Jared will receive his punishment after he fully recovers."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's healing faster now after I gave him some medicine." Leah answered wiping her hands.

It was still a shock to see Leah so calm, and so mature that you could have sworn that her becoming a healer has opened a lot of doors for her.

"He's eating now if you want to see him." She smiled at me like she knew something I didn't, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

Slowly walking down the small dark hallway, pacing quietly to the back room on the right. I wasn't sure if I should knock or just walk in, so I did the curtious thing and knocked before I heard him speak lowly to tell me to come in. I pushed the old door open as it creaked to reveal Jared laying on the bed with a blanket covering him from the waist down. His chest was covered in sweat as he leaned forward slowly, pushing up with one arm as his other was being supported with a sling.

"Hey Embry." He smiled. "Lee and the doc said I wouldn't need the sling much longer, it's just so the break can heal faster."

I stayed silent, walking closer to him and kneeled next to his bed. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing Em, I was the one who screwed up." He chuckled. "It wasn't my business what you and Paul do, he's your mate, you're his, and I finally accepted it. May have taken a few broken bones to knock the sense back into me." We both shared a laugh, "but I shouldn't be getting in the way of your guys' happiness."

"Why the sudden change?" I puzzled, "I mean, I'm grateful that things are coming to an understanding, but did I miss something?"

"Kind of." He chuckled. "It's just, I finally see how Paul feels about you. I finally know how much it feels to love someone with their every existence, the urge to protect that person if that meant you could die doing it. I mean, I've always known with you Em, I will always protect you because I know that Paul will need some help once in awhile." He smirked. "You're a magnet for trouble it seems…" I nodded and laughed, "but if it's the charming magic taken place, or if it's just what I still feel for you, I will always be there for you."

"Thanks." I pulled the chair up from behind me.

He watched me carefully as the dim lamp lit up the room. "I found her." He smiled again. "I thought I would never find her, but I did. Well... actually… she found me."

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"My imprint Embry." He answered, noticing before I did that my expression changed. "Are you mad?"

"God no," I sighed in relief. "I knew it would eventually happen, I just didn't think it would be this soon. I always thought that I was supposed to help in some sort of way to get to her."

"You always knew it was a her, didn't you?" He grabbed my hand and held it his, rubbing my palm with his thumb.

"Yeah, I've told you guys already."

"There were times I wished it wasn't true." He admitted. "I wanted everything about it to be nothing but a lie, and that one day you would just see how much I love you. But, now I know that you're in my life because, even if you don't see it, you did help me find my way to her."

"What's her name? How did you meet her? When did you meet her?" I asked almost all at once.

"Whoa," he laughed, "… catch some air." He teased. "Her name is Kim and she came in here with Leah to help me out. Apparently Sue felt she needed to teach her as well, and now we all know why. I had to meet her."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah. She's a good friend with Leah, and she kind of knew about Leah being a wolf, and when she came here, I imprinted. She knew already what I had done before I had, and apparently she's quite content with it."

"You sound like you're bragging." I teased.

"Hey, I can't help it. She's had a crush on me since who knows when, and I was so oblivious to see it." He stared at the ceiling. "I can't explain the feeling Em, but I can tell you that I'm okay with it. Now I know how it feels to love someone so much when they have the same amount love for me."

"So… are we okay?"

"Of course Em, like I said, I still will be there for you," he sat up slowly and pulled me in to hug him.

"Well, I let you get some rest."

"Won't be getting much of that, Kim will be back soon, and I want to get to know her better." He grinned foolishly.

"She already has you whipped." I teased.

"Shut up Em," He nudged me, "now go see Paul, he's probably going crazy out there."

"Will do." I stood up and stopped at the door, "Jared, congrats on the imprint, Kim deserves someone as great as you, I'm sure of it."

It felt great knowing that things were finally turning out for the best. Jared found Kim, Seth would hopefully fix things with Jacob, and I had Paul to go home with. And I was going to make sure that this lasted. All of it.

So that meant that, no matter what, the Volturi would be in for a rude awakening, and I couldn't wait to show them just how stupid it is of them to challenge us.

So even though Vampire's can't posses the talent to sleep, they're about to meet their worst nightmare.

**A/N: This chapter was rewritten several times because I just couldn't get it out right. Sorry if you guys are disappointed that Jared imprinted on Kim, but I had that planned out from the beginning, he was just kind of key in the story to help Embry believe that he is loved. **

**Also, the reason for my late update, well, I have been busy over the weekend celebrating a birthday and helping a friend move. So, hope you enjoyed the filler.**

**A big thanks to the ones who reviewed the last chapter. ****SoundShield11****, ****sibaruneko, Jacob's Puppy****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****alykat14****, ****GoinnGaGa****, ****Bry'NixChan****, ****Hank's Lady****, and ****TheAceofSpades03****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Since it took me forever with my updates lately, I felt you deserved another one. So I hope you like this one, because, I'm already working on the next chapter, and what may just be the last chapter… it depends if I can fit it all in.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four<p>

* * *

><p>Progression has been our best friend, all of ours. Coincidentally, Kim has been able to tame the rambunctious Jared that I know so damn well, and I have to say that she was the calm of the storm, or so to speak. Which is the reason he offered to play as Paul's <em>dummy<em> once again. Even though Paul was very reluctant on it, it was kind of both of their ways of evening out whatever conflict they still had for each other.

Paul's power is quite impressive to say the least. His ability to channel has evolved quite rapidly, and him using Jared to attack Jacob has gone to great lengths. Though Sam was using his to place commands on Jacob, Jacob was the only one out of us that his abilities hadn't worked on. But Jacob, him being the rightful alpha, was still putting up a good fight.

Watching Jared spar with Jacob, it was quite a sight to see. Paul stood next to me, close to me staring straight ahead as if he was far from reality. In front of us, Jared had the advantage, well sort of. Every blow Jacob tried landing, Jared would dodge and sneak an attack. Thankfully, Jacob could heal quickly, so the damage was subtle.

Watching Jared's techniques reminded me of mine. Every one in the pack had distinct styles of battle; each was different in their own ways. Jacob's was more forward, power and strength were his strongest points. Sam's is more of intellectual deliverance. His plans are well thought out as well as well played when he's pressured. Paul's is basically based on reverence for pure annihilation, like Jacob, he uses his strengths to his greatest abilities, which I'm sure is conjured from his anger. Seth's is purity, as strange as it is; it works to his advantage in battle. I don't think any vamp or wolf could harm the teen, making it easy for him to attack. Quil's is kind of like confusion. Be as it may, he is strong, but as natural as he is with his pranks, he uses that to his advantage on the battlefield. Constantly mocking the enemy until they become so infuriated they can't focus. Leah's, well she can be sloppy, but it works for her. Basically, anyone who crosses her path meets his or her end.

And me, well, like I said, cunning and stability as well as agility. I base my technique entirely on my speed, using it as a weapon when I can lead them to the path of any others in the pack. I know my limits, if I'm sure I can't take them down with my strength, why not lead them to the line of fire of Jacob, Paul or Sam. Easier said than done.

Which is why Jared's is familiar and similar to mine. I've been helping Paul strengthen his methods, adding to his strategies seeing how anger triggers most of his animosities, he needs another foundation to help him since he's calmed down more being with me. We actually haven't witnessed one of Paul's episodes since he became defensive over me when Jared accidentally hit me. Though it was almost a week ago, before then, he's been more grounded then ever.

"Look, I can see that we're moving forward, but this kind of doesn't make sense to me." Leah questioned as we all still watched Jacob and Jared battle it out. "I mean, shouldn't we take it into consideration that we do need the leeches help to test our abilities. After all, what better way to see if they actually work when these _idiots_ come after us? I for one do not want to end up in battle, only to find out that our powers are useless against it."

"She's right." Sam agreed. "I say we accept their offer, and since Embry has the connection with the family, I'm sure they wouldn't go as far as crossing any boundaries to test us, seeing how they wouldn't want to fathom Embry into another one of his… episodes. And I'm sure we're abundant to do the same."

As the discussion continued, the practice halted for everyone to wait for my reply. It wasn't really my decision to make, or anyone's for that matter; the entire meet was actually an obligation for all of us.

Maybe this is the reason that I was bonded with both families. Maybe I'm the one who could link us to join forces.

"I'll call them right away." I excused myself before heading back to Sam's to call Carlisle.

The conversation was short and sweet. We made the agreement to meet where we had before to train for the newborn battle. Now it was time to show them what we could do, and would hopefully ease the tensions the family had for me still being with the pack, mainly for Emmett.

There was nothing I could if he was feeling miserable. I know that now. Things happen for a reason, and as I see it now, I seem to view Emmett as a brother and nothing more. I can't really be blamed for being myself, and that being to Emmett's likings.

Finally returning to the meeting area, I informed Jacob and Sam that we needed to meet the Cullens soon. Not much to their liking, they agreed and we headed off to meet them. Paul practically pulled me to his side playfully, grinning like a fool before stealing a kiss and giving my ass a light squeeze.

"Ugh…" I turned to see Leah covering her eyes with her hand, "please, that kind of display should remain in the confines of your room."

"Still bitter?" Paul teased.

"No, it's just when you're practically feeling you're imprint up, my food kind of comes crawling back up." She mocked.

"Both of you cool it." Sam intervened.

"Just saying." Leah giggles before pacing faster.

As strange as it seemed, we're all finally meeting terms instead of actually bumping heads. Jacob and Seth are actually talking, not dating, not really anything that close, but they are talking now, and that's a step closer than I could ask for. Jared and Kim are inseparable, and I couldn't be happier than I ever been with Paul.

And I was about to prove it.

It hadn't taken that long to meet at the clearing. Carlisle and Esme of coursed raced over to hug me, still acting as the parents that –I think now- I deserve. It almost felt like a family reunion. But as everything settled, we got down to business.

Emmett quickly volunteered to be Sam's experiment as Jasper offer d to be Paul's. Carlisle informed me that he actually hoped that this could work, seeing how mine had no effect on a vamp. How he came up with these theories, was based on the actual feelings everyone had for me. It differentiated with each individual of the family. Carlisle and Esme, because of their parental instincts over me, Alice, Edward, and Jasper based on me being accepted as their sibling, Emmett for entirely different reasons that we all know about. It was just Rosalie and Bella that didn't give a damn about me, and the feeling was mutual.

So as Paul tapped into Jasper's interior, it was a quite a sight to see. With Jasper's smaller form, he was able to move slightly quicker than Emmett with Paul's help. I knew Paul was enjoying this, with every blow to Emmett from Jasper, I could see Paul smirk every time with his eyes closed. If vampires could actually bleed, I think Emmett would be seriously damaged.

"Try becoming in-tuned with his mind, dig into his thoughts, commands don't seem to work." Carlisle informed Sam.

With that, Sam now closed his eyes and his expression seemed to based on focusing. And just like that, Emmett was back up and becoming familiar with the battlefield. To his advantage, he was able to stop his little brother from coming at him full force. Now Jasper was slouched under Emmett, shoving him forward as Emmett kept his grip with his arms wrapped tightly around Jasper's midsection, his feet digging into the wet soil until Emmett lifting him and tossed him across the area.

It ended there. Paul regained conscience as well as Sam. Both staring at each other with big grins attached to their faces. Emmett and Jasper both shook their heads to clear their heads, or so I assumed. The damage done was quickly disappearing, and both Jasper and Emmett shook with a laugh.

"That was… cool." Paul chuckled, "it was definitely different."

"How so?" I asked, him wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It was easier." I looked up at him puzzled. "I think because they don't bare a soul, or so to say, it was easier to take control and tap into their abilities. I pity the leech for having to feel all of those emotions impale on him."

"You could feel everything?" I asked as we began to wrap things up and head home.

"Well, yeah… as strange as it sounds, which kind of makes me loathe Emmett even more." He scrounged his nose in disgust.

I didn't even want to ask why, but I got the strong feeling of why, so I changed the subject and thanked Carlisle for coming.

"Two days!" Alice spat out, stunned with a vision I was sure was happening. "They want us to know of their arrival."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. They still plan to recruit the wolves too." She explained, still looking shocked.

"Okay." Sam spoke, "patrols are on double shift, which means that Jacob, Seth, Quil and I will take the first shift until morning. Paul, Embry, Leah and Jared will take the day, we'll rotate just to be sure."

We all nodded in agreement.

"We'll keep watch on our territories as well." Carlisle informed him, "anything to avoid this intrusion."

They shook hands, and we went our separate ways.

It actually felt relieving to be lying next to Paul again, talking about nothing and almost everything… if that makes sense. None of it actually had to do with the supernatural, just basically another conversation where it was just about us and growing up. Which now, I find mine, to not even seem like such a tragedy. Sure I was still aware of the chaos of it, it's just now, being with Paul, that, that past had never existed. He really did make things a lot better for me.

"I can't believe that this could be our last few nights together." I muttered, actually regretting letting the words spill and bringing down the good mood. "I'm sorry."

"It wont be, not if I can help it." He pulled me closer into his arms. "Listen to me Embry, I know you're just being realistic, but I need you're faith and hope to get through this. The only reason I did what we did a few hours ago was because of you. If you weren't part of this picture, I would've declined working with the Cullens, but I did this for you, to protect you, and I tend to. I'm not giving up on us, so please, I don't want you having doubts."

"I know, I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek. "I'm beginning to sound hopeless like Bella."

"Not even close." He chuckled, "she could never be compared to how beautiful and smart you are, so don't forget that."

"I won't. I promise."

He sat up quickly, walking over to his dresser, digging for something I wasn't even sure of. I watched him carefully as he mumbled to himself, digging through the top drawer until he found what he was looking for.

"I've been waiting to give you this, trying to figure out the right time to actually give you this." He held his hand into a fist, shying away of revealing what was in his hand. "I think now, now that I have you here with me, it would be the perfect time."

"What is it?" I asked.

He opened up his hand to reveal a ring. I stared at him puzzled. Was he proposing to me? "This is a promise ring."

"A promise ring?"

"It's my promise. That once we get through all of this, I want to actually propose to you properly, to ask you to remain by my side as equals for the rest of our lives. And if you say no, I'll keep asking you until you say yes."

I smiled foolishly as he grabbed my hand, placing it on my finger.

"I'll be anxiously waiting for you ask me."

I stared at my ring finger for who knows how long while Paul slept next to me. Constantly questioning myself if this was all real. I knew from then on, a better life promised to me, I'm determined for it to happen. So it meant that I wasn't backing down in battle, we all were going to make it out of this alive.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a howl broke through the silent night, which meant either we weren't the only wolves around here, or the Volturi's arrival was misled.

I'm just hoping I'm wrong about both things.

**A/N: Sorry about leaving it there, but I wanted the battle scene to be up to standards. So I'm hoping you can be patient with me with the next update, I don't want to make the same mistake twice and have a bunch of disappointed readers when they read the battle. And I wasn't expecting Paul to give him the ring, it just sort of happened. But it does make sense I guess.**

**Shoutouts to the reviewers of the last chapter. ****Hank's Lady****, ****SoundShield11****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****sibaruneko****, ****Jacob's Puppy****, ****lette2001****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, and ****hopelessromantic5****. Also the ones who have favorited and alerted.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I have to say even though this is took me awhile to write; this has to be my best chapter yet. This chapter will be full of surprises I'm hoping you will all enjoy, but only you can tell me. So please, review.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five<p>

* * *

><p>I was in fact correct about one of my theories. The howl that startled both Paul and I, was a warning that they were coming sooner than planned. Apparently, the Volturi have been able to recruit a member that has the ability to conjure illusions, the type to throw off Alice's visions. Which meant, the two vamps that were predicted to challenge us, could have more by their sides.<p>

Emmett came as quick as he could to warn Jacob, which he gave us the warning. Not only that, Emmett told them that their army is two people short, Alice and Jasper disappeared without notice. No one knows where they went, or if they were taken, and it has shaken the family.

I knew there had to be a plausible reason Alice had to leave, her and Jasper wouldn't cower and leave us hanging. She knew the dangers we were facing, she had to be searching for some sort of motive to another route, to stop this from taking place. She has never been known to go against something her heart strongly believes in.

The entire predicament that was about to take place sent us all on high alert. Sam and Jacob ordered Brady and Collin to stand guard back at the rez, even insisting Seth and I should be with them, but we refused. Paul, before would beg me to stay behind, but I think he understands how I have to be a part of this all. Whether it puts my life in danger, it puts the risk in everyone else's life that I love, especially Paul. I can't just turn away from this.

As we stood at our posts, on full alert, and shaking from the anxieties we were facing. Our thoughts at mute, each on alert to pick up any strange scents. The night was soon over, sunlight peaking over the horizon slowly, the heavy dark clouds passing through, making the only thing positive about this, the weather.

'_I'm picking up the stench.' _Jared announced.

Jared stood guard closest to the perimeters; he would be the first to inform us if he sees anything, which we weren't far behind. The further we could keep the battle away from home, the better.

'_I'm heading in your direction Jared,'_ Quil spoke, _'Don't want you facing anything alone.'_

Time seemed to drag, not that I'm complaining, but I wanted to get this over and done with, without the fear of knowing that my families were in grave danger.

As I watched the area, Paul came from behind calmly and nudged his muzzle into my cheek; licking and rubbing his head against mine, showing comfort and love. It wasn't much in my thoughts, but more of a debate with my inner monologues, blocking the panic I had for my wolf. I was worried for him, but I didn't want him to know that. I couldn't burden him with the worry I'm sure he's been hiding so well. What we needed was focus, and I had to continuously remind myself of such.

'_They're here.'_ Jared growled, projecting his sight for us to see.

Two of them, a girl in her teens, blonde hair that match the suns rays, eyes red as the flames of a scorching flame, skin as pale as the snow in the northern areas. She wore a robe that looked as if she lived in the medieval times. Next to her was a teen boy, brunette hair, eyes that matched the girl's as well as wearing similar attire. Both of them stood in front of Jared and Quil with wicked smiles as they inched closer to the wolves.

As Paul bolted, so did I. To our left, Sam was racing to meet them with Leah, Jacob and Seth was to our right running at the same speed. We knew that we needed to go forth as fast as we could possibly go, but that was until Seth crossed the path of danger.

It was unexpected, a massive vamp made the sneak attack and kicked the poor pup across the clearing, not soon after; Jared came rolling through as the girl threw him hard against us. Quil followed as the other vampire bulldozed him passed us and into the massive cedar tree behind us.

I had no time to think or react. Jacob was already attacking the big leech while Leah raced to her brother's aid. Sam went to help Quil, and Paul went to help Jared. I quickly impaled my weight on the big leech, making him release Jacob for that moment to help him regain his stance.

I was quickly tossed to the side, a fist connecting with my skull, making my sight become blurry for a moment. It felt as if we were outnumbered –like there would be more making a sneak attack-, and I was hoping that these three were the last of them that would go against us. Sam and Quil were barely landing blows as the teen voided their attacks, quickly maneuvering through the snaps of their jaws, as well as landing another blow on top of Quil's massive wolf head.

Paul and Jared seemed to be losing in the match as well; the girl was as swift and agile as any submissive. That was when I began to realize that we were all losing control of ourselves, we were letting our weaknesses overpower our strengths. Anger was clogging our abilities to think straight. I had to calm myself before I could tell the others.

I quickly went back into the battle, assisting Jacob in any way I could. Once again, the vamp had hold of Jacob, so I rapidly pounced on the bloodsucker and took hold of his shoulder in my jaw, causing him to shriek in pain and letting go of Jacob's neck. I tried clamping harder, but before I could, he flipped me over his shoulder and making me land on my back and letting out a yelp of pain. He was on top of me, his huge hands wrapped around my throat. I was panicking, and I couldn't seem to gain composure to regain at least some sort of control.

Thankfully, Jacob came to my rescue and tackled the man and landed on top of him for a moment before being shoved off once again. I couldn't believe the brutal strength of these vamps, and now I understood why the Volturi recruited them and sent them after us. We couldn't seem to win, and there had to be some sort of way we could get around them.

Leah was still helping Seth, and thankfully he wasn't knocked out cold. Sam was still trying to gain control, but his anger was getting the best of him and resulted in the teen in colliding with Quil. Paul and Jared seemed to be going back and forth, and whatever strategy they had was helping a small amount. I knew we had to find a distraction in order for Paul and Sam to test their abilities on the attackers, but what? I couldn't seem to come up with a plan as well defend myself as well as Jacob. The vamp had the advantage.

As quick as it happened, Seth and Leah were back in the fight, Seth joined Jacob and I, and Leah went to help Sam and Quil. It did come to our advantage a little when Seth came into play. The vamp did have difficulties taken hold of the small wolf, and Jacob was always there to make sure nothing happened to him as well as I. But we still were getting nowhere.

'_We have to try Paul!'_ Sam demanded in thought.

'_I did.'_ Paul replied, still trying to avoid her every swing. _'I made it once, but she was able to push me out.'_

'_It didn't work?'_ I panicked.

'_It does, but she's found someway to deflect me.'_ Paul answered.

'_This one keeps doing it too.'_ Sam shook his head, growling at the vampire smirking at him. _'My orders are even being blockaded.'_

I knew we were all growing tired, and I think this was their plan; they wanted us to grow weak so they could capture us. All they needed to know who had the abilities, and seeing how Paul and Sam made their attempts, they became the leech's targets.

With every attempt to take control, they kept pushing them out mentally, refusing Paul from channeling and Sam from enforcing orders, it was becoming hopeless. The boy and girl continued to mock them, mock all of us in fact, and it was pissing them off even more.

"I've grown tired of this." The female announced to the others, acting as if this wasn't a problem for her. "I'll go first Alec."

We hadn't a clue what she meant, that was until she shoved Paul and Jared back. I watched carefully as she glared down the wolves before they started screeching and howling in agony, both rummaging through the soil and snarling ferociously. I made the mistake by making eye contact with her as well, and that's when I began experiencing a searing burn go through my veins, like small crystal like particles crawling through them and slicing the walls finely and making my insides bleed heavily. A throbbing pulse in my head caused me to convulse rapidly. The pain was agonizing, and now I was sure the girl's focus was doing this. Not long after, as another wolf fell under he spell, the pain seemed to lessen, then another wolf, and another until the pain almost became bearable.

As the three vamps watched us squirm in pain, they laughed in victory. Until Seth stood still, motionless as the girl seemed frustrated that the wolf wasn't affected by her powers. In the remainder of time she was forcing infliction on Seth without success, it felt as if our muscles in our entire body lost all abilities to move, like we were a dead weight and we couldn't feel a thing. The boy focused on us as we watched the girl continuously stare at Seth, only receiving what looked like flinches from him.

"This is ridiculous, you try." She said frustrated, and as he released, she took hold on us again.

The pain returned, but a small amount where it even hurt to move. I couldn't understand why the inflictions of their powers had no effect on Seth; he was motionless still as they all observed the wolf.

"He's like a statue." The big one said.

We were all still laying on the ground, watching and screaming for Seth to make some sort of movement and get away before it was too late. Jacob, for the first time in a long time, was worried for the pup's life, actually begging and crying for him to move, to get away. At the pleas, Seth flinched once again, as if he had the shivers for a moment, and staying immobile.

"I can see you're both useless." The big one mocked the smaller vamps, smirking and moving closer to Seth.

The leech carefully approached Seth. It seemed we weren't the only ones wondering why this scene was so suspicious. To tell the truth, we began to realize that even Seth was no longer conscious through the mind link, like he was no longer in the same plain as us. So as the vampire inched closer to Seth, Seth scarcely began turning his head towards the approaching leech slowly, watching him.

"The hell with this."

The vampire bolted towards poor little Seth, making us all cry out to the kid to do something. Jacob was making his best efforts to stand, only to be forced down by the other two. It was hard to decipher what was actually happening, the two teen leeches stood clear as the big one went after Seth. But… I wasn't sure if I was seeing all of this right.

Seth shook vigorously as the big vamp held the pup around his chest, making the man try and hold on tighter. As he tried to hold tighter, Seth's body conjured what looked like a sound wave. I wasn't exactly sure, but it looked as if it pained the vamp, resulting in him to collapse to his knees and cock his head back to let out a scream. The sight of it was enough to alarm the two that had hold on us.

Alec, and the girl stepped back, curious if they should stay at bay. We all knew if they released us, they'd be in trouble now.

Staring back at the brute of a vampire, it looked as if his marble face was cracking from being in the line of sight of Seth. Seth's wolf moved closer, now snarling at the vampire that looked back at the pup in fear. I couldn't understand what exactly was happening. Just as the leech tried moving back, Seth tackled the guy and released another wave that shattered the vampire into tiny particles of dust.

The two remaining vampires released and stared at the pup in shock, us probably mirroring their expressions. What the hell just happened? Did Seth really take out our biggest challenge out of the three, or were we hallucinating. As the scene was taking place, I knew now was the time to take action.

'_NOW PAUL!'_ I ordered._ 'SAM!'_

'_WE BOTH GO FOR THE GIRL!'_ Sam ordered.

Watching, both Sam and Paul's wolves head's bow and closed their eyes. Seth collapsed to the forest floor and fell unconscious. So much was happening in this moment, Jacob and Leah of course fell worried for the pup, Quil, Jared, and I circled the girl as we waited for Paul and Sam to get rid of the other one.

Even though it was unplanned, we knew exactly what they were doing. They took control of the girl and used her power against the one she called Alec. As he fell to his knees, inflicted by the pain, we quickly approached him and began tearing him apart, tossing his remains in different directions.

Just as Paul and Sam seemed to return to their bodies after the victory, the girl balled her eyes out, no tears falling, but the pain was noticeable. I could only imagine that he must have been very close to her. She glared at each of us, as if she was waiting for us to make our move, like she wanted us to make our move.

"Do it mutts." She fumed as we continued to circle her, snarling and growling threats, "you killed my brother, I see no purpose in living."

As if on cue, we attacked. She didn't fight back after that, she more of waited for us to end her. Sam, of course went for her neck, tearing her head off. The rest of us tore her limb from limb, tossing it into a pile while Jared finished it off by igniting the pile of body parts.

Jacob raced over to Leah and Seth, panicking, as the teen lay unconscious. Leah trying her best to do what she knew best. I felt the sympathy everyone had for the pair. Never in my life have I ever seen Jacob cry. It was a sad sight to see, for all of us. I knelt next to Seth's lithe body, wiping the tears from my cheek.

"He's fine, he just needs rest and a lot of recuperating." Leah explained, "Jake, take him back to the house, my mom will know what to do for now, I'll be there in a moment, I have to check if everyone is fine."

Without questioning, Jacob picked him up bridal style and departed in a flash. Leah took the moment to examine each of us, and thankfully we ended up with a couple bruises and cuts that would soon heal within the hour. As she finished, we stayed to speak to the Cullens in hopes they've made it safely out, while she returned to check on Seth. I knew for sure that we couldn't be more grateful for Leah to take on her talents; she was actually becoming a pro on the art of healing.

The question that remained on all of our minds was the fact that Seth destroyed a vampire by himself, with some sort of ability of his own. But what exactly was it? And has he been keeping this from us the whole time? Whatever it was, I can say it helped out a lot, but sadly it affected him massively. We were all clueless to exactly what Seth was capable of, or what caused his powers to trigger.

But we all agreed that it was a sight to see.

"I think I should at least check if they're okay." I debated.

"No, we're waiting, someone has to at least inform us about something." Paul said in a demanding tone.

We've been waiting for at least over an hour and the flames from the burning corpses have died down already. I couldn't be blamed for worrying about Carlisle and his coven, they still mean a lot to me. I kept thinking that the worse has happened, being my regular worrywart of a self. I couldn't seem to stop sweating; the anxiety was getting the best of me, making me clasp my hands together. Paul must've sense my emotions, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple.

I hated the waiting game, and I was so close to finding out if everything was okay. Everyone noticed, and I think they were waiting for me to do exactly that. But the more I thought of it, I hesitated, because I knew that they would in fact follow me, which be bringing the pack to another war that wasn't there. If, they were battling it out.

"Good," My head shot up to the familiar voice, "you're all safe."

It was Carlisle and Esme, both looking exhausted for the first time. I couldn't have been more relieved than I was then, sighing to release the tension build-up. I quickly raced to both of them and hugged them, surprising them as the hugged me back. I hadn't realized just how grateful I was that I wouldn't have to grieve their departure.

"Where's the other three?" Carlisle asked worried.

"They're fine," I wiped a tear from my cheek, not realizing just how emotional I was becoming. "Seth came with a surprise, something I need to ask you about later."

"That's good." Esme chimed in. "Glad to see you're okay."

"I'm fine," I chuckled, "is everyone else okay."

"They're all okay, just in shock still." Esme answered.

"The Volturi realized that they were bound to lose this war." Carlisle smiled. "Alice returned with a boy named Nahuel, his birth was very similar to Michael's, and he proved that Michael wouldn't be a threat."

"Though they were still reluctant, and as they were ready to enforce punishments, one of their lower-leveled recruits returned with news that their three strongest members failed their mission." Esme added, "Which to all of our relief, and us being forever grateful to the pack, they fled realizing just how powerful you guys are."

"Your victories," Carlisle appointed the pack, "has saved us from reaching a pandemonium, I can't thank each and every one of you enough. But I will start with a thank you, and if you ever need us, we'll be there."

Before we went back to the rez, I had to ask Carlisle about Seth to see if he had any knowledge on it. We discovered that Seth had his own ability that Carlisle explained to us what was called energy absorption. To Carlisle's knowledge, and our explanation on what we witnessed, Seth has the ability to absorb any power inflicted on him, causing him to bundle it up inside where it's fissured through painful waves of energy, exactly what we saw Seth do. Carlisle's theories are that Seth most likely hadn't known, and once –what we learned the vamps names, Jane, Alec and Felix- they practiced their powers on the pup, it kicked in.

Carlisle and Esme were intrigued by our evolution as a pack, especially gaining the abilities and conquering control over it. Of course Carlisle wanted to research it more, but Sam denied the request, explaining that this was something we had to do as a pack. But he understood finally, and offered us any assistance if we ever needed it.

Before we departed, I told Carlisle and Esme I'd visit the family tomorrow. And with that, I was finally able to go home with Paul and bask in my sanctuary. I was looking forward to every bit of it.

We actually checked on Seth first, finding that he was recovering with Jacob next to him. Sue and Leah making sure he was eating properly, and Seth being clueless to what took place. Jacob was actually laying next to Seth, smiling like a fool, and offering to help Seth in any way. Jared went home to Kim, Sam back to Emily, and the rest went their separate ways as Paul and I went home.

Finally in the same place as last night, in Paul's arms, listening to the distorted sounds of the TV, nudging closer to Paul as we drifted off. Him grabbing my hand and pulling me closer as he placed our hands on his chest, smiling with his eyes closed.

So I smiled again and closed my eyes.

**A/N: I'm not so sure about the ending of this chapter, but I can say I like the entire chapter. So I hope I did you all justice with the fight scene, if not, well maybe next time. So, please leave a review, I love hearing from you.**

**Those who are waiting for an update on my other fic, I want to finish this one off before I get back into the process of finishing Pack of Submissives. So, some may be glad to know that I have one more chapter left on this one. Oh, and sorry if there are grammatical errors.**

**As always, shout outs to ****Hank's Lady****, ****SoundShield11****, ****sibaruneko****, ****Jacob's Puppy****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****lette2001****, ****Daddys little crazy bitch****, ****otaco****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, ****hopelessromantic5**** and Guest. Also a big thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	26. Chapter 26

**D: Don't Own It**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Six:<em> Epilogue<em>

* * *

><p>It felt so good to sleep without waking up in middle of the night. I might have actually slept longer if I could, but one of La Push's rare sunny days shun through the window and peaked through the curtains and onto my face. Still yawning, stretching before I got up, I realized Paul wasn't next to me anymore. The room was still a bit dark, but I did notice a piece of paper on the pillow, crumpled, probably from me moving around so much.<p>

_Embry, _

_I__'__ll meet you at the Cullen__'__s; Sam and Jake insisted I go with them to Port Angeles. Your mom Esme said she__'__d pick you up and we__'__d meet at the celebration tonight._

_Love you babe,_

_Paul_

I let out a big sigh of relief. Scanning the darkness of the room, realizing I was probably grinning foolishly as I kicked my legs over the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of shorts. I let out a chuckle as I inhaled the scent of Paul on one of the shirts I pulled on. I knew then that I was seriously a fool in love. I found my sanctuary. I pulled the curtains open and found myself sitting on his bed, noticing the bareness of his walls. His closet was wide open with clothes on the floor next to the wire shelving hanging from the rail. The rest was stuffed with boxes, books, and random items. His dresser that sat by the door was even messy. I giggled at the thought of Paul rushing out, grabbing the first thing in reaching distant before racing out, leaving a couple shirts and his boxers hanging out the opened drawers. On top of the drawer sat a broken watch, a glass full of change, a couple cd's, books, and other random items that said everything about Paul.

To finally welcome the rest of the day, and seeing how noon would be closing in, in the next half hour or so, I figured I would get something to eat before Esme came to get me. Which by now, I began to think of the note Paul left. There was a celebration tonight, and I'm hoping the conflictions of both my families would be solved tonight, in hopes that some barriers might be lifted as well. I wanted to remain close to both of them.

Descending down the stairs, Esme was already standing by the door with her purse in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. Smiling she handed the cup to me and gave me a hug, explaining that she hadn't been waiting too long, but rushed me to grab my coat before we headed out and back to their house. I tried arguing that I wanted to at least have a shower and dress into something appropriate, but she won the debate by telling me that I could shower back at their place, explaining that Alice had bought me an outfit to wear at the celebration.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" I questioned, following the petite woman to the vehicle.

"Survival hon," She giggled and sat in the car as I followed in the passenger side. "We want to gather for a big feast at the beach tonight, invitation by the council here of course, we're just providing the meal."

"So I get to be with all of you tonight." I grinned widely, looking like a child excited to go to some amusement park.

"Of course Embry." Esme grasped my hand, rubbing it in comfort.

The remainder of the car ride was a comfortable silence. It still hadn't sunk in what happened just yesterday, and now today just seemed farfetched. I knew that it might not be the Volturi's last attempt to mingle in our business, but a part of me knew that they wouldn't try anytime soon. Seeing how we practically destroyed their strongest assets. So I knew then that we'd be even more prepared in the future, and they just might be to frightened to challenge us.

Finally arriving at the beautiful glass house, unable to wipe the smile off of my face, I followed Esme up the front entrance. Once again, Alice was nowhere to be found, as well as Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Carlisle welcomed me with a hug, asking me how I felt and continuing on how he was grateful everyone made it out safely.

Taking up on the warm shower as well as the unexplainable fancy attire Esme provided, and insisting I wear to the celebration, I felt relieved to finally be surged with the calming waters flowing down my body.

I kept thinking how strange but normal of a day it is today. It was only necessary to celebrate today, but seeing how everyone wasn't even around, kind of bothered me. Call me selfish, but I was actually hoping to spend the day with the family before I went back home.

Home.

At first, I would've been uncomfortable to call Paul's home my home, let alone anywhere near there, but now it sounded perfect. And now that I think of it, I couldn't see it any other way. In fact, I couldn't see my life where Paul Lahote didn't exist; it was like my world would shift to the worse scenarios, a lot worse than I have experienced.

"Are you almost ready?" Esme asked, softly knocking on the door and speaking low to the point I wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for my supernatural abilities.

"Yeah." I replied.

I turned off the shower and quickly dried off. I still felt awkward overdressing for the occasion, there had to be a plausible reason why they wanted me to wear… _this._ The dress shirt was white with silver and black thin stripes; the black dress shoes matched the black dress pants. I was just glad that I didn't have to wear some boring tie to match. Though I must say, staring at myself in the mirror, I actually looked good, and that's giving myself credit. I let out a chuckle hearing Paul's voice in my head. _'You're beautiful even if you wear the dingiest of clothes.'_ Though I wouldn't lather on the word _beautiful,_ but it sure boosts the confidence meter hearing it from him.

"We're ready to leave." It was Carlisle now knocking on the door.

Dropping my towel and clothes in the hamper, I raced down the stairs adjusting the collar of my shirt before Esme stopped my to make her adjustments. I soon realized that I wasn't the only one dressed up. Esme wore a beautiful white-laced picnic dress with her hair put up. Carlisle wore a suit as usual, nothing really out of the normal.

Watching the forest go by like a blur, reminded me of how fast everything just passed, of course in a good way. My reflection from the car window was evidence of it, a permanent smile etched across my face, the dark circles under my eyes were now faded, and I was beginning to see the change in my attitude over the past couple weeks. Negativity for me hasn't really been my options lately, I mean, sure I've slipped a couple times, but there was always someone there to remind me that I was no longer alone.

"Paul thanked us." I was pulled out of thought, barely hearing what Carlisle said.

" 'Scuse me?" I leaned forward to listen.

"Paul," he said, holding onto Esme's hand with a smile. "He came to us this morning before he went to Port Angeles and thanked us for being there for you. We hadn't expected it, but it meant a lot to us."

I sat back with a huge grin, staring back out the window at the scenery again. I really didn't expect Paul to do it. He said he would, but I didn't think he would make the effort, but I'm grateful that he had. I know I need to stop doubting the man; he in fact never fails to please me. I guess you can blame my stupidity.

We finally arrived at the crowded beach parking lot. The tiny space was filled with the family vehicles along with Sam and Jacob's trucks.

"Are we late?" I puzzled, still confused and wondering why I haven't seen a single soul yet today, or vampire excluding my parents.

"Wait here." Carlisle informed me, and for the first time seeing him disappear in a blur.

"What's going on?" I began to worry.

"Just be patient," Esme chortled holding her cold hand on my warm one.

I hated when everyone around me got secretive, it meant I would be definitely unprepared for anything coming my way. I am seriously beginning to despise anything that had to do with surprises. It made me impatient and nervous.

"I'll leave you two to talk." I shook my head out of my daze, noticing Paul approaching us dressed in a similar suit as me, except with a black and white dress shirt.

I cocked a brow, as he couldn't stop smiling. Carlisle ushered Esme down to the beach, disappearing behind the small hill going down the waters. Paul then wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my neck, causing a shiver that made my entire body tingle. He let out a chuckle noticing I was still looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What are we doing here Paul?" I asked while he still held onto me.

He began acting strange, like our attitudes just switched. Now he was nervous and I was carefree. Whatever it was, it was making him jittery. So I did what I thought was best and held onto him to calm him, and thankfully it worked.

"Look Em," He sighed nervously, "everything we've been through, and especially facing what we had to yesterday, I began to think that it could have been the last time I would have ever got to spend with you, and it scared the hell out of me. I never want to go through that again, knowing that I hadn't done anything to make sure everyone in the world that this…" he grabbed my hand and held it to his chest, "my heart belongs to you."

"Paul, you know I already kn…"

"Yeah I know you know." He chuckled, moving my hair out of my eyes, "but there is something I had promised you, and I tend to keep that promise." He kept his gaze on me, and I knew he knew that I understood fully. "I realized, that giving you that ring only gave us hope, but not sanctuary. If something did happen to either of us, and thankfully nothing did, but if something did, I would be pissed at the world knowing that I hadn't had a chance to be your husband."

"So you're proposing?" I grinned foolishly.

To tell the truth, I actually wanted to surprise him soon, within the week and hopefully propose to him. But I guess he felt he needed to beat me to it. Either way, I can tell we were both eager to do it. So it would mean that I'd have to start planning.

"No." He said bluntly, and I could feel my smile fade at the words. "I wanted to propose today, I really did. But… it just wasn't enough."

"Well what are we doing then?" I asked somewhat annoyed. Yeah I was disappointed, but he kind of set me up for it.

"I spoke to Alice and Esme along with Emily today, and thankfully they were able to pull it off." I looked at him puzzled. He chuckled at my expression, "Down at the beach, it will be your choice. Today could be a wedding or a celebration."

"Really?"

"I couldn't wait, so if you'll marry me tonight, under the stars, you'd make me the happiest wolf ever." He chuckled. "But if you choose to wait, this will just be our victory celebration and we can get married anytime you want."

I felt guilty for not replying right away, but I was stunned for words. I hadn't expected this, and now he wanted to marry today. At this point, the moment felt so unreal, so foreign that this kind of stuff is only written in fairy tales, well my kind of fairy tales.

"Well…" He still held onto my hand.

All I could do was nod. It felt as if I swallowed my tongue. I practically lost my breath when Paul lifted me up and spun us around in joy. I hadn't seen this side of him, and he seemed ecstatic that we would be spending the rest of our lives together. Before letting me down, our lips connected and we probably wouldn't have let go if we didn't need to catch our breath.

"So are you ready to walk down that aisle?"

"Yeah."

Of course Alice watched from the side, eager to make sure that her planning was put to good use. So as the small crowd gathered, Paul and I walked down the aisle together. I was surprised how quickly this was planned. Everyone was dressed for the occasion; the council was here, as well as a priest that Billy knew. The guy had nothing against the bond, and he clearly explained that it wouldn't be legitimate through law, but neither of us cared. It was just the matter of everyone we cared about was witnessing our beginning.

Jacob held Seth close to his side, in which I found out from Paul that Jacob in fact imprinted on Seth the moment he regained consciousness after the battle. I guess the wolf realized that he was close to losing Seth, and it kind of awakened his senses as well as opened his eyes to who was really in front of him. Jared still held Kim in front of him as they both gave us a smile. Sam and Emily beside them as well as the rest hovered around.

Carlisle and the rest of the family, I guess seemed contempt with my happiness. Alice and Emse watched with eagerness, Jasper seemed satisfied with the emotions circulating. Edward, well he stood next to Bella while holding Michael. But it was Emmett and Rosalie that remained motionless as well as expressionless. That was until Emmett flashed a smile and gave Paul a nod

"We came to our understandings." Paul whispered. "He actually gave me his blessings, though I didn't think I needed it."

You know when they say go with what your heart says, go with what your gut tells you, well I am, and I know it for the fact that I am crazy about Paul. But I knew that Emmett -as strange as it sounds- would always have a part of me that Paul wouldn't. I'm not exactly sure what that is, but it would never be enough to leave Paul for it. I just knew that Emmett would kind of be like the one that got away, or maybe I was, but sometimes some people just end up with a broken heart. It's the reality of finding love, which is why I believe I'm now standing here next to Paul, I don't think he could ever break my heart, or I to him.

Our vows were clearly spoken from the heart. Paul thanking me for changing his life, for being a part of it as well as gridding out the future of our lives, whether we have the child we foresaw or not, he was ready for it. I, thanked him for letting me see the positive sides of life, for steering me in the right direction, as well as building my sanctuary and offering it to me for the rest of our lives. And whatever obstacles or life-changing predicaments we face, we promised to face together.

It all seemed surreal, how two groups have become acquainted because of me. Setting the majority amount of differences aside, just to make it more comfortable for me. I couldn't ask for more.

But that's exactly what I got.

"I hope it was everything you hoped for, and more." Paul whispered in my ear with his arms wrapped around me, my back against his warm body. "Because it was exactly that for me."

"It was far from what I had imagined." I giggled. "You're just full of surprises Paul, and I guess we have a life time to get used of it."

"Of course, anything to see the surprised look, and the rewards of it after that." He wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed.

"I get it, I get it, you just can't keep your hands off me." I teased, now turning over and sitting above him.

"Can you blame me?" He playfully smacked my ass. "I've been waiting for our wedding night the moment I promised to propose to you."

"You know from now on it's not only going to be our wedding night?" I teased, nipping at his neck now, earning a groan from him. "It could be once…" I kissed his neck, "twice…" moving to his jaw, "thrice…" then to his lips, "a week." Then I grinded my ass against his crotch, "or whenever you want it."

"You're going to regret giving me that option." He chuckled before lifting me up and staggering across the beach. "Time to lock the doors for the next month."

Being married to Paul was more than I had expected, each day better than the last. The Cullens eventually moved around again, promising to return for visits, including Emmett. As for the pack, its still standing strong, and we still patrol whenever necessary, which lately hasn't been really required.

Seth and Jacob eventually followed in our footsteps. They married and found a place in Forks and opened up a mechanic shop owned by Jacob as well as Seth writing a novel that familiarized with our lives. Of course the realism of the supernatural beings remained under a clueless society, but it being a bestseller, gave everyone an idea of just how crazy our lives were. And it actually triggered a pandemonium of other authors writing their own takes on the supernatural world such as werewolves and vampires. In my opinion, none have amounted to Seth's.

Sam and Emily have welcomed two sons and a daughter as well as Jared and Kim welcoming two sons. Quil still ventured out for his imprint, though he wasn't in a rush to meet her, he was still looking forward to it. As for the pups, they've been attending the community college in Forks, promising to move when they were done.

Paul and me, well… we received an unexpected call from Carlisle, informing us that a mother had passed giving birth to her daughter. His first suggestion was us, since the woman had no family to take on the responsibility. We've met with the social worker and were approved to bring the little girl back from Port Angeles. Of course everyone welcomed Claire Marie Lahote as part of the pack and the family.

So, we had our family, and Paul still full of surprises has been the best dad a little girl could ask for. And me, well… I've made it my attempt to make sure she grows up with benefits that I hadn't.

I have my families, the pack, and a future that looks bright ahead of me.

And I can't wait for every minute of it.

**A/N: Wow, that took me longer than I had expected. I'm quite satisfied with the conclusion, as well as how the story had turned out. This has been my most successful on byfar, with the most reviews so far, I guess it only gets better.**

**But before I go, and before I give my shoutouts. I want to thank each and every reader for sticking with me through this; I appreciated all of your input. Seeing how I finally finished this one, I tend to give my full dedication to Pack Of Submissives. So a big thanks for the reviewers of the last chapter, ****Hank's Lady****, ****SoundShield11****, ****lette2001****, ****sibaruneko****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****Jacob's Puppy****, ****otaco**** and ****WolfPacFaan****. Also everyone who has and will favorite this story.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	27. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCMENT!**

This story has been nominated for the non-canon awards for 'Best Slash.' I'm not sure who has nominated me, but I am definitely grateful that someone considers this piece worthy to be placed in the category.

Here's how to vote. Go to the link below and click on 'VOTE HERE' and search for the category 'Best Slash' and you will find it there.

**thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com . au/p/voting . html **

**(Remove spaces between dots)**

Thank you for your support.

Much Love,

TurnItUp03


End file.
